Shooting stars
by Sundepender
Summary: The day Buttercup decides to skip school is the day she gets lost. Three stars fall from the sky. These stars are the rowdy ruff boys. Their beaten up and need help! What does she do? She sneaks them into her room and takes care of the of course
1. Hate in my life

I was hardly a problem child. Well more or less. I just didn't try. I didn't study because a monster always appeared during a test, they came when I had to do my homework so I couldn't finish. That wouldn't be a problem if they didn't appear when I was actually enjoying myself. At the age of fifteen I had learned two things I liked fighting, and I liked fighting alone! With my sisters it was hell! Blossom was to controlling and Bubbles was too much of a baby. None the less I loved them. Of course they complained that I didn't think things through. Well neither half of the monsters we fight don't either! When they don't fight there are problems are at home. It's called personal space. Bubbles always wanted to spend time with me. Sure that's not a problem but by this she means shopping. For Blossom she can't keep her hands of my stuff. Blossom said sisters share. Sisters my ass! I bought it, its mine! It's my I-pod, my Nintendo, my guitar, my computer. What were they even doing in my room anyway! Call me spoiled and selfish but if they wanted it they would have to get a job like me. Blossom could borrow it if she asked first. I get B's in school which is amazing, but theirs always one butt-wipe teacher that pisses me off. never accepted when I was late. Even if I was fighting crime. News flash lady if it wasn't for me you would be dead. What you gonna do give me a late slip in heaven. I don't think so! I swear what's worse than her is the Rowdy Ruff Boys! Our counterparts still trying to kill us. They've gotten stronger but still I can never be friends with them. Even if fighting with them is fun. Well was they left two years ago but we don't see them on the news. Still I'm not a problem child even if I did create a problem by doing one little thing. Skipping school.

Me: Good right!

Buttercup: It was alright.

Me: By the way I forgot the Disclaimer.

Buttercup: Sundepender does not own any of us! Thank God.

Me: Hey! Read and review and you get a cookie!


	2. Stupid mistake

I quickly got up and took a shower before Bubbles got up and hogged the bathroom. No matter how old we got Bubbles believed you need two hours to look pretty. Once I finished that I tied my hair in a ponytail. I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a black midriff showing t-shirt that has a green star on it. Black and green converse and my favorite black choker that has a small green star on it. "By Professor!" I yelled about to leave. "Hold on Buttercup! Your sisters are sick so please tell your teachers." I nodded and left. It was no surprise they both caught it, especially after all the things they share.

I kept walking when a thought occurred to me if I just don't go people will think I'm sick along with Bubbles and Blossom. Blossom has never been sick till now, plus people don't think I'm sick if I had an excuse or if two of us are sick. I know after all I do. I took out my phone and dialed Mitch's number. "Hey Mitch." I spoke my voice sounding weak. "My sisters and I are sick. Can you tell the teacher?" "Sure B.C." "Call me when you get out and tell me what we missed. You know for Blossom." I started couching and I sound pretty convincing.

I could only imagine what my sisters would say, but then again I didn't care. I decided to walk threw the woods. It was only a six-mile walk. Meaningless to a hero. Unless you get lost. I was walking when I heard these voices. "Get away! Hold on! There it is! No that's not!" Before I knew it I was running towards the voices. Then I heard a spine-chilling scream that caused me to trip and stumble down a hill and into the river below. I got up and I was soaking wet. "Damn." I cursed I was scratched up not bad, but there was a massive bump on my head. I started climbing up the hill; I was too tired to fly. When I got to the top I was much more tired then I thought. I fell to to my knees. I hated being weak. Why did happen on the one day I skip school Damn it! I started getting up but in the end I ended passed out on the ground.

I woke up around 8'o' clock. It was really dark but lucky for me their where stars in the sky. I started walking still to weak to fly. "We have to find it!" Great the voices are back! "What do you want?" I yelled. Oh great I've crossed the borderline into insanity! At least Butch was borderline psycho. "Find it!" I looked up where was it coming from? I then noticed three stars in the sky. One dark blue, one dark red, and the last one was dark green. That was strange I know stars are different colors but I'm pretty sure there are no green stars. "There it is!" Is it coming from the stars? "That's it!" They were male voices. All of a sudden the stars stared moving. 'Shooting stars?' I thought. "Almost there!" The voices yelled. I stepped back when they came closer, a lot closer. My eyes widened when I saw they were coming at me and these weren't stars they were balls of fire! I jumped out the way. 'God! They have worse space issues then Blossom! I heard a crash and ran towards it.

Their was a huge crater and inside it was three boys. I slowly make my way to the hill. "Hey!" I called "You okay!" I yelled. Well that was stupid I mean they just fell from the sky! I made me my way to one of the boy's with black hair. I turned him over. His eyes were closed. "Hey wake up!" The guy scrunched his eyes, but didn't open them. "Where am I?" he asked. "You're on Earth." "You mean we made it?" He said with a lopsided smile. For some reason that made me smile too. "What's your name?" his eyes still closed. "Buttercup." I said. "I knew some one with that name." "Really what's your name?" I asked worried. "Butch. Butch Jojo." Then he fell back asleep. Oh God! I looked at Brick and Boomer and saw they were pretty beaten up along with Butch. I sighed. They couldn't survive out here there was supposed to be a thunder storm. What the hell am I supposed to do damn it!


	3. What!

What am I supposed to do? I mean I hate them but I'm not heartless! I felt drops of rain on my head. "Damn it!" I yelled. I was too fly back and forth. I was too weak to take them all at once. I spotted something on the ground. "Power-ups. Only use incase of emergencies. This means you Butch!" I read out loud. I saw there were three of each color. There was a red on labeled Medium. A blue one labeled Low. And a green one labeled High. I took the green one and all my dizziness and pain was gone. I saw it started to rain harder. A blast of green of energy came from my hand and lifted them of the ground. This was a move I "borrowed" from Princess. It's still funny when I use it on her. I started flying and the boys followed.

I finally reached my house and it was pouring. I opened my window and let them in before closing it and flew to the front door. Before I opened it I checked my messages. I saw today's homework. I smiled and went into my house. "Where have you been?" Damn it! I forgot of my excuse for the Professor! "I was on my home from school and then I heard something coming from the forest. So I go there and someone attacks me. I was knocked out, but all the person took was my book bag." Thank God I still had the bruises and I left my book bag in the forest, by "accident" of course. "That's terrible! Who was it?" "It was Pikachu!" I cried. "The Pokémon?" "Yes! Mojo Jojo brought him to life." "This is serious!" I smiled. 'Yes! He bought my lie!' I thought. "Buttercup? You know how there've been renovations?" "Yeah that's why we had to share a bathroom." "Right well follow me." I walked up the stairs and the Professor showed me a black and green bathroom. "You each have your own bathroom." I was so close to crying. To anyone else it was a bathroom to me it was freedom from waiting two hours for someone to do there hair.

I walked into my room and saw the guys on the floor. I took my three bean bag chairs and my three extra blankets. I grabbed a towel from the hall closet and dried them off as much as I could. I took the bandages and disinfectant spray. I did the cuts and bruises I could see. I saw Brick had a bandage on his cheek on it already. I took it off and there was no cut. Why the hell is it on his cheek then? It better not be because he swears it looks cool. I put another band-aid on his cheek. I saw there clothes were wet. Oh hell no my niceness goes only so far. I heard Boomer sneeze in his sleep. Damn it! I remembered Professor had got me guy clothes to big for me last month. I found the clothes and started to take of theirs. I so how got them dressed, but it wasn't easy these guys were really heavy. Thankfully they had boxers on. I put them on the green bean bag chairs and put blankets on them. I went into the bathroom took my shower and got into my pajamas. They were black shorts and a green shirt. I locked my door and got in my bed. I thought I wouldn't be able to sleep, but it was really easy.

I woke up by my phone buzzing. I quickly got out of bed and grabbed my outfit. I saw no Blossom or Bubbles. I quickly got dressed. I had a black blouse with a green tie, green plaid skirt (with shorts of course), black boots and my green choker, black open fingered gloves, and a black belt with a green star. I left my hair down. I ran downstairs. "Are they still sick?" I asked. "Yes and Buttercup I have an emergency meting out of town I will be gone for two months." "What you're daughters are sick and I got school." Professor laughed and ran out. "Bye I love you girls!" I sighed. I wrote the girls a quick note grabbed an apple and left. I ran into Mitch. "I see someone is better?" "Yeah but my sisters aren't." "Yeah but I'm happy after today nothing but summer!" I stopped in my tracks. "That's today then why the hell did we have home work yesterday?" "Because our teacher is a bitch!" he yelled I nodded "Speak the truth!" We started laughing.

Butch

I woke up to see myself on a bean bag chair. I got up and woke up my brothers. "Where are we?" Boomer asked. "It doesn't look like prison but, were we wearing this?" I currently had on a green t-shirt, and black baggy jeans. Boomer had a black shirt, with blue jeans, and brick had a black sleeveless hoodie and black jeans. I saw a book on the desk. I opened it. "Property of Buttercup Utonium. Do not touch. This means you Blossom!" I read out loud. I recalled the conversation from earlier and groaned. Boomer and Brick left the room to check everything out. They came back "Blossom and Bubbles are asleep. I think their sick." Boomer said. "You're right buttercup left a note for them." Brick explained. He read it out loud. "Dear Leader girl and Bubs. I needed to let you know this incase you guys woke up while I was at school. Professor is out of town for two months so I have to take care of you. Foods in the microwave and your medicine is on the counter. Love, B.C." "So why are we here?" I asked. I saw we had bandages on the visible cuts but everything our clothes covered still untreated. Boomer picked up a pile of wet clothes that belonged to us. What's going on?

Buttercup

I ran back to my house and opened the door. I grabbed a slice of pizza and heated it up. I grabbed a soda and sat on the couch. I turned on my stereo and heard my favorite song come on. 'Just Dance. By Lady Gaga.' I started dancing to it and I was better than a lot of people thought. I started singing but I heard something upstairs. I ran up there and opened my room. There I saw three boys who looked pissed. I know I said this a lot but Damn it! What do I do this time?

Me: Pretty good huh?

Buttercup: Why did I have to dress them!

Me: Because I said so!

Buttercup: Forget something?

Me: Crap the disclaimer!

Buttercup: Sundepender doesn't own me, my sisters, the RRB, pokemon, and any other person unfortunate enough to be in this story.

Me: Rude much! Read and Review and I'll give you-

Buttercup: Out of cookies.

Me: Okay then I'll give you candy!


	4. Rules and a cranky Buttercup!

I walked into my room. "What the hell are we doing here?" Butch yelled. I hurried and closed my door. "Hush!" I hissed. I dropped my stuff and sat at my computer desk. "I found you in the forest. You looked pretty bad and it was going to be a storm." I explained. "How did you find us?" "Well I skipped school which was a waste of time since today was my last day. Any way I was walking in the forest and I heard voices which I ended up running towards. I passed out. Woke up. Heard more voices. Saw strange "stars". The "stars" come at me, and almost killed me. I follow the "stars" and see a crater with boys in it." I stated. "What did the voices say?" Brick asked. "Um… Get away. Hold on. There it is. No that isn't. Almost there. That's it. Find it. Oh and I heard a yell." I said They froze. "Now it's my turn. Why the hell did you fall from the sky!" "Why the hell do you fly?" Butch shot back. "Don't you dare!" "Buttercup?" a soft noise came from the other side. 'Crap.' I thought 'Bubbles.' I pushed the guys into my closet and opened the door. Bubbles stood there in a light blue night gown. Her curly blonde hair was down. "I need to talk to you?" she said.

We sat in her room. "What's up?" "I know this is stupid but I had a dream." I nodded. "Well the dream was you left with these guys and I called out to you but you kept walking away." Tears were coming down her face now. "It's alright okay." She hugged me and started crying on my shoulder. I saw Blossom standing in the doorway. I put my finger up to my lips. She nodded and left. When she fell asleep I put her back in her bed. I went to Blossom's room. "You fell better?" she nodded. "Good but you now crime fighting until we can be sure." She smiled. "I guess you're in charge until I get better?" "Damn straight." I smiled and closed the door. I turned and saw the guys. I told them to follow me and we went to Professor sound proof lab.

"Aww… she has becoming soft." Butch cooed. I slapped him on the head. "I am not going soft! Say that again and I'll kick your ass. Got it Butchie boy!" He sent a glare. I sat down in a chair. "Now why are you here?" "Where running away." Boomer said. His brother sent him a look. "She deserves an answer." His brothers gave in. "We found a whole other galaxy one day. They were filled with riches. So us being us we stole from them. Of course the aliens got mad and started hunting us down. Lucky for us this galaxy only had three portals to Earth the portals we came in. So we high tailed it out of there and came here." "S aliens are after you?" "Yeah but don't worry their not going to destroy the planet as soon as the find a ship their going to go undercover to find us." "How do you know this?" "After the beating the aliens got last time why would they?" Brick said. "So when do they get here?" "Probably in a month." Butch said sounding bored. "Ok so where are you staying?" "We were wondering if we could stay with you."

"Oh hell no! I can't let fugitives in my house. You guys still have a bounty on your head here on Earth. Now aliens are after you. I don't think so." "Boomer." Brick said. Boomer got up and started using puppy dog face. It sucked cause even at fifteen he was good. 'No Buttercup. Stay firm.' He looked like he was about to cry. "Fine!" I yelled. "Just stop that!" Boomer smiled. "Why can't you stay with the monkey or the crab demon?" "Hello? There villains then they'll want us to bad stuff when were supposed to be keeping a low profile." Butch said. "Plus" Brick added "That's where they would look for us first." "Then why the hell were you so mad that I brought you here?" "Well for all we knew you were just keeping is here only until the police showed up. We didn't know why we were here." That did make sense "So um what are you going to do about food. The Professor only left enough for the three of us and anything else we would need." Butch tossed me a sack of money. I opened it. There has to be at least two thousand dollars in here. "We have more if we run out. We thought about just leaving and make a new identity but because of the bounty." I nodded. "Here are the rules. No leaving my room without my permission. If someone comes in my room, mostly it will be Blossom hide. You can use my stuff but if you break it you die. And no sending emails as me. No bugging me while I'm sleeping. Don't try to scare my sisters either, especially Bubbles. Got it?" They nodded. I sighed and let them into my room.

Butch

She had grown up a lot. She was pretty hot though. I looked through my stuff and saw the power-up pills. The give you a boost of energy and restore it. The colors depend by how much energy you burn. I burn a lot so mine his high. I saw one of mine was missing. I sighed. We then heard someone at the door. "Buttercup?" We heard. Crap its Blossom. We ran into closet. We saw her walk into her room looking for something. She picked up the book I had earlier and left. We got out of her closer. "Didn't she saw not to touch that?" Boomer asked.

Buttercup

I took my shower and washed my hair. I put on a black tang top and green shorts. I walked into my room. The guys were lying on the bean bag chairs. "I have to sleep so keep it down." I said drying my hair. "Why?" "What were my rules?" He smiled. I went to my closet and picked my outfit for tomorrow. My phone started ringing. "Hello?" "Oh hey Mitch!" I put my phone on speaker as I looked for my hat. "You won't believe it!" "No! You got a brain!" "Very funny. I just heard there's going to be a skateboard competition, and someone's challenging your greatness!" "Who dares? Off with their heads!" I said with as much sarcasm possible. "Take this seriously! You might loose your title!" "Don't worry. I got to go when is it?" "The last week of summer." "Okay bye." "Bye." I hung up. Butch started making kissing noises.

I fell asleep when someone woke me up. "Boomer what do you want?" "Where hungry. We never had dinner." I had forgot. I had pizza and Blossom and Bubbles weren't hungry. I looked at my clock it was 12:30 am. "You're kidding." Butch pulled me out. "No now go get it." I grabbed my jacket and left. I hurried and flew to McDonalds. I walked to the drive thru. "Excuse me ma'am but you need to be in a car." I grabbed the guy's shirt. "Listen I got three boys at home starving. It's early in the morning and I am tired damn it. So give some food or I will hurt you." I growled. He handed me the food and I gave him the money. When I got back I tossed them the food and went to bed. "Bother me again you get it!" They nodded. What did I get myself into!

Me: Not as good as before.

Buttercup: Who cares?

Me: Everyone

Buttercup: Did you forget something again.

Me: Would you please?

Butch: Sundepender does not own us or any characters.

Buttercup: Hey my job!

Me: Read and Review and you get cookies! You know you want them!


	5. She's hurt and still standing

I woke up and slowly got out of bed. I walked down and saw Bubbles and Blossom sitting on the couch. "How you felling?" "Fine but our powers are still weak." I nodded. I got in the kitchen and made them eggs. "Here." I decided I was to lazy to fly to get breakfast so I went to make more eggs. "I'm going to eat in my room!" I called. I opened the door and the guys where looking at my old Mange costume. "Hey who said you could touch this?" "You said we could touch your stuff." "Yeah but not my clothes!" "Sorry but your costume is cute." Butch said. I sighed. I had been Mange twice when I was five and when I was fourteen. It had a black leotard, cape, gold star belt, black boots, green stockings, and gold wristbands. I grabbed my clothes and left. I had a green halter top, black jeans, and sneakers. I put my hair in a ponytail.

I made my downstairs and saw my sister asleep on the couch. I picked them up and placed them on their beds. I went downstairs and cleaned everything up. I started making lunch when I accidentally cut myself. I put down the knife and put my finger under water. We were out of band aids. I hurried and finished. Then I washed my fingers. I went upstairs to read my favorite book.

I started reading "Final drop." "Who did it…?" I then yelled. The guys fell of the chairs. "What's wrong?" "He died…Jason died! Who's going to solve the case now!" The boys stared at me. Brick took the book from me. "Oh I get it. Jason the main character died. He was the detective on the case." I nodded. "He'll never get to confess his feelings to Sarah!" "What is wrong with her?" Boomer asked. "I don't know?" Brick said. "I think it's her time of month." Butch admitted. I slapped him upside the head. My phone went off. "Hello?" I dropped the phone. I ran in my closet and grabbed my clothes and left. I hurried and got dressed. I wore a green spaghetti strap dress with a black belt, white stockings, and black tie up boots. "What's going on?" "There are four monsters on each side of Townsville." I said. "Do you need help?" I shook my head no. "Thanks but you guys will get caught." "Not if we are in disguise." Brick said. I grabbed Mange's cloak. "There are three. It has a hood. The people here are kind of stupid so just keep this over your faces." They nodded. We flew off into separate directions.

Brick

I went to the west side of Townsville. I saw the monster was a giant fish. Too easy. He spit water at me. I dogged it. The water burned threw the side of a building. "Whoa." I take that back. I flew up to it and used my heat vision. The fish started shriveling up until it was dust. Nope I was right. "Who are you?" the reporters asked. "Um…I'm Blood The power puff's cousin. Well gotta go!"

Boomer

I got to the east side. I saw it was a giant puffer fish. It shot spikes at me. I dogged them. I summoned my bat. I ran up to it and hit it. I saw the fish fly far away. "Hey that was a home-run!" "Are you another of the puff's cousins?" "Um…sure? I'm Basher. See ya." I flew off. That was strange. That fish wasn't even a threat.

Butch

I saw my monster was a giant eel. I went up to a guy and asked him for his rubber gloves. When he gave them to me I went up to the monster and slapped him. "Go back to the ocean." He nodded and slithered away. The south side was clear. "Who are you?" "Blade." I said flying away. What is with people. Every-time some one saved them they just have to know their names.

Buttercup

I saw mine was a cat-fish. I grabbed it by the whiskers and growled. "Leave or you become dinner." The cat fish started crying. "Now!" The cat-fish ran away or flopped whatever fish do on land. "Nice job Buttercup but I never expected you to use your cousins." I turned and saw Princess on a hover board. "When I made those fish I thought they would be stronger. To hold you off so I could take you own one at time." "Yeah well once a rich whore of a failure always a rich whore of a failure." Princess faced turned into one of anger. "I am not a whore!" she pressed a button and a missile came. I caught it and threw it back her. She fell as her hover board blew up. "Damn you!" I smiled. Wasn't the first time I heard it. I started walking away. "Hold on!" I turned as Princess pulled out a laser gun and shot me on the side of my stomach. Blood starting poring out my stomach. I covered my stomach with my hand. I shot at princess knocking her out the ran into the forest. 'I can't let anyone see me' I thought. I kept running until I collapsed to my knees. "Damn." I cursed I started limping to my house. I always hated hospitals. They smelt of death and misery. So I refused to go even if it meant me dying due to lack of blood loss. If people saw me like this they'd worry. My job comes first.

Butch

It was 10:00 and she still hasn't come back. We heard something at the window and quickly pretended to be asleep. We heard her window open and close. We heard her footsteps as she walked past us and out the room. Something dropped on my head as she did. When she was gone we go up. I wiped the stuff off and saw it was blood. We walked to her bathroom. The door was open. When we open it we see Buttercup on her knees her side covered in blood. "Buttercup!" We yelled. "Hush." "Hush! You're bleeding we need to get you two a hospital." "No hospital if you do they'll call my dad and he'll have to-." "Listen to yourself are you crazy?" Boomer asked as he closed the door. Buttercup took off her dress. She had shorts and a sports bra underneath. On her body there were all types of scars. "No. I've been hurt before so just help me get this blood off." Brick used a towel and wiped all the blood from her wound. "I'm back." Boomer said. "I found more disinfectant spray and gauzes in your dad's room." I sprayed it on her wound. It wasn't bad it was pretty deep. She wrapped the gauzes around her side. I saw her dress. It was made out of some strong material. "That's why I were it." I turned to Buttercup. "That's what you thought. It was made of some thick stuff. I don't like this dress but it's good in lessening fatal injuries." She said. Brick helped her up. Then Boomer gave her a nightgown which she hurried and put on. "Did something happen that you don't like hospitals." "Yeah my teacher died in a hospital. It killed me." "Oh I'm sorry." I said. "No big problem." She said walking into her room. "Night." Even when she's supposed to be in pain she's strong. I got on the chair. Not even I could do that. I smiled. 'In pain and still standing' I thought.

Me: So beautiful!

Butch: The ending was sappy. So where the fight scenes.

Me: Whatever I'm new at this.

Buttercup: Sundepender doesn't own us. Lucky us!

Me: Stop with the meanness! Read and review and you get ice cream!


	6. Burning and drowning!

I woke up my side still hurt like hell. I walked to the door and smelt something burning. I ran to my window and saw smoke that was probably three miles away. "What's going on?" Butch asked. "I think something's on fire." "Buttercup!" I pushed the guys in the closet. "Its awful our schools on fire!" "What. Really?" a smile came on my face. "Buttercup!" Bubbles said this is serious. "Oh right." I grabbed my clothes and got dressed. I had a green tang top, and black boyfriend shorts. I had my knee high black converse with green shoestrings. I flew out along with my sisters. We saw our school covered in flames. Blossom hurried and used her ice-breath. Soon all the fire was out. "I see you guys our better." We flew down. "Thank-you girls. As you can see the school will need to be repaired." The principal said. "It will take a while. It will probably be in October. So until then your summer will be extended. Thank you and have a nice day." My sisters and I flew away. "This awesome!" "Speak for yourself!" Blossom yelled going into the house. I rolled my eyes. "Nerd." I thought. I walked into my room. They guys were on the floor.

"What is wrong with you?" "Where hungry." Boomer whined. I sniffed the air. "You also stink." I groaned covering my nose. "Well sorry, but we can't exactly shower freely." "Give me some money. I'll buy you guys stuff. Then I'll wake you up before my sisters get up." They gave me a hundred dollars. I flew out the window. I got to the store. I started grabbing stuff. Then I got to the register. "Hey B.C!" I turned and saw my friend Allison. "Hey." "I wanted to know if you want to go out with me tomorrow?" "Sure. What for?" "I'm getting a belly-button ring!" "That's awesome. I'll be there. I wanted to get another ear piercing." I only had one. "Cool see ya tomorrow." I paid for my stuff and hurried to get the guys food.

I dropped the stuff in front of them. I sat on my bed. "What was the emergency?" Brick asked. "Huh? Oh my school was on fire." I explained. They sent me a look. "What?" "You go to school?" Boomer asked. "Yeah I pretty sure I told you that before. I even told you I had a teacher that died last night." "We thought you would've stopped. I know you went before we left but for us its not necessary." Brick said. "What do you mean not necessary? Why would I even stop?" "Buttercup are you serious?" Butch asked. "Your superhuman. We understand things easily it just comes to us." "Just give us a couple books and we understand it all. Our minds are much more different from humans. I mean think of it. Our bodies. The way we where born. Much different. It defies the laws of nature." Brick said. "So you've never been to school because your too smart for it. I thought it was because you were villains?" "That too. But think about. How many times have you studied at the last minute and still get amazing scores?" "Tons. Though I may not need to learn this stuff I can't deny that without it I never would've met my friends." I said. "That has to count for something?" "If you want it too Buttercup." I got off my bed and left. "Yeah well it does."

I walked own the stairs when the phone rang. "Hello?" "Buttercup it's the Professor." "Oh hey. How's the meeting?" I asked. "Good but unfortunately I have to add another month. I'll send you girls more money." "Oh okay. But where are you." "Oregon." "Oh okay bye-." "John! Come on!" a female said. "Who was that?" "That was another Professor. I have to get back to the meting. Love you." "Love you too." I said hanging up. "Professor is going to be gone another month." I said going into the kitchen "What!" Bubbles said. "Come on he has a lot of business to attend to." Blossom said. "Exactly." I said. I stated cooking dinner. "Where having chili dogs." "Ahem." "Two with meat and one fake hotdog." I said turning on the stove. "Its not fake!" "Is too Bubs." I usually cooked for my sisters. I placed the dogs on the plates and gave them too my sisters. "Two vegan dogs no chili for Bubs, Two hot dogs no chili with ketchup for Leader girl, and two chili dogs with mustard for me." I said. We hurried and finished. My sisters went to their rooms while I did the dishes. It was our thing. I washed dinner, Blossom on lunch, and Bubbles on breakfast. I finished and saw we had a lot of chili left. I made the guys hot dogs and made them what we had. I walked up stairs. I was pretty sure Boomer wasn't a vegetarian. Bubbles said it was a choice I thought it was a bad one. I opened the door and sat it down along with the mustard ketchup and relish.

"Is this for us?" "Who else would it be for?" I said getting out my stuff. "First the eggs now this. Is something wrong?" "Nope we had leftovers so I decided to use them. We never eat them anyway." I said leaving. I hurried and got dressed in a black night gown. I walked in my room and the hot dogs were already gone. "These are good. Who knew you could cook." Boomer asked. "She is a girl." Butch said. "Sexist jerks are not allowed in this house." I said hitting him on the head. Butch rubbed his head. "I'm going to get Brain damage because of you." "You have to have a brain for that." I said smiling. "Buttercup come here!" I hurried and walked downstairs.

"We got a post-card from the Professor!" I opened it. It had more money in it. I gave it to Blossom. "Dear girls. I miss you very much. I hope you know that I will think of you every second of the day. It is very important that you stay close. Try not to argue. I will be back soon. Love Professor. Hey it was delivered yesterday." "Oh! He must of tried to call us but we where all to busy." Blossom said. I looked at the post-card. My eyes widened. I picked it up. "I'm going to bed." "Night!" they called. "Night!" I called back. I got in my room and slid down the back of the door. "You get in trouble?" Brick asked. "I wish. We got a post-card from. The Professor." Brick picked it up and read it. "So?" "Read from where its from." "Las Vegas. Pretty funny place for a group of science nerds." "That's because these science nerds are supposed to be Oregon." I said. "I heard a lady on the other end. Whatever he's doing it's not science." I growled. I did what I was supposed to do when I got mad. I grabbed a phone book threw it in the air and shot at it. The phone book turned to ashes. "Stupid gambling no-good." I took another phone book and blasted it. He left for Vegas and lied to us. What's worse it only one month away. "If he didn't want to spend time with us he should've said so!" I blasted another book. The boys saw the three boxes full of them. I blasted another. My side started hurting. "Ugh damn it!" I used my heat vision on one of the boxes until it blew up. I started panting. My side was killing me. I was about to do another one when someone knocked me out.

Butch

"She has abandonment issues." Boomer said. I placed her in her bed, and Brick put out the fire. "You think." I said. "I wonder what got her so mad. I mean everyone's entitled to a vacation." "Maybe the fact he lied about it. He probably lied to her." Boomer asked. "Yeah and the fact her dad's hooking up with a hooker. Let's face it she sees her dad as a man who does no wrong." "She got drowned in lies. I wonder what else she doesn't know." I mumbled

Me: Well?

Brick: Pretty good.

Boomer: I liked it!

Me: At least someone cares!

Butch: We don't have to care.

Buttercup: Yeah you asked for our opinions.

Brick: Sundepender doesn't own any of us. Though she wishes she does.

Me: Read and Review and you get pie! Who doesn't like pie?


	7. Chained angel and tears!

I woke up and my head was pounding. I saw it was five in the morning. I walked over to the guys. "Hey get up." I said. The guys slowly woke up. I led them to my bathroom and gave them their stuff. I went downstairs and washed their clothes. By the time they were done their clothes had dried. I gave it to them. I went downstairs and started making breakfast. Boomer came downstairs. "You're making breakfast this early?" "Yes cause I have to go shopping today." "For who?" Boomer asked. "I thought Bubbles was the one who did that." "She is but I'm talking about for you guys." I explained. "You need more clothes." Boomer nodded and went upstairs. I finished cooking and got ready to take my shower. I grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom. When I finished. I hurried and dried my hair. I wore a green midriff shirt that said lucky, black jeans and black converse. I went into my room and got the money. "Do you always dress like you hate the world?" "What the hell is wrong with you? I dress the way I want. Stop saying things out the blue, or people will think your crazy." I opened my window and flew out of it. I swear why do I have them in my house. I just hate it when Boomer or Bubbles use those eyes on me. I sighed well I'm stuck with them.

Butch

How much longer! This girl is going to make me stave to death! I heard her door open. We ran in the closet. "Buttercup?" Bubbles asked. "She's not here." She looked around and she spotted the pile of phone book ashes in the trash can. "Oh Buttercup." She said leaving. We came out the closet. "She wasn't kidding this girl has absolutely no privacy." Brick said. "Especially with us around." I thought about it. She is always working this girl needs a break. We saw Buttercup go through her window. "This is getting old." She said dropping the stuff. "Clothes and food. Now I gotta go." "Buttercup you seem stressed everything okay." "Of course why?" "Just worried after your episode last night." "Its nothing." She said leaving. "By the way I might be home late."

Buttercup

Before I left I went into the bathroom to make sure my shirt covered my gauzes. It stopped only a little below it. I smiled and ran downstairs. "Dinner is on the table. I won't be back until late." I said. "Where are you going?" Blossom asked. "Out with Allison." She nodded. Allison was only of the few of my friends she liked. I flew to the mall. "Hey B.C you ready?" Allison had purple tube-top, black skinny jeans, and black boots. She had red hair, and purple contacts. "Ready." I said with a smile. We hurried and ran into the place.

Allison came out. I ran in front of her. I had finished twelve minutes before her. Simply because she was about to cry each time. I smiled. "It wasn't so bad." I reassured her. I should know they had this really cool one and I got both my ear and belly-button pierced. I tried to reassure her. Every time she can do something she does it. "Hey let's go get tattoos." "Are you crazy? You need a parents consent to do that at our age." "Yeah and I got mine." "Good for you but the Professor is out of town." "Yeah and until he comes back you are your own guardian." I smiled at where she was going. "Well?" She asked. "Let's do it." Who gives a crap if the Professor can leave his fifteen year olds to go to Vegas, I can get a tattoo.

I got home around 10:00. I had bought myself a jacket. I had used the last of my money from my job, well at least until next week. I started going upstairs. "Where are you going?" I turned and saw Blossom and Bubbles. "Up stairs." "Where were you?" "Out I said I would be home late." I would've been home earlier but I had to pick up dinner for the guys. "Answer the question." "At the mall, once it closed we went to get ice-cream then to the skate park. I was hungry so we stopped at Burger King." "Really so you're not going to tell me you where at a tattoo shop." My eyes widened. "How did you know that?" "My friend saw you. What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing! I'm not allowed to have some fun."

"You're crazy! Why do you think its okay to do this?"

"What is the big deal!"

"The fact that this was completely stupid!"

"Right because all people with tattoos are going to hell! Have fun in heaven while I burn for my un-holy act!"

"Stop acting like this! This is serous!"

"Listen it's my body if I want to get a hundred tattoos you have no say so! Stop acting so perfect! It's okay for you to steal expensive golf clubs, but I can't get a tattoo. Get over yourself."

"Buttercup." She warned.

I took of my jacket. "By the way I got my belly-button pierced. So screw you!" I yelled running into my room and locked the door.

Butch

We had heard a lot of yelling but we didn't hear what they said, but when we saw Buttercup run into the room on the brink of tears we knew it was something big. I saw her belly-button was pierced. It has was hoop that had a gold star on it. She had diamond stud earrings and gold hoops. "What did you do?" we asked. She looked up. She wiped her eyes then lifted up her right sleeve. She had a pair of angel wings that looked like they where chained. She lifted up her other sleeve. It had words. "Chained angel." "You got a tattoo!" Brick yelled. She nodded. "Why are you upset then? Sure it's bad that's what we expect from you." Boomer asked. "How come I can get scars helping people but I can't get a tattoo? I spent my life fighting never being to have fun, make mistakes, or just be normal. I never got to watch cartoons, or be in school plays. I had to quit soccer because it interfered with my work. So I wanted to get something, just one little thing. But it was forbidden. I can't have a life. I do what is right then get locked away when I try to have fun. That's why I got this. That is what it means to be a chained angel." We never knew. She always enjoyed fighting but it can get tiring when you can't do anything else. We gave her a sad look. Buttercup got up and left. She came back in her pajamas and went to bed. "Goodnight." She said. "Night."

Boomer

I woke up hearing something. I walk into the hallway. It sounds like crying. I go to Bubble's room. I see she's crying in her sleep. I walk up to her. "Why are you crying?" I ask. "We're pushing her away." She cried. Before I knew it I was comforting her. When she stopped crying I was about to leave. "Don't leave." She said holding onto my hand. I sighed. I crawled into bed with her. Her sister is going to kill me.

Me: That was so sad!

Boomer: I'll say.

Buttercup: Why did I sound all depressed.

Me: Because you were upset.

Butch: Where do you get this stuff from?

Me: I don't know I was listening to a sad song when I wrote this.

Boomer: Sundepender doesn't own any of us!

Me: Read and Review and you get candy!


	8. Arguments and apologies

To answer question about the last chapter I want to point out something. Bubbles was crying in her sleep so when Boomer comforted her she was still asleep. She will think someone else was their in the morning.

I woke up to get the guys ready and saw Boomer was gone. I ran to the guys. "What?" Brick asked "Where's Boomer?" I growled. They looked around. I ran to Blossom's room. He wasn't there. I ran to Bubbles and sure enough he was there. I was furious! What the hell was he doing in my sister's room let alone her bed. I took him by his ear and pulled him down to Professor's lab his brothers followed. Good someone needs to be there if I decide that Boomer really doesn't need a life.

I tossed Boomer on the ground. "What the…Oh shit." He said. "What the hell do you think you're doing in her room! I should, I want to kill you!" "She was crying in her sleep!" "That's your excuse! She cries if a bug gets squished!" "So what did you want for me to do?" "Wake me up it's my job to take care of her."

"Great job you're doing. That's exactly why you're the perfect family!"

"I don't need a family lecture from you!"

"Apparently you do! Cause you're family is crazy!"

"Yeah! Then stay out of it! My family problems is none of your business!"

"Then I have some advice. Stop pushing them away!"

"Don't talk like you know me. I have problems! Everyone is on my back and I certainly don't need a criminal telling what I'm doing wrong!" Boomer stayed quiet. I was so mad. I started going up the stairs. "Grab you're crap! Because you're not staying in my house!" I slammed the door. I ran into my room and closed the door. I slid down the door. Then I started crying.

Brick

Boomer and Buttercup both went at it. Until someone lost it. "Damn I'm sorry guys." Boomer said. "Its okay I guess we were driving her crazy huh?" Butch said. "Hey I'm going to talk to her." I said going upstairs. I knocked on her door. When it opened I saw a puffy eyed Buttercup. I knew better to ask. She let me in and closed the door. I spoke first "Listen We're -." "Sorry." "What?" "I'm sorry. I just got so mad. Just seeing Boomer with her I kind of thought the worse and lost my temper. So you guys don't have to leave." I was shocked I so didn't see that coming. "Hold on. Will you be okay?" "Maybe not but I got to deal with it that's life." She said. She opened the door. "By the way tell those idiots to get up here? Wait why didn't you stop the fight with Boomer?" "Are you serious? I'm not getting into any fight that involves you." She smiled and left.

Buttercup

I started making breakfast. "Hey Buttercup?" "Huh oh what's up Bubbles?" "Where you in my room last night? I remember someone comforting last night. Then they crawled into my bed when I asked them to stay." "Oh yeah it was me I saw you were crying so I stayed." What was I supposed to tell her? "No Bubbles it was Boomer. You know your evil counterpart that's hell-bent on killing you. Yeah he's good for right now anyway. He's staying here because there's a bunch of aliens after him and his brothers. Don't worry after this is over with I am fifty-percent sure he won't try to hurt us." Like hell I will! Blossom came downstairs. Like that the air got tense. "Morning." She said. "Morning." Bubbles replied. I just continued cooking. I turned off the stove. "Here you go Bubbles." I said giving her food. "Eggs with extra cheese." I took my plate and walked away. "No breakfast for me?" With those simple words hell can break loose.

"Are you sure Blossom? I'm probably too stupid to make your breakfast. Just like I was stupid getting a tattoo." "Not this again?" Bubbles said. "No Bubbles let's see where she's going with this." Blossom said. "Okay then. I'm sorry I can't be perfect Blossom. You know like you. I just can't walk around with your damn snotty attitude and believe I'm the queen of this fucking word." "Is that what you think of me? That I think better than everyone else?"

"You certainly act like it." I said "Always pointing out my flaws."

"Well maybe if you weren't so damn reckless we wouldn't have this problem."

"I might be reckless but at lest I have a life. Isn't that why Derrick dumped you for your best friend?" I knew it was a low blow but still.

"What about you? Weren't you too much of a tomboy? Which is why Jackson cheated on you and then dumped you on-." She didn't finish it because Bubbles slapped her. I know right! "Stop it already! You two need to stop fighting. It's always been this way! Blossom she really is trying to see your point Buttercup but if you don't stop hiding how you feel this is what will happen." Blossom smiled. "Then theirs Buttercup she hides her feelings because she doesn't want you to worry but, if you keep belittling her she will only get more colder. You have to stop pushing her away or else you will loose her forever!" She started crying. "You two only fight. I know this is not what sisters do. I've never seen it. How can you talk about each others worst times like it was something funny. I just hate." "I'm sorry Bubbles." I said. "I'm sorry Blossom." Blossom stood in shock. I never apologized first. Hell its rare when I even apologize! I seem to be doing this a lot I need to stop. I walked upstairs.

"Another fight?" Butch asked? "Shut up." I raised my hand. He flinched. "Ha! Wimp." I grabbed my clothes to take a shower. I had been in two arguments today. One at 6:00 the other at 9:00. I guess I should get them breakfast. Then I should go eat mine. "Hey guys? Behave. Oh and Boomer sorry." I walked into the hall. I passed Blossom. We kept walking. "I'm getting to soft." I had concluded those boys were the reason.

Me: How sweet! Not really good though.

Butch: Where do you get this?

Me: Music? I usually listen to sad songs while I write.

Boomer: Why?

Me: It gets me sad for the character. So I do better.

Buttercup: What were you listening too?

Me: Kesha!

Brick: Sundepender doesn't own any of us.

Me: Read and Review and you get chocolate!


	9. Sleepovers and Freedom

I woke up the next morning tired as hell. I was way too lazy to wake the guys up. They can survive a day without a shower. "Buttercup!" I sighed. "Damn it Blossom it's Friday! That means no waking up till twelve! Capiche!" I heard someone storming up the stairs. I flew out my bed and threw the guys in the closet. In less than a second Blossom stormed in. She grabbed me and took me downstairs. "Damn you woman! Its 9:00!" I yelled. I got hit on the head. Now I know how Butch feels. "Can't you be normal for one morning?" Bubbles asked. We gave her the "Are- you- serious." look. "We got invited to a slumber party Buttercup. Do you want to go?" Blossom asked. I was about to say "Yes" but, then three boys came into my head. "Now thanks. I don't feel like it." They nodded and finished packing. "Bye B.C!" Bubbles yelled. "Don't get into any trouble." Blossom called. I waved until they left. Yes! A three day sleepover!

I walked into the house. I flew up the stairs. The guys were sitting on their "beds". "Get out." "What did we do?" Butch asked. "Nothing. My sisters are at a sleepover for three days." I explained. "So I'm not letting you sleep in my room if there are beds just yelling "Sleep in me". The guys seemed to have no problem with that. "Brick has Blossom's room, Boomer has Bubbles and-." "I stay with Buttercup." he said putting his arm around my shoulder. I took his arm and threw him on the ground. "No. You have the Professor's room. You know the one farthest away from me." I said going downstairs. "You're so cold B.C!" I zapped him with my heat vision. Then continued downstairs.

I started making pancakes. The guys came down stairs. "What are you making?" Boomer asked. "What do they look like?" "Pancakes." "Really because I was trying to make waffles." I whined. The guys shot me a look. "Just kidding." I started cutting up an apple. "Now what are you doing?" Butch asked. "Hold on." I finally finished. I set them down. "Boomer." I gave him blueberry pancakes with blueberry sauce, and of course blueberries. "Brick." Pancakes with strawberries, strawberry sauce, and whip cream. "Butch do you like apples?" he nodded. I placed pancakes with whip cream and tons of cinnamon apples. I had the same thing as Butch. "This looks amazing!" they yelled. I smiled as the guys ate them all down. "I get the shower first." I said.

I hurried and took a shower. I got dressed. I had black jeans with chins on the side, black sneakers, my hair was in a messy bun. Shit I forgot my shirt. I only had a sport bra. Oh well they had seen me in one before. I opened the door. Then someone crashed into me and I fell on the floor and someone lips crashed onto mine. I opened my eyes to see Butch. I pushed him off and ran to my room. I slammed the door and fell to my knees. "Oh my God." I whispered "That did not just happen." I covered my mouth. I won't be able to look at him the same Damn it!

Butch

That was a total accident. I had to go to the bathroom and once I heard the shower turn off. Thank the Lord. I waited until she opened the door. I crashed into her and well you know the rest. She is going to kill me, heck my brothers are going to help. They told me not to harass her a lot. This doesn't count as harassment this just count as kissing her by accident. But she will feel weird and won't like having me here then she'll kick us out and Oh God!

I ran to her room and banged on her door. "Buttercup?" No answer. I tired again. Still no answer. Brick came upstairs. "What's wrong?" "She won't open her door." I hoped he wouldn't ask questions. "That's strange she was just in a good mood and-. What did you do?" he asked. I told him the story which got me hit on the head. "Damn it I said it was by accident." "I know but did it ever occur to you that she wants to be alone?" "I don't care I need to talk to her!" He sighed. "I'll talk to her." "Good luck she won't let me in." He hit me again. "What was that -." I shut my mouth when Brick opened the door. "It was never locked." He said going inside then closing the door. Now I feel stupid.

Brick

I saw Buttercup on her bed listening to her I-pod. I tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up. "I'm not kicking you out." She said taking out her I-pod. "I know but Butch wants to talk to you." "What's there to talk about? It was an accident. Why does he want to make it more than is?" I smiled. "You're afraid to talk to him aren't you?" "Yes." She said putting her head down. I laughed. "Don't say a word to your brother." I nodded. "Still we have to live together. If you don't talk things out now-." "I know." She got up. "Brick you used to be my enemy that's all I thought you would be. But now you act like a brother/father." I smiled. "I have to too be the oldest of those two." She smiled and left.

Buttercup

I walked onto the roof. "I see you have a shirt on." Butch joked. I smiled. "You dummy." I said laughing. "Listen I wanted to say I'm not mad about what happened." He smiled when he heard this. I slapped him on the head. "That's for crashing into me." I slapped him again. "That's for still not saying sorry." "Oh sorry." He said. I nodded. "That's called abuse you do know that?" "Now its not. I call it "correcting". I correct those with bad manners by giving them a light type on the head." "Liar." "You're superhuman it shouldn't hurt." "You can be a Bitch sometimes." "Love you too Butchie boy." I said giving him a kiss in the check. "By the way we're going out tomorrow." I said leaving. I like having them here. Still it scares me. What will happen if my sisters find out. Oh well we gotta watch and wait.

Me: That was awesome.

Buttercup: you made me kiss Butch! Twice!

Butch: You know you like this."

Boomer: I was barely in this story. 

Me: Sorry but you had such a bug role last time.

Brick: Whose turn is it?

Buttercup: Sundepender dosen't own any of us. The Lord still loves us.

Me: Damn you! Read and Review and you get Buttercup's pancakes. Taste better than it sounds.


	10. Sleepovers and Freedom part 2

Just to make this clear this is not a date, but their will be BxB. The guys go out with her simply cause she's bored as hell.

I woke up and smiled when there were no boys. I walked outside and saw Boomer and Butch fighting on the floor. The smile dropped right off my face. I sighed grabbed my clothes and walked to the bathroom. I hurried and showered. Then got dressed. Black jean, black knee high converse. Before I put on my shirt I looked at my wound. It was healing up pretty nicely. I smiled and put on my shirt. It was a black shirt that said "If your reading this…Stop before I call the cops." Then on the back it said "Pervert!" in green letters.

I started humming as I came down the stairs. "Ready to go?" Brick wore a red shirt and black jeans, with white sneakers. Boomer had a blue hoodie sleeveless hoodie and black jeans with black and blue sneakers. Butch had a green shirt with black jacket, black baggy jeans, with black sneakers. "Ready to go?" I asked "What no disguises?" "No because we are going out of town." They nodded. "Just in case. Brick put these contacts in." He nodded and put in the black contacts. We started flying to the city or island.

I smiled when we landed there. "Welcome to Island-Town!" I smiled. "This place has no monsters so we never fight here. I come here when I need to cool off though." "Crystal!" We heard. We saw a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. "Naomi!" I said hugging her. "Crystal?" The guys asked. "Yeah you know my name." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "This is two are my cousins. Blood and Basher. Then Blade is my-." "Boyfriend!" she yelled. Butch's jaw dropped. 'I was going to say brother.' I thought. "Right." I said with a smile. I took Butch's hand and sent him a look that said "Play-along." He nodded. "You two are a match mad in heaven!" she yelled. "Well see you later!" Naomi called running away. "She sure is…" "Loud." Brick said finishing for Boomer. "I'm starting to think all people with blue eyes are." Butch said with a smirk. We started laughing well Boomer didn't.

I took them to a huge mall. There is supposed to be an arcade around here. This place has the most high-tech stuff in the world. "Found it!" I yelled. I showed the guys and they where shocked. It was heaven. Tons of games you can play. "I'll be at the racing games!" Boomer yelled. "We'll be at the shooting games!" Butch and Brick yelled. I laughed and went to my favorite game. It was a simple boxing game. You could fight the computer or get some one to challenge you. I finished some kid when I got a new challenger. The fight went on for fifteen minutes. I saw an opening and took it. He was almost down. The he hit me out of no where. "You lost." Appeared on the screen. I marched to the other side and saw it was Butch. Well that explains it.

Butch

After I beat Buttercup on the boxing game I didn't see her anymore. "Hey guys have you seen Buttercup?" They shook their heads no. We started looking and stopped when we heard a huge crowed. We got to the front and saw a dancing machine and some was killing it. We got a closer look and saw Buttercup. She was dancing to "Just Dance" and she was killing it. She never missed a beat. The song finished. "You're hot!" The machine yelled. The crowed starting cheering. When she saw us she waved. Buttercup jumped down. "What's with those faces?" "Your dancing was-." "I know. I was pretty bad huh?" "Are you crazy!" Boomer yelled. "That was amazing." She smiled. "Thanks but Bubbles is better." If that was bad in her eyes I would love to see great.

Buttercup took us to a burger place. "Four Island-Town specials!" she called. "You got it crystal." "I will never get used to that." Brick said. She smiled. "Hey being Buttercup can be stressful." She said with a smile. I ate the Burger. It was the most delicious things I had in my life. "Ready to go?" she asked once I was done." "Sure let me just go to the Bathroom." She told me where it was. Once I was done I ran into Naomi. "Oh hey Blade!" "Hey. Have you seen Buttercup." "Yeah I think B.C. went that way. I was about to say thanks. "Don't you mean Crystal?" She realized her mistake. "I'm sorry Blade I got to go!" She yelled running away. What the hell is going on.

I walked up to them. "Ready I got to show you this real good place." I needed to talk to her and I needed to do it alone. I saw she didn't finish her burger. I snatched it off her plate and ran off. "Butch!" she yelled. I saw she started running after me. We ran faster and faster. I stopped. She came to halt. "Butch what the hell is wrong with you?" She yelled. "Why do they know you're Buttercup." "That is none of your business! We have a bigger situation!" 'What's that ?" I asked. "Were lost."

Me: Wow didn't see that coming! Read and review and you get ice cream Also check out my poll! Sorry this was short but I was supposed to log of ten minutes ago!


	11. Sleepovers and Freedom part 3

I wanted to kill him! "What?" he had a vey puzzled look on his face. "We are lost!" I yelled. "I chased you to the other side of the island. The forest side." Butch looked around nothing but trees surrounded us. "I want to kill you! Why would you do this!" "I wanted to talk to you but I guess I went too far." He said sheepishly scratching his head. I was mad but I had to get over it. "Let's go. We're going to walk back." "Why?" "Cause I'm too damn tired after chasing. Plus these trees are really high you might hurt yourself." I said walking away

It had been twenty minutes and I refused to talk to Butch. "I said sorry! Will you forgive me already!" I said nothing. "Buttercup!" he whined. I shook my head no. "Why not!" I wanted to give him a list of reasons but, I bit my tongue and let him keep complaining. "You're being a Bitch!" I turned and zapped him with my heat vision and started walking. "Buttercup!" he yelled. I sighed. I knew what he was doing. I do the exact same thing to my family when I want something. In this case he wanted for me to speak and except his apology. Not going to happen! I continued walking. The truth was I wasn't tired at all I just wanted Butch to suffer silence this entire walk. "I'm bored." Though this backfired on me because he wouldn't shut up! Which I guess is another way we're alike. I kept ignoring him. He started mumbling as we walked. I'm starting to wish I had decided to fly.

It had been forty minutes and Butch was dead bored. Then he did something unexpected. He started singing "Tick Tock by Ke$ha!" "Wake up in the morning fellin like P Diddy. Got my glasses, I'm out the door. I'm gonna hit this ci-." "What the hell are you doing!" "Singing." He said with a smile. I knew I was supposed to ignoring him but he was annoying the hell out of me! He was ten times worse then my sisters, or Mojo when he's rambling on about his greatness! I just snapped and now I want to snap his neck into two. "Buttercup." "What!" "River." "What-." I answered my own question when I fell into a river. It was shallow but I still got pretty wet. "I warned you." He sighed like it was my fault! I smiled and pulled him in the water with me. That was my fault.

Butch

She pulled me into the water and it was freezing! "You evil tiny bitch!" "I am not tiny!" she yelled splashing water on me. "You are so!" I shouted splashing it right back. "No I'm just not finished growing yet." I laughed and her stupid response. "Let's face it you've been short since you were five." She tackled me. "So what if I'm short. I can still kick your ass!" she had a smirk as she stood above me. I pulled her leg causing her to fall. We started wrestling in the water. We were at it until I pinned her down. I looked at her and we bursted out laughing. We finally stopped when we saw how close we were. I quickly go off of her and helped her up. "You're soaked." She said a smile still on her face. "Yeah well we're going to be in trouble later." "I don't care." I heard her say. "I had fun that's all that matters.

"How long is it any way?" "Well we've been walking for fifty five minutes. It takes two hours to get there and it is 7:57." She said. It was getting dark if we don't get back soon we will be in so much trouble. I then realized I had completely forgotten the reason I had wanted to talk to Buttercup alone before. I scrambled my brain still trying to find the answer. "Shoot! Stupid bugs." I said swatting them away. "Naomi said there were a lot here." Then it clicked. I grabbed Buttercup's arm and had her face me. "Something wrong?" "Yeah why did Naomi know your nickname." That took her by surprise. I looked in her eyes and saw she was coming up with a lie. Then the look she had stopped and she sighed.

"I asked them to call me Crystal." "Why?" "Like I said being me can be stressful so I asked them to treat me like a non-super powered local. They understood and did as I asked." She explained. I suddenly felt like a jerk. I mean she's helping us out and I'm digging into her personal life. It isn't even any of my business. "I'm sorry." "No problem besides it's not like it's a sad story." She said laughing.

We kept on walking. "How much longer?" "Well fifteen minutes." I started laughing and mouthed the "Finally." "Drama queen." She laughed. I felt something dropped on my head. I looked up and water started to fall. "Damn it!" we both yelled. We started running until we got to the plaza and it was empty. It was now pouring. "Where is everyone?" I asked "Either at home, in the mall or at the…damn it!" she yelled "What?" "I missed the party at Naomi's. I miss it every year and the one time I was going to make it." It had to be around nine by now shouldn't parties last longer. I saw how upset she looked. "Let's dance." She gave me a look. "Here why not?" She looked in my eyes and saw I was serious. I took her hand and started moving along with her. The next thing I knew we were really dancing. It was like the rain was our music. I never thought I would do this. We moved in perfect harmony. When we finished Buttercup smiled and hugged me. I smiled.

Brick

Boomer and I looked from before. "Shouldn't we stop them?" He asked. "Let them have their fun. I mean they deserve it." "Why's that?" "They like each other and when he has to leave." Boomer got what I was saying. "I don't want to leave. I mean she's like a sister." I nodded knowing what he was talking about. I didn't want to leave her either.

Me: Amazing!

Buttercup: It was pretty good.

Me: She gave me a compliment!

Butch: Don't get used to them

Boomer: Sundepender doesn't own us though this was entirely her idea.

Me: Read and Review and you get Island-Town burgers! Plus check out my poll and vote! It plays a big role in the story!


	12. Grim reaper and wounds

Sorry that I haven't updated I've was at my dad's house all weekend. Now to the story!

I woke up next morning sick. This was no surprise to me. I get the sick most out of my sisters, germs just like me. I think because green reminds them of buggers. Just my opinion. Still my sisters come back and if I'm still sick they will be coming back and forth to check on me. The last ting I need seeing the guys will be in my room. Just what I needed more stress. I started coughing. "Hey Buttercup you up yet?" I was about to yell yes but my through hurt to much. I thought about how to get Brick away from the door. I hated getting sick and I hated what you had to do when you where sick. "Buttercup." I heard again. He was about to go away when I sneezed and flew out the bed. I silently cursed and Brick came inside. He saw I was on the ground my eyes puffy and red and I was upside down. He put me in the bed and walked out.

Brick

"Butch. Buttercup is sick so you have to take care of her." He almost chocked on his spoon. "Why do I have too?" "Due to your smart idea of dancing in the rain and getting you two lost she's sick." He glared at me. "I said getting lost was an accident. It was by accident we ran to the uninhabited part of the island." "No one cares." Boomer piped up. I nodded clearing agreeing with him. He glared at both of us now. He finished his cereal and went upstairs. I smiled. I love being the oldest.

Butch

I walked upstairs and opened her door. She was on the bed glaring at the ceiling. "Hoping it will collapse on you? Well that makes two of us." She stuck her tongue at me. I smiled and sat down next to her. "You okay?" She punched me in the arm. "Don't underestimate me. I just need to sleep." "And medicine." I reminded her. She glared at me. I flinched. "No medicine." She growled. I had no problem with that. I nodded and left.

Buttercup

I was stubborn and I knew it. Still I hate medicine and I refused to take it even if kills me. Which it will probably won't. I took out my Nintendo and started playing my heart out. Being bored sucked. I had finished my game in an hour and in two minutes I was bored again. 'What to do? What to do?' I sang in my head over and over. Then I started humming and started singing. Two minutes Butch stormed in my room and put duct tape over my mouth. I glared at him and tried to take it off. Brick came I my room took it off and hit Butch on the head. I smiled. Then he started glaring.

Butch

This girl will try everything to get me for making her sick. "Butch." Boomer said. "Go bring Buttercup something to eat." I glared at him. When did he get put in charge? I was about to say some thing but quickly shut my mouth and made her a sandwich and got her a bag of chips. I walked upstairs and heard Buttercup coughing hard. I went into the bathroom and grabbed the medicine. Then walked into her room. She started eating at and wolfed it down. "Thanks Butchie boy." She said with a smile. She started coughing. "Buttercup you need to take some medicine." She glared at me as she covered her mouth. She choked out a no. I started patting her on the back until she stopped.

Buttercup

I took the bottle from him got up and threw it out the window. "Are you crazy!" Butch yelled. "I won't take it." I started coughing and some blood came out. "We need to get you to a hospital." "No I won't go even if it kills-." I never finished because I blacked out.

Butch

I caught her and carried her bridal style. I noticed her side was bleeding. No way should it have opened. I grabbed the cloaks we used before and ran downstairs. "Come one. We're going to the hospital!" I yelled tossing them the cloaks. We put them on and flew towards the hospital.

When we landed Brick ran up to the receptionist and yelled for a doctor. In less than a second she was on a hospital bed. My brothers and I stood in the waiting room. I was scared as hell. "Utonium?" they called. We walked into her room where the doctor stood. "You're her cousins." We nodded. "What was wrong with her?" Boomer asked. "Well she had a high fever which as you said she threw the medicine bottle out the window. The bruise she had opened because well it seems she hadn't been treating it properly if she even treated it at all. The coughing up was simply too much activity for her heart." He explained. Why the hell wouldn't she take the medicine or treat her wounds.

We sat around her bed waiting for her to wake up. Then her roommate woke up. It was an old lady. "Who are you?" She demanded. I was in a bad room so I said. "We're the sons of the grim reaper. We are here to take your lives." My eyes glew green and she fainted. "Butch her chart says she has heart problems." Brick said. Luckily we heard the heart machine beep. Then we herd a groan. Buttercup was waking up.

Me: Is she alright!

Butch: Stupid you wrote this!

Me: That's right.

Boomer: Is she alright!

Brick: You already know the answer.

Boomer: Sundepender doesn't own us.

Butch: Speak the truth.

Me: Read and review and you get sandwiches.

Brick: Check out her poll too.


	13. Let's go

I opened my eyes and saw the guys. "Get out my room." I told them rolling over. My head came in contact with a white pillow. "Where the hell is my green star pillow?" I mumbled. I got up and saw where I was. "You brought me to a damn hospital!" That was it I was going to kill them. I started to move when my side started to hurt. I'll do it later.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I yelled. "Didn't I tell you not to take me to a hospital!" "What's wrong with us? What about you!" I was shocked. "What the hell are you talking about?" "Why didn't you take the medicine, or treat the wound you got?" Boomer asked. "That is none of your business." I could easily yell at Butch but Boomer was a different story. He reminded me too much of Bubbles. "Buttercup." Brick warned. "Just drop it." I said in a warning tone. "No tell us!" Butch said getting close. I hated when they did that. I couldn't take it. "I said drop it!" I yelled. Tears were threatening to spill out my eyes. I jumped out the bed, and flew out the window. "Buttercup!" I heard. I ignored the it and kept flying.

I was near my house. I had a secret hiding place. It was a tree house. We never go up there because it was old and sure to collapse. My sisters never think I would go up there. We built it when we were six. I ran out the hospital in such a rush I still had the hospital gown on. "Buttercup?" I saw Boomer come up the ladder. "I don't want to talk." "I do." He said sounding serious." I sighed.

"Why?" "Well what's the point in getting upset over this it was just as stupid medicine bottle?" "You know that's not what we're talking about." I sighed. "We're worried. Don't you get it? Your not even taking care of yourself. If we weren't here and your sisters we're still at the slumber party you would be dead." "I get it but I gave up on trying to rely on doctors and medicine." "Don't tell me it's because it tastes nasty and the hospital is depressing." I smiled. "No not in this case."

Boomer

"When I was ten my teacher died. She was going through surgery and the doctor said the chances of here dying was 1 percent out of ninety-nine. Well she went threw it and then she died. My teacher died." (I think that's how you spell it.) "She was really important to me. When she was alive I would actually like to go to school. I hated going to school because it reminds me to much of her. I don't go to hospitals because well I don't trust doctors."

Tears almost fell out her eyes but she wiped them away. "What about medicine?" I asked hoping it wasn't sad. "You know ?" "She was the Mayor's assistant?" "Right. When I was eight. She was sick you see. The doctors said if she took her medicine she would get better. She did that and everyday she got worse. It killed me to see what was happening. So then one day I wished her pain would end…and" she buried her head in her knees. I knew what she was talking about.

Her life must have been awful. Two of her most important people died, her dad leaves her to go to Vegas, and her family is slowly falling apart. "I just wish that they knew I loved them." I hugged her. "I'm sure they do. But Buttercup they living happily know and they don't want to watch you not taking care of yourself. They fought for their lives as hard as they could. They would want you to do the same." I told her. "Plus your sisters would be really sad if you died like this. I know we would." I got up and left. I knew she doesn't like to let see people her cry.

Buttercup

I thought of what Boomer told me. I didn't understand it. How they did this when no one else could. I never opened up to my sisters. Then I remembered what Boomer said about my sisters. "You're pushing them away." I knew I was. I never tried getting close to them. I thought about all the times Blossom or Bubbles asked me to do something with them. I probably turned them down more than half of it. I got up and went into the kitchen.

The guys just looked at me. I went into the cabinet and pulled out the spare bottle of medicine. I tossed it to Brick. "I'm going upstairs to change and re-do this stupid gauze. Brick go measure how much I need." With that I walked upstairs. I knew the guys were probably smiling at this.

"What changed your mind?" Butch asked once I stepped out the bathroom. I had a green tang top, black cargoes and sneakers. My hair was left down. "Your brother is a master of persuasion." He smiled. "The truth is I had to do it for my family and friends." I said hoping he got the hint. He smiled. So I guess he did.

Boomer and Brick raced up the stairs. He passed me the medicine. Which I happily drank. "What's with you?" Butch asked. "You're sisters are home." Brick said. "Their not to be here till tomorrow!" "Well tell that to them!" Boomer yelled. I pushed them in my room. Then ran down stairs.

"Hey guys." I said once they entered the door. "Hey B.C.!" Bubbles said. "Hey." Blossom said dropping the bags. "Why are you guys home early?" "Lisa got sick." Oh great an epidemic. Bubbles looked sad. "What's up?" "We were supposed to go shopping?" "Then let's go." I couldn't believe those words came out my mouth. "Really?" Blossom asked. "Sure. I mean our allowances should be enough to buy us a couple of things." Bubbles squealed and hugged me. She ran upstairs to get our money. "What got into you?" Blossom asked. "Nothing Leader girl. Just decided to spend some time with you." She smiled. My sisters got out the door. I had finished putting on my shoes and started to close the door when I saw the guys on the stairs. I smiled and waved. They mouthed "bye". I closed the door and flew away.

Me: How was it?

Brick: Good.

Boomer: Awesome!

Buttercup: I liked it.

Me: You are the only one who hasn't given me a compliment.

Butch: Sundepender doesn't own us.

Me: Hey! Don't ignore me!

Butch: Read and review and you get a lollipop.

Me: Butch!

Butch: Also check out the poll. It plays a big role in this story.

Me: Damn it Butch!

Butch: Oh and I forgot I liked it.

Me: Really you're not just saying that?

Butch: Who knows?

Me: *gulp* Anyway see ya!


	14. Attack of the Sandman! Part 1!

I got home with my sisters at 10:00. "Thanks B.C. we had fun." Bubbles said. I smiled and went upstairs. The guys were sitting on my bed. Then I realized my short days of freedom were gone. I smiled and sat on the floor. "So how was it?" Brick asked. "It was…good. I actually had fun!" I said. The guys smiled. "Why I always turned them down I never know." "Well that doesn't matter now. It matters that you're spending time with them." Butch told me. I hugged them. "What was that for?" Boomer asked. "Figure it out." With that I left to go change.

No one

A shadow stood on a roof. "I have a mission for you." Another shadow appeared. "What is it?" "Three boys are hiding in this house. We are after them. You're job is to capture them, you can hurt them if necessary." The other shadow smiled. "Don't worry I don't fail." "Good. I wish you luck. Sandman."

Butch

We were about to go to sleep. "You know we haven't seen a monster in a while." "Don't jinx it." Buttercup said. Turning off the lights. "Night" we all said in unison.

I was asleep when I heard an ear piercing scream. I snapped my head up. Everyone in the room was up and it was only 2:00. What the hell. We heard the scream again this time it was louder and I almost lost my hearing! "Bubbles." I heard Buttercup say. She jumped out her bed and ran. We followed her. She almost slipped on something but I caught her. She mumbled thanks and kept running.

We saw Bubbles in a corner crying. "Come back! Please!" she yelled. "Bubbles it's me." "I need you. You can't leave!" Buttercup tried her best to calm her down. "Buttercup! You can't leave!" That shocked all of us. "Is that sand?" I asked noticing something coming out her ear. "The Sandman." She growled. She stood up. "Come out here!" We heard laughing. "I mean it!" The laughing stopped. "Boomer take her to the lab! You two come with me Blossom might be next."

Buttercup

I was right she was next. We found her yelling about how she was trying but no one can be perfect. Brick laid Blossom on the examining table. "When I find this bastard he is going to be praying that he was dead." "So you're not going to kill him?" Boomer asked making sure. "Of course I am! Why wouldn't I?" "So you don't get sent to jail for murder." Brick told me. "Worry about the little parts later." They gave an exasperated sigh. We heard more laughing. "That's it! I'm gonna get him. Guys stay here!" I ran out.

I found myself in the living room. "What do you want? Did you not learn your lesson?" A giant sand monster appeared. "Oh I don't remember what happened. Maybe I'll remember after I kill you!" "Wow. I guess you got a power-up." I smirked. "Well who cares bring it on!"

Butch

That girl has been gone for ten minutes! "I'm going to look for her." I ran into the living room and saw a beat-up Buttercup. I ran up to her. "Are you okay?" She groaned and sat up. "Are you okay?" I asked again. "Do I look okay!" I want him dead! I want him to be begging for mercy. Damn it I…I" She had a blank look on her face. "Buttercup?"

She stood up. I saw the sand in her ear. "Oh god." "Butch Jojo…Die!" A blast of energy came from her hands. I grabbed her by the shirt and pushed her into a closet. I then locked it.

I ran downstairs and saw Blossom and Bubbles attacking my brothers. "Where's Buttercup?" Brick asked dodging one of Blossom's hits. "The usual stuck in a closet." Buttercup tackled me. She raised a knife and thrusted it near my head but a blast of dark blue energy sent her flying. She growled. Brick threw Blossom into Bubbles. My brothers and I flew threw the ceiling. I turned and saw them chasing us. Damn it! How can we stay alive without hurting them?

Me: I wanted to write more but it's almost 10:00. Sorry!

Butch: to bad it was getting good.

Boomer Yeah !

Boomer: Sundepender doesn't own any of us!

Me: Read and review and you get a cookie! Plus check out my poll please. It's has to do with what's coming up real soon! Bye!

Brick: Plus she doesn't have enough views to make a desicion


	15. Attack of the Sandman! Part 2

Buttercup shot a blast of energy. "What should we do!" I yelled. "Try to live stupid!" Brick yelled back. More blasts came and we dogged them all. "Stay close!" I yelled. They did as they were told and a shield was put around us. "We need a plan." I said. "No duh." Boomer piped up. "I got one." Brick told us. Finally we might have a chance.

The girls kept trying to break through the shield. Then I let it down. They guys went and stopped Buttercup while I dealt with her sisters. They charged at me and when they were a second away from me I put a shield around them. The thing is this shield keeps thing in instead of out. I smiled. Then Boomer was thrown into me. "Sorry bro." he groaned. Brick threw a punch at her knocking her back a little.

"Buttercup listen to us you're no in your right mind!" I yelled. "Just shut-up and come with me!" She yelled nearly zapping with her heat vision. I charged and tackled to the top of a building. She pulled out a knife. She charged at me. I threw her over my shoulder she used her hand to slow her self down. "Is that all you got?" I asked. She tackled me. She kept trying to stab my head but I kept moving it. I used my heat vision to knock the knife out her hand, then threw her off me. I charged at her and then Brick tripped me sending me onto her and guess what… we kissed!

Buttercup

I pushed him off me. "How dare you! I'll…I'll" My head starting hurting. I have to kill him but why? This fells like it happened before. When my sisters, and the bathroom. "You kissed me." I whispered. Then it went into place. "You kissed me! Again! I'm gonna kill you Butch! Do you hear me! You no good idiot!" They looked shocked. "What!" "Buttercup you're back!" Boomer yelled hugging me. "I never left stupid." I mumbled. The guys explained what happened quickly. "Damn it I'm gonna kill him!" I started walking away when Brick grabbed me by the ear. "That's what happened last time. You're going with us. No exceptions!" I mumbled a string of curses. I noticed to lights one blue and one pink. "Well you need a new plan Leader Boy. Cause we got company." "Leader boy?" he asked. "Yeah I call Blossom Leader girl. Why can't I call you Leader Boy?" If Brick knew one thing it's don't argue with me.

"We'll take on your sisters. You two go find the Sandman!" Brick yelled flying off. "Good luck." Boomer said before leaving. Butch and I flew for it. "So how do we find him?" he asked. "Follow the sand." "What sand." I pointed to the giant sand trail below. We continued flying when a strange feeling passed over me. "What's wrong?" Butch asked. "How he beat me. I know Sandman he uses people to hurt you. He's not strong enough to take me down." "So you got beat." Memories danced in my hand. "No." "What I didn't hear you." "Butch Sandman didn't defeat me." Everything around us turned black. "That's right. I did."

Butch

We turn around to see an older looking Buttercup. She wore the Mange costume. Her hair was longer and her left eye was black instead of green. "Well, Well. You brought company." She said laughing. "Who are you!" I demanded. "You don't know? I'm Buttercup's worst fear. Isn't that right B.C?" Her worst fear is herself what the hell? "Leave me the hell alone." "Funny that's what our sisters said when I killed them." She said laughing.

What the hell is going on. "All those great times we had. Burning the Professor alive. Poisoning Blossom. Making Bubbles scream for mercy then chopping off that pretty little head." She said getting closer. Buttercup stepped back. "I never did that!" "Not yet but you will." She said in a sweet tone. "I just can't wait for my favorite day. The day when you kill you family, friends, and enemies. To take over the world. My favorite person killing just had to be you Butch." I flinched hearing that. Her voice sounded cheery but you could feel the iciness from her voice.

I pushed her away from Buttercup. "Leave her the hell alone." I don't get it what is her fear. "Still don't get huh? I swear sometimes you're stupider than Boomer. Her fear is losing control and hurting all those she loves. I am what she will be if- oh sorry when that happens." "It's not going to happen!" Buttercup yelled. Her older self laughed. "Too late. Your hiding criminals, lying to your sisters, wondering if this stupid world is worth saving cause they take you for granted." "Shut up!" "Or what you'll kill me. How many times have you said that and really wanted to do it. Only one second away but you pry yourself away." "Shut up Damn it!" "Like when you beat up Fuzzy, Rocco Socko, Princess. You've killed twice haven't you?" I looked at her. "The first time wasn't really a murder, but you did make Butch blow up and you tried to do it again. I underestimated you." "I said shut up!" she was on her knees now.

She was about to break. "Didn't I say leave her alone!" "Hush Butch this has nothing to do with you." A blast of energy sent me back. "I killed you once and I did it before!" I dogged the next blast. Damn it!

"Get a hold on yourself! You're not going to hurt your sisters or your friends! This isn't you!" I ran up to her. "I've watched you there were times you had a chance to hurt someone but didn't. You could've stopped helping people anytime! Listen Buttercup you aren't going to become her so stand up and fight!" She snapped her head up and tears were rolling down her cheeks. "Stop it! Everything she said was true! This is going to happen!" I had never seen her cry before well no one had. "That's right now get over it Butch!" Her older self yelled. "Drop dead. She isn't going to become you." "How do you know that?"

"She is nothing like you. She's strong, tough, beautiful, doesn't give a crap of what people think about her or material things. She's given her life to save thousands. Yeah she wonders about being a hero but she always helps people. Go ahead ad say about all the crap she's done I've done ten times that and more. Her good outweighs her bad. Plus you're not so evil I can see it in your eyes. You said you've killed me once so that means you have yet to do it again. That one time was when we were five. You're too scared to kill me because I'm the greatest challenge you have and ever will have." She grabbed me by my shirt. "I'll kill you!" A blast came out her hand but it was stopped.

"Put him down." I saw Buttercup. "I don't care who you are no one kills him got it!" I was dropped. A sword appeared in her hands. "Listen here. I don't really care if you're supposed to be me or not. I am choosing my future my way. If I want him dead I'll try to kill him. If I want him alive he lives to see another day. Do you get it!" She swung her sword barely missing her older self. "I already made my choice to stay good and to live with my family and friends. So don't go and act like you know me because you're not real!" Then she pierced her older self. "You're not evil. Neither am I." A light came and surrounded us.

I opened my eyes to see us in an alleyway. Buttercup was standing with a guy in a nightgown in her hands. "Go before I kill you." He scurried away. "So it was all a dream?" "Yeah Sandman put us in it." She said helping me up. "Oh and Butch tell anyone about my fear or seeing me cry and you'll regret it." I smiled. "So are you okay?" "I don't know. I'm still afraid but we'll that was a figment of my imagination if it actually becomes true-." "It won't." "How do you know?" "I just do."

Buttercup

When we got home my sisters were knocked out with little bruises. I wish I could say the same for us. My sisters had no memory of what happened. The world went back to normal. There was a knock on the door. "Coming!" I opened the door. "Buttercup!" The person yelled hugging me. "Professor." I whispered.

Me: This was so long! Some parts were cute!

Butch: No duh you were at the computer for hours because you wee to lazy to make a part 3

Me: Sorry but at least it's done!

Buttercup: You made me kiss him and the Professor is back!

Me: I know that.

Boomer: Sundepender doesn't own us.

Brick: Read and Review and you get burritos. Please do the poll before this girl has a heart attack. It has to do with the story.

Me: I'm not going to update till I get more votes.


	16. Really important author's note!

Hey guys just needed to tell you I will be updating soon I just don't know when. My mom has the computer. You see I just went to Jamaica for her wedding and we had no WiFi ! So my finished and unfinished story is on her computer. She doesn't get back till Thursday. So I did a little one-shot so you guys had something of mine to read.

Love,

Sundepender


	17. Betrayal and Trust

I know I said I wouldn't update till I get more votes. However my stupid older brother told me to stop acting like a drama queen and write the chapter. So I got the results and this is what I got so I hope you like it. The question was…Should Buttercup tell her sisters about the Professor? This is what I got.

Why was he here! I just looked shocked. "Professor!" my sisters cried. He walked over to them and hugged them. I closed the door. "I thought you were going to be gone

Till school starts." Blossom said. "I pulled some strings." He replied with a smile. 'Yeah right.' I thought. Remembering that I was supposed to be happy I quickly hid my face of disgust. "Hey are you hungry?" I asked. "I'm quite alright. Thank you Buttercup." I smiled and finished making breakfast. Then went upstairs.

"Let me guess?" Butch said. "Your sisters have control of the T.V and turned off your favorite channel?" I didn't say anything. I simply sat on my bed. "What's with you?" Brick asked. "The Professor." I said. "What happened is he hurt!" Boomer cried. "I wish!" I yelled. "He's back. Right know he's downstairs." They guys looked at her with sad eyes. "Why did he come back?" Butch asked. "If I knew I'm sure that it would be a stupid reason." "Like?" Brick asked. "Like he has no more money." "Oh come on he cares for you." Boomer told me. I got up with my clothes. "I wish I believed that." I told them walking out my room.

I had finished showering and put on green waist-length low cut shirt, black boyfriend shirts, and a black shirt underneath. My hair was wet so I just left it down. I kept thinking if I was going at this wrong. I mean everyone was entitled to a vacation. I just wish that he told us! I sighed and walked down the stairs. "Hey Buttercup?" Bubbles called. "Why do you have that look on your face?" I stopped and gave her a smile. "Oh just thinking what to do for the skate-boarding competition." She smiled and sat down. 'If I don't go to jail for murdering the Professor first.'

I had completely forgotten about the contest! I never do that. Then again I never had three evil fugitives hiding in my room either. I grabbed my skate-board and ran to the door. "I'm going out!" I had to practice. No way in hell was I losing my title.

I was skate-boarding when Mitch came. I stopped and ran to him. "You're skate-boarding in that?" he asked. "Sorry well I had to get out of the house." I groaned. "So what are you doing?" "I'm going to do the 360 hard-flip." His mouth dropped. "Did you go psycho? Because I think you just went psycho!" I laughed at his reaction. The 360 hard-flip is one of the hardest skate-boarding moves. No questions asked. Still if anyone can pull it of its me.

I got home tired and hungry. "I'm home!" I yelled. I saw the Professor sitting on the couch. "Your sisters went out to see a friend." "Well if you're hungry I can make you something to eat." He nodded and went upstairs. Just because I was mad at him gave me no right to be rude. Or did it?

Butch

We heard someone come near her door. On instinct we ran into her closet. This girl needs to get a lock! We saw the Professor come in her room. He looked around until he saw something on the shelf. We saw what it was. It was Buttercup's "Do not touch unless absolutely important!" jar. It was full of money she warned us if we touch it she would kill us and I don't think she was joking. He was about to leave and then my instincts kicked in again and I tackled him. Brick closed the door and Boomer pried me off of him. "What are you doing here!" He hollered at us. "Why are you stealing from your daughter!" I shot back. Buttercup came in. "What's going on!"

Buttercup

I heard noise from down-stairs and ran to see what was going on. Only to see the guys and the Professor in a wrestling match, my money jar…was on the floor! "Buttercup help these boys tried to rob us!" I looked at the guys. This didn't add up. "That's not true! He tried to rob you!" Boomer yelled. "Don't lie! Buttercup won't-." I didn't hear what he said I was lost in thought. 'They couldn't have.' "Professor go down-stars with me please." "What about them! You're going to-." "NOW!" I must of looked horrifying because the guys flinched when I yelled. The Professor went down-stairs. "Buttercup what is wrong with you!" "How…how could you steal from me! I can't believe you did this!" "I told you-." "I know what you told me and it was a lie! They have been living with me for who knows how long! They've paid me for everything they needed. I have their money. They have no need to steal from me!"

"You're letting criminals in my house!" "Why not? I mean you're one! Leaving you kids behind, possible prostitution, attempted theft! Yeah you're record is squeaky clean!" "I did not leave you behind I went to-." "Save it for someone who cares! I know you were at Vegas!" He seemed shocked. We heard my sisters talking outside and like that I knew what was coming next. "Tell anyone and I will personally hurt you." If he even thought about ratting me out I really would hurt him. Creator or not.

My sisters opened the door. "What's going on?" Bubbles asked "Tell them." I demanded. He stood still. "Tell them or I will and the police too" "I am leaving. To go back to Vegas." "Back to?" Blossom asked. "I never went to a convention in Oregon. I was in Las Vegas." My sisters' faces were covered in shock. "And?" "When I ran out of money I came back here to take it from the jar of money from Buttercup." It came back to me.

'If I knew I'm sure it was some that it would be a stupid reason.' 'Like what?' Brick asked. 'Like he ran out of money.' I was heartbroken but then my heart turned to ice.

"Why?" Bubbles asked. "Because he wanted to get away from us. " "That's not true!" "Oh really? Is that why you stole from our trust fund?" I asked. "What!" "The city refused to fund his experiments any longer so he took the money from us…I found out once I learned he went to Vegas. Getting mad about it got me no where so I tried to forget about it. But I couldn't."

Tears rolled down my sisters cheeks. "How could you!" Blossom yelled. "No one wants a failure." I can't believe those words came out my mouth. "So what…so what if I stole from you. You whore!" My mouth dropped. "You spend your times with those boys because once you grow up no one will want you. Why? Because no one wants a girl who is looks and acts like a boy." I felt something break.

Butch

We heard something break. We snuck out the room and hid behind the banister so we could see them but they didn't see us. Buttercup had a broken vase in her hands and a bleeding Professor on the floor. "Get out! Come back here and I'll kill you!" He got up and ran away. "We'll take him to a hospital." Blossom said. Her sisters ran after him. Buttercup threw the broken vase and ran upstairs. She stormed into his room.

We heard a lot of things break. We ran into the room and we saw her destroying everything! "Buttercup stop!"

Buttercup

I hated him with everything in my body. I ignored the guys. "Stop it." Brick said grabbing me arm. I snatched it from him and picked up a dresser. I tossed it. The guys had to jump out of the way. I picked up a picture. I stopped. It was the picture of all of us. 'Why? Why did he have to do this?' I thought. I got knocked out again.

Butch

I put her in her bed. "At first I thought she had issues but now…" "Now what?" Brick asked. "Now I think she's just think she's crazy." Boomer finished. "Something had to make her mad." I said. "Do you think she'll be okay?" Boomer asked. "She will." Brick reassured him. "Yeah she will. Though how long till she is, is entirely up to her." I agreed. "He's gone." She mumbled in her sleep. I put my hand up to her face. 'Don't worry…I'm still here' I thought. And as if she read my mind a small smile came on her face.

Me: It's official…I'm awesome!

Butch: You think too much of yourself.

Boomer: So what's next?

Buttercup: Probably some mushy stuff.

Me: Wrong something better.

Brick: Sundepender doesn't own us. Or the Professor.

Butch: Read and review and you get milkshakes. Chocolate, Vanilla, Strawberry, and Banana.

Me: See ya!


	18. Donuts and Alchohal

I am back! Last chapter's author's note was written like a week ago so don't worry about that. Now to the story!

I woke up the next morning with a headache. The memories of what happened ran threw my mind. I decided to push them back…for now. The guys were sleep on their knees on the side of my bed. I slowly floated out my bed and went to my closet. I put on a black shirt and jeans. I was going to grab their breakfast real quick.

I flew over the buildings after getting them donuts and I hear a scream. I look down and a little old lady was getting robbed. I put the donuts on the top of the building and flew down to the alley way.

The lady was on her knees begging. "Please I left my money in the car." "Lady give me your damn money." I used my heat vision to zap him. While his attention was on me the lady ran away.

"Who do you think you are?" "You're worst night mare." He obviously had no idea who I was.

The guy pulled out a knife and charged at me. He swung. I bent back grabbed the guy by the shirt and threw him. He got back up and kept waving the knife. I dogged every attempt then kicked the knife out his hand.

"You damn whore!" Something inside me snapped. My eyes turned black. "You're going to regret ever calling me that." I punched the guy and then threw him against the wall. I picked him up by the collar and slammed him against the pavement.

Then I stomped on him. I rose high up in the air and dropped on him. When I was finished the guys was begging for mercy. Hell I'm surprised he was even alive. "Get the hell out of here before I change my mind." He nodded and ran away.

I flew far away. In the park. It was raining by now. I walked trough it and looked in it. My eyes flickered between black and green until it landed on green and stayed. I sighed and stared at the puddle before sitting on a bench.

'What the hell happened to me back there?" I thought looking at my hands. 'I could've killed that guy.' I gave another sigh. "They say if you keep sighing you lose brain cells." I looked up and was surprised to see the person holding an umbrella over us.

"Is that what happened to you?" Mitch laughed. He sat down on the bench still holding the umbrella. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Even though Mitch was my best friend I had to lie. "I got in to a fight last night and well…" "It's okay I got it." I smiled.

Mitch handed me a piece of something. "This good what is it?"

"Boston cream donut." Like that two + two became four. I stood up. "Shit I forgot the donuts!"

Mitch started laughing. "Man you're an air-head."

I glared at him and started rising in the air. "Whatever. I gotta go."

"Hold on B.C! I'm having a party at that cool warehouse downtown wanna come?"

I thought about it and decided it wouldn't hurt. "Sure!" I yelled flying away.

Once I finally got the donuts I went home I brought two one for the guy and the other for my sisters. I sat one box on the table and walked upstairs. The guys were on the bean bag chairs bored out of their minds.

"Happy to see me?" The guys hugged me. I think they cared more about the donuts than me. Because Butch wasted no time taking that box out my hands.

"We love you Buttercup." Brick said.

I sat down on my bed and took a donut out the box. "How are you feeling Buttercup? Whatever the professor said to you must have got you pretty mad." Boomer asked. The memories of last night and today went through my mind. For a second my eyes turned black.

"Can we forget about that for a while?" I asked. The guys had no problem with that."

I spent my most of the day in my room listening to my I-pod or watching T.V downstairs. I checked my watch and saw it was time for the party. I hurried and got dressed.

I had on a green belly showing tang top, black shorts, and a black open jacket. I had black heeled boots. My hair was in a ponytail with a black ribbon. I wore a green star necklace and black bracelets. I snuck out the hall window and flew off.

I got to the warehouse and already it was crazy. The first person I saw was Mitch. He walked up to me and gave me a hug. "Oh shit it is true! You did get your stomach pierced." I smiled. "You doubted my greatness." "Never my queen." I smiled.

"How the hell did you get this place anyway?" "My cousin did me a favor." "Plus a bar…you must owe him a lot." "Bye a lot you mean the rest of my pay from my job for a year than yes. A LOT! So you better have fun."

I laughed. "It's gonna be hard not too." There were like over a hundred people here. This place was awesome.

I went to the bar and grabbed a drink. I drink at parties just not enough to be wasted. "Give me a Bloody eye." That drink was my all time favorite. "Well aren't you cute?" a guy said. "Is this seat taken?" "No but this one will be if you sit down." I told him.

He sat down any way.

"Aren't you a little too cute to be sitting alone?" "Aren't you a little too young to be using a pick-up line from the eighties?"

Luck must have saved me because Mitch came. "Come here Buttercup the dance floor is calling your name." I walked to it. Mitch must love to put me in the line light because he cleared the dance floor. Then the DJ put on "Ain't No Other Man. By Christina Aguilera

Then of course I danced. I moved to the beat perfectly. The entire world faded around me. Then I came back to reality when the music stopped. The entire crowd roared in applause. I smiled and bowed. Then went upstairs to the bathroom.

When I finished that guy stood outside. "Are you stalking me?" I asked. "No your beauty attracts me." I rolled my eyes. He put his arms around me. "How about you and I have some fun." I smiled and kicked my leg back hitting him right in the groin. He doubled over.

"Sorry but I think you should go mate with someone of your species." I started walking away. "You a damn bitch. You walk around in and dance like a slut then when some one shows you attention you think your too good for them. Damn whore." Then my eyes turned black. "What did you call me?"

No one

On the outside of the bathroom door says out of order. On the inside a beaten up boy is tied to the shower knob ice cold water pouring on him while he is in his boxers. His clothes clogging the toilet.

Butch

It was 1:00 when we heard someone outside. We ran into the closet. "She's not here!" Bubbles yelled. We listened to what they were saying. "What! Damn it she's not down stairs and she's not answering her phone." Blossom said. "Come on Bubbles let's go look for her." Then they flew away. We made sure they were gone and got out of the closet.

"I thought she fell asleep down stairs!" When she came upstairs for stuff I thought her and her sisters went out then she was too lazy to go upstairs. "Let's not stand here let's go find her!" Brick yelled. We grabbed the cloaks and flew away.

Buttercup

"Drink! Drink! Drink!" I was so pissed I had accepted a drinking challenge without thinking. I had finished. I slammed the huge bottle on the table. "Who's next?" At first there was two annoying voices telling me no. That sounded like Blossom and Brick. I ignored them.

"Buttercup!" I turned and saw Brick, Boomer and Butch. Butch grabbed me by me arm and pulled me out.

We got home the guys sat me at the table. "What the hell were you thinking!" Brick yelled.

"No of your damn business!"

"Buttercup please listen to us." Boomer said. I looked down. "Why?"

"He called me a whore. The Professor called me a whore. Then this robber called me that too and I lost it. I needed to escape everything so I went to Mitch's party but then some bastard called me a whore and …"

Butch

Her eyes turned black for a second. "You can't keep doing shit to make you forget stuff." Brick told her. "So what? I'm supposed to forgive and forget? How is that fair?"

We sighed. How do you explain to a girl that life isn't fair? "Buttercup you're acting stupid listen to us for once." Boomer said.

"And what? My life becomes happy? I don't think so!" She yelled. "Three people called me a whore! Three and two of them didn't know me! If they all see that in me than maybe-."

"I thought you were the strongest puff." She looked up at me.

"Butch don't start." Brick warned

I ignored him. "Well are you?"

"Of course I am."

"Then let me tell you something. The strongest person is the one who is the most physically and emotionally strong. First of all why the hell are you getting upset now? When we were younger I called you things far worse than a whore."

"Next you're talking about a gut whose robbery you foiled so of course he'll call you whatever he wants. An idiot who wants to get laid but couldn't so he took it out on you. Plus you bastard of a creator."

"Last when have you ever been the person to take shit from anyone? You usually beat the shit out of them. I think you need to forget about it. There will be bastards in the world. Get over it. If you don't well this is what will happen."

"Butch that was the cheesiest and nicest thing I've ever heard. Thank you." She said. I nodded.

Buttercup

The truth was I truly wasn't mad about anything. I think I just felt betrayed. Butch understood that.

I waited down stairs for my sisters. When they came I expected to be grounded. All they did was hug me and say how worried they were. Not one of them told me I was in trouble.

Days past and we only had two weeks till the end of the month.

I had taken my shower and got dressed when I noticed something. I told the guys. "It's the end of the world!" Butch yelled.

I rolled my eyes "It is not." "Yeah Butch it's normal." Brick told him. Boomer came in. "What's going on?" "Buttercup has gotten her…period."

Me: Well?

Buttercup: Why me. My periods are always bad.

Butch: Were all gonna die!

Brick: Shut up already.

Boomer: Read and review and you get donuts. From Krispy Kreme, Or Dunkin Donuts!

Me: I do not own these people. Bye!


	19. Blood and Mood Swings

My period can get awful. By awful I mean down right horrifying. I even scare my sisters with my horrible mood swings.

"How bad can it be?" Boomer asked.

"Thin of all the crap a pregnant woman goes through. Except no morning sickness and more blood." I said. The guys cringed at my description.

Butch spoke up. "I got an idea. We can leave for a week and come back when your normal." "Just shut up Butch!" I yelled. "See she's doing it already!"

I wanted to hit him. So bad.

I ran down stairs and made break fast.

"Hey B.C!" Bubbles asked "Hey Bubs."

"What you guys doing? Blossom asked.

"Why! What is that supposed to mean!" I yelled.

Blossom looked shocked. "Nothing. I just needed to know so I could see if I could help or not."

I nodded. "Are you making waffles?" Bubbles asked.

I slammed down the spatula. "No I'm making pancakes! Are you blind! Obviously not so don't ask stupid questions! You want waffles make them your-self. You got hands."

I stormed up the stairs. "I swear I'm in a family of Idiots!"

Bubbles

"Her periods on isn't it?" I asked. Blossom nodded. Blossom got up and walked over to the stove. "What?" I asked. "Bubbles when do you put pancakes in a waffle iron?" We sighed. She was making waffles.

Butch

If this is what a girl goes through every month. I'm never will date or marry a girl. Never!

"Hey Buttercup can you get us some breakfast?" Boomer asked.

"Why me huh! Why don't you lazy boys get your off your asses and get it yourself!"

"Buttercup who are you talking to?"

"Mind your own business Blossom!"

"Okay Sheesh!"

Boomer looked scared now. "What!" Brick put a hand on her shoulder. "Buttercup you traumatizing him. Can you just go get it?" She sighed and left.

"That girl is scary." I said.

Buttercup

I landed at the McDonalds. "Can I have three McGridels and three orange juices?" I asked. "That's 10.00." I added it up. I gave him 9.72. "Ma'am I said 10.00 this is-."

"I know but you must have counted wrong, because if you add 3.24 three times it's 9.72." (I might have counted wrong)

"Yes plus tax."

"Did I ask for tax? No I don't think so! So go and take it off!"

"But-."

"NOW!" He hurried and took it off. Then I left.

Butch

"How much longer is it on?" I asked.

"It started this morning" Brick told me.

I groaned. It had felt like an eternity has passed. This girl is killing me here!

"Hey Buttercup you want some donuts? We still have some?" Brick asked.

"Why huh? Cause I'm fat is that what your saying. Well is it?" This girl was going of every three seconds. "No I'm not I promise." Brick said.

I was not living in fear of a stupid monthly cycle. I stood up. "What if he did?" I asked.

"Which I didn't." Brick said hissing at me.

"Butch are you calling me fat."

"Well you did scarf down four donuts yesterday."

"Listen Butch shut up now!"

"Sure Porky." I wish I never said that because then Buttercup punched my lights out.

A week later.

Buttercup

After a week of bleeding I was finally free. "Finally!" Butch yelled. "I'm still pissed about my black eye!"

"Hold it against me why don't you? You're the one who called me Porky!"

Brick rolled his eyes. "Let's just be thankful it's over he said."

Then Boomer's eyes got scared. "Until next month." The boys groaned.

Me: Yes! I finished. I also got good news. It took me a few seconds but I realized I got over 100 reviews. It's all thanks to you and the fact that I am-.

Butch: Don't say it!

Me: What? 

Buttercup: That your awesome.

Brick: The last time you did it a whole bunch of people replied yes.

Me: So?

Boomer: This story isn't about you!

Me: If it wasn't for me this story wouldn't exist!

Buttercup: No one cares.

Brick: Sundepender doesn't own us. Check out the poll no dead line this time.

Butch: Read and Review you get Tacos!

Boomer: Can I get one?

Me: Sure! Thanks again every one! See ya soon!


	20. Memories and Soccer

It was July. I had only dealt with the guys for half the month of June and to me that was the longest month of my life.

"How much longer till they come?" Brick asked. I had forgotten. The guys were on the run from aliens that they stole from.

"I still think there over-reacting. I mean chasing us through the galaxy." Butch said.

"It depends what did you steal?" I asked.

"700,000 dollars. Rare jewels. We might have destroyed a few places." Boomer said.

"What type of places." She asked.

"Castles that belonged to the rulers of certain places." Butch said. No wonder their being chased.

"Please remind me why I took you three in?" I asked hoping it was a good reason.

"Cause you love us." Butch said winking. Nope no good reasons.

I smiled. What had it been fifteen days it felt like thirty.

Let's see I have been hospitalized, gotten a tattoo, belly button pierced, got a permanent scar, got sick, got lost, got my period, got attacked by the sandman, got attacked by my older self, cried more than I have in a life time, been called a whore, lied to by my dad, almost got robbed by my dad, dealt with my sisters, school burned down, got drunk, yelled at fast food workers, entered a skate boarding contest, and is currently harboring villains wanted by the whole galaxy. They say Superman has it tough.

I plopped down on my bed. "Hey do your 'parents' know you guys are back?" "No why?" Boomer asked.

"Well let's face it they can't keep secrets for nothing. I mean they always spill their plans, how to stop them, and how to escape. I mean who does that?"

"Really retarded villains." Brick said.

"Today's July 1st?" Boomer asked

"Yeah why? You got something planned for the fourth?" I wondered.

"Not really. Do you?"

I smiled. "The Professor and us would always through a big Fourth of July party."

The smile on my face got bigger. As I remembered all the people, tons of food, than the fire works would light up the sky.

"Then what will you do now?" Brick asked.

"My sisters and I talked it over." I said the smile still there. "We're still doing the party. It's just one of those things you fell like doing no matter what."

"Buttercup! Time for breakfast." Bubbles yelled.

Butch gave a sly whistle. "So blondie is finally cooking huh?" I sent him a glare.

"She has a name." "True but you don't use it either. What do you always call her Bubs or Barbie, even Cindarella." I was shocked.

"How do you know that? I haven't called her Barbie or Cinderella since you guys came."

A smile was on his face. "I have my sources." "Whatever I'll grab your breakfast after I eat." Then I left.

Brick

"Anyone noticed Buttercup actually is nicer than when we first came?" Boomer asked.

"Yeah and she smiles more." Butch pointed out.

"I guess that means she doesn't hate us any more." I picked up her Nintendo.

Boomer sighed. "It will be lonely when we have to leave." Butch groaned.

"Don't remind me." He said. "I hate just thinking about it. Why can't we take her with us?"

"You know why. That won't be fair to her. She'll lose her sisters and all her friends. Once this is over were never coming back and she will want to see her sisters." I told him.

"Plus then every one will know about her. That she harbored villains that were boys no less." Boomer reminded him.

We all sighed no one liked the idea of leaving. If we knew we would get this attached to her. I'm pretty sure we would've taken our chances with Mojo or Him.

Buttercup

"We can hold the party outside." Bubbles said.

I nodded. "It can hold a lot of people and nothing gets broken." I said remembering the last time we had a party inside.

"I think that's the best idea." I finished and got up. "I'll go to the store as soon as I get dressed."

I hurried and took my shower. I wore a green crop top, black jeans, and boots. "Sometimes I wonder if you have a calendar. You dress like it's winter!" Butch told me. "What are you talking about have you not seen my shirt?"

"Yes and if that shirt was any shorter it would become your bra. Give that thing back to your baby doll." I hit him on the head hard.

"Damn it woman! I thought we stopped doing that." I smiled and flew out my window. 'Sometimes I wonder about that boy's sanity.'

Butch

I rubbed my head. "First she gives me a black eye, now she's going for brain damage."

Boomer opened his mouth. "Don't say I need a brain first." He shut it. "Hey Brick what's with all these trophies?" I asked.

"Oh Buttercup told me she used to be on a lot of teams and these were all of her trophies." I noticed a lot of soccer trophies. I remembered what Buttercup told us.

'How come I can get scars helping people but I can't get a tattoo? I spent my life fighting never being able to have fun, make mistakes or just be normal. I never go to watch cartoons, or be in school plays. I had to quit soccer because it interfered with my work. So I wanted to get something, one little thing. But it was forbidden. I do what is right then get locked away when I want to have fun. That's why got this. That is what it means to be a chained angel.'

Buttercup came threw the window. I had forgotten she even got them. "I'll be downstairs unpacking the stuff, then I got to go shopping again. So I won't be home till around three." Then she left.

I had an idea. This was going to be good.

Buttercup

I came into my room the only person there was Boomer. "Where's Brick and Butch?" I asked. It was five 'o' clock. A smile was on his face.

"Change first then I'll show you." He tossed me a set of clothes.

I changed into black shorts, with green stripes on the side, with a green jersey that said Utonium and the number 1 in black and black sneakers

I followed Boomer until we ended at a large field. It was set up to look like a soccer field. We landed.

Brick stood there with a referee shirt. Butch stood on the side with black soccer shorts, and a dark green jersey.

"What's this?" I asked. "We thought it would be fun if we had a soccer match." Butch said. A soccer ball came out of no where.

"You play soccer." I asked. He smiled. "Of course."

"The first person with six goals wins. Powers allowed. The winner receives a trophy and six hundred dollars. Loser does one thing the winner wants." Brick said.

We both smiled at the time. "You are so on." We said at the same time.

Boomer

Butch flew and kicked the ball. Buttercup used the back of her heel to kick it then used her heat vision. Butch ducked then the ball flew over his head and into his goal.

A smile was on her face. "Cheap shot!" he yelled. "Quit acting like a baby and play like a man." She countered.

She kicked the ball, Butch kicked it back. A shield surrounded it. That then left the ball and covered Buttercup. Then the ball went into the goal.

"You said I used cheap shots!" She yelled. "Now get me out of here!" He smiled. This is going to be on scary game.

The game was now tied. 5-5.

Butch kicked the ball sending it flying in the air. Buttercup sent it back. Then he sent it back. Well you get it.

Then the ball hit her in the stomach sending her back. Buttercup got of the used her elbow to prop herself up. "What the hell. This is a rock!" she yelled. Revealing the so called ball.

Butch kicked the ball. Buttercup forced herself up and kicked the ball. Then when he was about to kick it he saw it was a rock. Buttercup came and kicked him in the stomach. Then kicked the real ball up in the air. Flew up there and kicked it to his goal.

The ball looked like it was burning then went in the goal.

"Foul!" Butch yelled. "She kicked me!"

"Yeah well you threw a rock at my stomach. And I'm not talking a pebble either."

"Buttercup wins." Brick told them. She jumped up. "Serves you right." He stuck is tongue out. We gave her the money and the trophy. "Butch I want you to…treat me and the guys to dinner I'm starving." She gave him a smile.

"Island-Town? It's only ten minutes away."

"Hell yeah!" We smiled and flew off. That was crazy. Remind me to never to play against them. Not even for one million dollars. Still it made her happy. That's what matters.

Butch: Shit I lost!

Buttercup: Damn straight!

Boomer: What's next?

Me: have no clue. I thought of this on the fly. That is so not like me.

Brick: So you got writers block?

Me: I wouldn't say that I have tons of things for August. Just not July.

Boomer: Why not make one of the girls find us.

Me: That won't work for what I have for the next month.

Buttercup: Damn being you is tough.

Butch: Read and Review and you get pizza. Check out the poll no dead line.

Brick: Sundepender does not own us.

Me: See ya!


	21. Cleaning and Threats

Ideas come to me easily it just takes a while to plan them out. Sorry for not updating. I was going to write this like four days ago my mom had the computer at work.

Thanks to Butch I ate like a princess. I smiled. "Thanks a lot Butchie boy." I said with a smile. "No problem but next time I'm going to get you."

I rolled my eyes and walked over to my trophy case. "Do you not see these? These mean I won in all these. Soccer, Baseball, Track, Basket ball, Volleyball, Surfing, Skateboarding…" My eyes widened.

I ran to my dresser and picked my mail. I tore open a black letter and saw it was the flyer for the skateboarding competition! Which was next week!

"DAMN IT!"

Butch

Her whole yelling thing caught us completely off guard. "I only have on week! One week to train for the skate boarding competition!" She cried. I had completely forgotten about that. Not that I care in the least. Still if she doesn't win I am going to hear about it some how being my fault later.

Buttercup had given us wigs and contacts. Boomer had a brown wig. I just had a blonde wig. Brick had a blonde wig and brown eyes.

"What are these for?" Boomer asked.

"People use them for disguises." She said really slowly. "You guys are coming with me today."

"Why!" I groaned.

"Cleaning day. Since I never do it, Blossom does it for me. That includes my room."

I hated doing anything. I was just born lazy. The only thing I like is fighting and eating. Since I came here I've been doing a lot more than that.

Buttercup

This place is like my baby! I've been going here forever! I grabbed my skateboard. It was black and had gold and green stars.

I started going as soon as I came. After a while Mitch came. "Hey B.C who are those guys." He asked. "Friends." I said.

"Whatever. I have something to tell you. You know that guy going against you."

I nodded as I continued skating. "Well the guy is-."

"Long time no see B.C." As soon as I heard that voice I was filled with shock. Then I fell off my board and on the ground.

I heard him laugh. "Need help." He asked. I slapped his hand away. "I'm fine Jackson." I hissed.

He looked the same. Shaggy brown hair, dark brown eyes and that stupid smug smile.

I got up.

"Hey Buttercup!" The guys came up to me. "Who are these guys?" he asked.

"My friends blood, Basher and Blade. Now leave." I growled.

"You're kicking me out already? I mean I haven't seen you in so long. You even grew your hair out. It reaches your back now. Plus your style has improved."

I had black shorts, green t-shirt with a broken heart and black sneakers. My hair was left down.

"Not only that you're the champ now. How cute. You always did like playing with guys."

My eyes glew red. Still he didn't flinch. He wasn't afraid of my powers. He knew I wouldn't hurt him with them.

"Get the hell out of here!" He got closer. "Or what. You're going to cry? Kill me? Please Buttercup we all know that you won't lay a finger on me. You love me to much. Remember?"

The images of that day went threw my mind. Every single painful. I lost it.

Butch

Buttercup lunged for him but Brick caught her. "Let me at him!" Her eyes turned black.

I stared at the guy. "Get out of here. Now!" I hissed. "Or what?"

"Listen to me. I can kill you before you blink an eye. Get out of here or you will get hurt. I am not Buttercup I don't care about other people's safety."

He gave me a look and left. Brick let her go. She did what she normally did when she was pissed. She destroyed things. She blasted a tree with her heat vision.

"Who was that?" Boomer asked.

Buttercup sent us a vicious glare. "None of your business! Mitch if you even think of telling them you and that tree will share the same fate!" Mitch looked scared.

Buttercup grabbed her board and flew off. Mitch tried to walk away but I grabbed him by the collar. "Where do you think you're going? We want answers and you're going to give them to us."

"But Buttercup said."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of her right now it's just the four of us. I mean Buttercup is like a little sister to us and like her we have powers and we can kill you."

We had lied to Mitch and said we were fellow superheroes coming to visit her for the summer. "So who was that?" Brick asked.

"That was Jackson an old friend of mine and Buttercup's ex boyfriend."

"Well what happened?" Boomer asked.

"If I tell you she will-." My glare shut him up. "Talk."

"Fine! It started not to long ago."

Me: This just came to me! I am a freaking genius!

Butch: Really because your progress report says other.

Me: What are you talking about I got straight A's

Buttercup: True but you got low marks in music and gym.

Me: One that gym class sucks. Two that music class is awful. They put me in it and make me learn sharps and flats! I'm haven't even got to high school. Why would I want to learn that?

Brick: Music appreciation. You have to learn this.

Boomer: You guys got off topic.

Me: That's right! I'll try to update as much as I can. It won't be everyday like last time. Back then I had everything planned out. Plus I have this thing I have to do that will keep me busy. What it is you will not know.

Butch: Her school is making her be in the first in math program online.

Me: Shut up!

Buttercup: Read and review and you get cake!

Boomer: Check out her poll. No deadline promise.

Me: See ya!


	22. Knives and Boyfriends

Wow if I knew you guys would get all upset over me cutting of the story I might have actually pulled over time. Anyway let's go!

Buttercup was thirteen. Her birthday was only twenty days away. We sat on the bench at the skate-park. "Hey Mitch what do you think about me entering that skateboarding competition."

I spit out my drink. "Are you crazy? One that's a month and a half away. Two you never have done skateboarding in your life. Three you'll be going against the four year champ!" I had personally thought she lost it.

She played with her shoulder length hair. Buttercup wore a large green shirt, baggy black pants. "So I'm pretty sure you can teach me. I mean you taught me practically everything else."

"That was different we had months to practice for that stuff. I mean you came out with this like out of nowhere." I had taught her tons of sports. Baseball, Basketball, hell even Football.

"Please!" She begged. I sighed. "Fine comes tomorrow." She smiled and hugged me.

"Thanks. Well I gotta go." I raised an eyebrow. "Where?"

"Gotta date with Jackson." I nodded. They had been dating for a month now. I had got the two together he was my best guy friend and she was my best female friend. I got up and started following her. He may be my best guy friend but that does not mean I trust him.

Ever since they started dating I have been following them. This time they were at the ice cream place. "Sorry I'm late."

He smiled. "That's no problem. I'm just happy to see you." I mentally gagged. I liked they were together. But ever since they started dating it's been nothing but a whole lovey-dovey world for them.

They talked about a few things then I came up. "Mitch said he would teach me skateboarding."

He looked surprised. "Why do you suddenly want to learn?"

She shrugged. "Well let's face it. I've been going to the skate-park despite not knowing how to skateboard. I always wanted to learn I just never had the time." She admitted. Licking her ice cream cone.

"Well then I guess there's no problem trying." She kissed him. Then her phone rang.

"Damn emergency." She kissed him again before leaving.

The next day I met up with Buttercup so she could practice. In lest then three hours she could do a few tricks.

"How am I doing?" She asked. "Good. You might even beat the champ." She hugged me.

Over the next few days she got even better and did more advanced tricks. One day Jackson came to our practice.

"How is she doing?" he asked. I pointed to her. Jackson mouth dropped. In one week she had become a Pro. Things always came naturally to her.

She walked over to us. "Hey Jackson? What did you think?" she asked smiling.

"Great you've become a master." She smiled. "That's awesome! Mitch can you do me a favor and sign me up for the competition?"

"The skate-boarding competition?" Jackson asked. "Of course." He gave a fake smile. "Well I'll see you later." He said leaving.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing?" I said quickly.

"Mitch." She growled.

"Fine. Jackson is the four-year champ. He's the guy I've been training you to beat." Her mouth dropped.

"That is not possible. The champ has blonde hair."

"That was a wig. He's parents are against this."

"You let me go into this knowing I was going to face my boy-friend!"

"I'm sorry but you were so determined. Plus you begged me. You never beg." She sighed. "Maybe I should quit."

"Hell no! I've been giving 3-6 hours every day training you. Now you want to quit. I don't think so."

She looked at me. "Fine I guess there's no problem." I smiled.

We continue training every day. One day I called her. "Buttercup no practice today or tomorrow." She started protesting.

"Your birthday is tomorrow. You deserve a break." She sighed. "Fine." Then we hung up.

I had to buy her a present. I passed by the skate-park on my way and there she was. I smiled. She was getting good.

I saw Jackson behind a tree looking at her. His face twisted in anger. 'This is not good.' I thought.

The next day I went to her party. A soon as I saw her, my mouth dropped. She wore a spaghetti strap green dress with black heeled boots. Her hair was curled.

"Close your mouth or you'll catch flies." She laughed. "Holy shit you're wearing a dress!"

"Hey no cursing or the Professor will have my head." She warned.

The party was awesome everyone we knew was there. Then came time for the toasts.

The girls choose two people that say nice things about them.

Blossom: Robin and Veronica

Bubbles: Crystal and Mary

Buttercup: Jackson and me.

For some reason when it came to our turn I was worried for Buttercup for some reason.

"This is to my best-friend. I can't remember how many toasts I've done at your party. Still I know there's no where I rather be. I wish you the best this year and that you kick ass at the competition! Excuse me language but damn it girl you better win. We all you will! But still Happy Birthday!" The whole crowd cheered.

It was Jackson's turn. "Buttercup you are the strongest, caring and beautiful girl I ever knew." A smile came on her face. "However you are too much of a tomboy for my taste. It's nothing personal but I think we should break up." People mouth's dropped. I cursed in my mind.

"You see as the days past I saw that you can do anything. I grew to get annoyed at everything you do. I made a mistake dating you. In my mind you're just another guy in girl's clothes." He tsked. I was about to hit him but I caught a glimpse of Buttercup telling me no.

"You're pathetic in comparison to every girl in this world. Just looking at you is a disgrace. Maybe you should quit the competition you'll only make a fool of your self. To think I said that I love you to a thing like you." I went against her. I punched him to the ground.

"You damn bastard how you could say that?"

"Mitch!" Buttercup's voice rang threw the crowd. "Let him be. He's just a no good bastard jealous that his Ex-girlfriend is better than him. So just get him out of this house now." She told me walking up the stairs to her room.

After the party I went up to her room. "Buttercup. Open up."

"Leave me alone!" I sighed. "Open up or I'll take back your present." I warned.

Her door opened. I saw she was on her bed. Tears streaming on her cheeks. It was rare when she let anyone see her cry.

"Are you okay?"

"No! How could he do that! Embarrass me in front of all my friends!" I hugged her.

"It's alright. No one thinks any less of you." "I want to kill him!" Her eyes turned black.

"No. No you do not want to kill him." I said. "Um…yes I do." "You are not aloud to kill him!"

She sent me a look. "Who are you my mother?" "Promise." I said ticking her.

"Okay…Okay! I promise." I smiled. I then left her present on the bed. "I have to go. Good night Buttercup. Happy Birthday."

I never saw Buttercup until the competition. She came in wearing black jeans, a green tang-top that fit her perfectly and black boots. Her hair was tied in a ponytail. In her hand was a black skateboard with green and gold stars. My birthday present.

"Hey Mitch." She said casually.

"Is that all you have to say! I haven't seen you in God knows how long! I was worried sick!"

"Sorry." She said a sheepish smile on her face.

Jackson walked up to us. A girl clinging to his arm. Buttercup's face was unemotional.

"Are you cure about this you might embarrass yourself." He told her.

"What's embarrassing is that sorry excuse of a girl you're showing off." She replied.

The girl gasped. "How dare you." "Can it girlie. No one was talking to you." She shut up.

Buttercup turned around. "Be prepared for when I wipe your ass at this competition." Then she left.

Buttercup wasn't playing she had destroyed any competition until it was just her and Jackson.

Buttercup went first. She skated down then did a hand-stand as she went down again. She did a back flip and landed on her board on her hands. She then was standing one on hand. Then flipped back on her feet.

Then it was Jackson's turn. He attempted the 360 hard-flip. Note attempted cause he fell.

A smile lit up her face. She had won.

Buttercup looked at her trophy sitting on the bench with me. "I'm proud of you B.C." She smiled. She then handed the trophy to me. "Here it's yours. I mean you helped me get this far." She said.

I looked at her. I knew that there was no turning it down. I saw it was dark now. No one was around.

We got up and started walking when Jackson got in front of us. "Give me that trophy."

"You really think I'm afraid of you?" she asked.

He pulled out a knife. Buttercup rolled her eyes. Then a giant crash aught our attention. Buttercup's phone rang like crazy.

"Hello? Where is it? Above me…Above me!" She pushed me out the way.

A giant monster appeared in front of us. He had was a giant green octopus. I saw Jackson was caught by the tentacles.

"Buttercup we have to save him." I told her. She just stood there.

"Let's see save the bastard or let him get what he deserves. I go with number 2 for five hundred." I looked in her eyes to see if she was serious. She was.

"Are you crazy! He may be a bastard but he's human." "If they humans why do we call them bastards not humans?"

"Buttercup." She glared at me. "Lecture me all you want he deserves to die."

"He got what he deserved he lost his title. The one thing that meant the most to him. Come on you became a hero to protect people."

She looked down. "I'm sorry." Then she flew away.

I saw Jackson getting the life squeezed out of him. I grabbed his knife and stabbed the squid in one of its tentacles.

I got thrown. Then one of its tentacles came straight for me. But was stopped by a hand.

A girl in a green leotard stood in front of me. She had a slanted gold star belt, black boots, cloak, open fingered gloves and gold wristbands. The cloak covered her face.

She pulled on his tentacle it came off. Then she threw it at him. She went up and kicked it. A black streak followed her as she flew.

She shot a blast of black energy from her hands making the squid let Jackson go. She got him before she fell. As she set him down a tentacle hit her sending her across the ground.

In lightning fast speed she disappeared.

A blast of energy hit the monster from behind. Another tentacle came but she grabbed it and spanned it around before letting it go in the sky. She then sent one more blast destroying the monster.

The girl flew down taking off the hood revealing to be Buttercup. "What the hell! Why did you leave if you were going to come right back!"

She smiled. "I couldn't save him. Not as Buttercup so I had to change and become Mange." "Is that her name?" I asked. She nodded.

"Fine I forgive you. But don't you ever leave me with a monster again. Understand?" She laughed.

I pushed Buttercup out the way and then I got stabbed in the leg by Jackson. "Mitch!"

"I told you to give me the Damn trophy!" Buttercup's eyes turned black.

"You damn bastard you're going to pay!" She grabbed him by the neck. "I'll crush you."

"Buttercup stop! Didn't you promise. You promised not to kill him no stop." She ignored me and tightened her grip.

"If you kill him. I will never talk to you again!" That snapped her out of it. She glared and tossed him to the ground. "Get out of here." He ran.

She ran up to me. "Come on I need to get you to a hospital."

I was said to be able to walk. Just not for a while. "I gotta go."

"Buttercup don't you dare go after him." I warned. "But…Fine."

I nodded. "Let's forget he ever existed. It's better that way." A few days later Jackson moved away and we never heard from him again. Until now.

Me: That was the longest I have written in my life! Sorry if it's a little boring.

Butch: Where did you come up with this?

Me: A song called 'I don't care by 2NE1!'

Buttercup: You seem tired.

Me: I should. I just write two Powerpuff girls stories in one day!

Brick: Damn!

Boomer: Yeah.

Me: Whatever. Do the disclaimer.

Butch: Sundepender does not own us.

Brick: Read and Review and you get pie.

Boomer: Check out her poll.

Buttercup: No deadline.

Me: Bye!


	23. Towns and Mules?

After he explained to us the story I can't really say that I was in the best of moods. "That's awful." Brick said. Now I see why she hated him. If I was in her shoes I would too. I started walking away.

"Where do you think you're going Blade?" Brick asked. "Where do you think? I'm gonna go find her and talk some sense into her."

"We're coming with you." Boomer said. I shook my head no. "This is something I have to do for myself." I told them. Then I left no words left to say.

I knew of course where exactly where she was hiding. I climbed up the ladder to their old tree house. Sure enough there she was there. Her I-pod blasting in her ears. Not feeling like waiting until she saw me I gave her a light zap with my heat vision.

"Ah…! What the Hell! Butch!" I now had a huge smirk on my face.

Buttercup

I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. "What is wrong with you!" "I just wanted to talk." He said innocently like he did not just zap my butt.

"What do you want?" His face went serious. "I want to talk to you about what happened at the park." I glared at him. "Forget about it already!" I yelled.

"No! What that guy did was wrong." As soon as he said that I groaned. "Mitch told you!" "I kinda threatened him." He admitted.

"I guessed." I growled. Why can't for once they stay out of my business! I mean for goodness sake! I turned away from him

"Please Buttercup this guy has you really worked up and you need help."

Butch

She whipped her head around. Her eyes were black and her teeth were sharper. She let out a loud growl. I flinched but held my ground. We all had a demonic side. Some just comes out more than others. Like Buttercup's.

"No! Just stay out of it! Or I swear I will kill you!" My eyes widened.

Buttercup

As soon as I said those words I felt horrible. Still the guys were in my business way too much. I put my hand up to my forehead and groaned. My teeth went back to normal as did my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I slid down the wall. "I should just quit. I mean really what's the point."

"Oh hell no! You are entering that contest and you are going to win!" I looked at him. "Butch get real. I have a week to practice. A week. That's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible." "Of course there are impossible things. It's impossible to turn day into a night. It's impossible for a mule to have babies. It's impossible to turn Bubbles smart!"

"Really a mule can't have babies." I slapped my forehead.

"No dumbass. Mules all just get their tube tied." He glared at me. 'Who cares back to the subject you are not quitting." I rolled my eyes. "Watch me." I got u to leave when I was knocked out from behind.

I woke up three hours later. "Butch I am going to…" I looked around. Everything around us was a ghost town. "Where are we?" I asked scared.

"In an abandoned city." He said casually. My eye widened. "Why did you bring us here!" He smirked. "Simple I'm going to train you for the competition."

Me: Yes I cut it off again. It's time to go too bed. Sorry.

Butch: Sucks to be you.

Buttercup: I thought you didn't have school tomorrow?

Me: I don't but however I still have a bed time.

Brick: Whatever. Check out her poll. No deadline

Boomer: Read and Review.

Buttercup: If you do you get… What do they get?

Butch: I don't know! Give them any soda they want.

Me: Bye!


	24. Training and Explosions

"What did you say?" He rolled his eyes. "I'm here to train you." He said slowly. I want to kill him.

"I got that part! I want to know why!" He sent me a serious look. The look that was rarely on his face.

"Because your about to throw away everything you worked so hard for. All because you can't face your ex." I glared at him. What did he know anyway? I wasn't going to let him lecture me, and I sure as hell wasn't going to stay here in this ghost town. I started to fly only to fall.

"What the hell!" I yelled. "I put restrictions on your powers. Or in words you can understand…you're powerless!" My eyes widened. "You did what! How!"

"I found a power band in the Professor's lab" He admitted. I growled. Even far away the man still tortures me! An idea came to me.

"Okay so you got me here. You also made sure I can't leave or kill you bringing me here. However what about my sisters. Aren't they going to be worried when I don't show up?" He smiled.

"No because I had Mitch lie and say you were going out of town with him and his family. Which is technically true because Mitch's parents are away for two weeks." I hate him.

He tossed me my skateboard. Then pulled out his. It was a black skateboard with a dark green skull. "Let me guess you skateboard." "Anything you do I can to better." I held back a laugh. "Anything except soccer."

"Will you let it go!"

I looked around nothing but dirt and hills. "How is this supposed to help me train?" I asked annoyed. He smirked. "Try riding around."

I did as I was told. After a few seconds I thought I heard something. Then the ground exploded from under me sending me flying. I landed in front of Butch's feet.

"What the hell was that!" I cried. "Land mines." He smirked.

"You put land mines here!"

He shook his head. "No. You see a few years back a horrible explosion happened here mutating all the people. So of course the Army and all those other people came and fought them. After they won there was still a lot of stuff left all over. Land mines, traps and a whole bunch of stuff. No one ever comes here now."

I can't believe it. How did Butch know this and I didn't? It just doesn't make any sense. I was going to kill my self for asking this. "Will I die here?"

"Probably not." I sighed. "Fine. I'll train here."

Our first session. Skate around and avoid getting blown up. For real how was this going to help me win?

I skated around. Once again I heard something. Then the ground exploded from under me sending me skidding across the ground. Butch sighed.

"Let me show you how to do it." I rolled my eyes.

Butch skated across the ground. He made tons of sharp turns. Then he skated back to me. Avoiding all the explosions. "How did you do that?" "Find out for yourself."

I skated back there. I heard a small noise before being blown up again, and again, and again. This was ninth time Butch sent me out there. I groaned as I got up. I was covered in dirt.

"I think I see the problem. You keep looking at your feet. Buttercup you do know that the land mines are underground so you can stop looking for them." A vein popped on my head.

"Yes I know land mines are underground." I said annoyed. Actually I was looking for them but if he knew that he'll never let it go.

He put a blind fold over my eyes. "If you continue to look you won't to able to get across safely." He told me. The he pushed me.

I skated and once again I heard the noise. It sounded like a 'click'. On instinct I moved and I heard the explosion from behind me. 'I got it! That little click warns you and you only have a quick second to escape!" I thought.

I heard more noises and avoided all the explosions. Once I was done I skated back to Butch. He clapped. "Nice job."

We slept in an old house. "Should I worry about tomorrow?" I asked with a smile. He smiled back. "No…not at all." He said passing me a bowl of chili. "How did you heat this up?" "Heat vision. What did you think I didn't have my powers?" He laughed. I gave him a smile.

"Night Butch."

The next morning Butch led me to a giant crater. "What am I going to do with this?"

"You know how you skate on a ramp? Well that's what you're going to do here?"

The crater had to be at least twenty five feet deep. It was full with rocks and would probably be really tough to skate across. I sighed.

I skated and as I went up I fell off my board. I groaned. "Butch! You can't skate up a wall! It defies the laws of gravity!"

He gave a sly whistle. "So she knows the law of gravity. Well to bad! If you can fly, you can skate up a wall. Now start again!"

I grabbed my board and climbed out the crater. "I hate you." I seethed.

I went again over and over. Every time falling. "AHHH!" "Calm down or you won't be able to get this."

I climbed back out. This was hard! This is impossible. Butch shook his head. "Let me show you how…again."

Butch skated down the crater and on to the other side. He skated back to where I was. My mouth dropped.

"How did you?" "You're putting to much energy on trying to get across the crater."

"What?"

"True the bottom of the crater has a lot of rocks and you're trying to get across them but as you're doing that you're losing speed that will get you to the other side."

The crater was just like a ramp just deeper and a lot of big rocks. When I go down a ramp I have tons of speed. Something I forgot.

I took a few steps back and skated down. Then I veered to the side the shot up. I landed on the other side! Finally!

Butch and I practiced every day. Then it came to our last day. This was our last day of training tomorrow we would go back.

I skated through the obstacle course Butch had created. Through the land mine field, over the crater. I jumped off my board, did a back flip over barb wire and landed back on my board. I skated over a pond and came to a stop on front of Butch.

He clapped. "Great job. You're ready for the competition." He smiled.

"Hey Butch I have a question. What's the point of all this? Jumping over ponds? Avoiding getting blown up? I mean really? Why did you have me do all this?"

"That's simple. You told me it was impossible for you to practice in a week. Not only did you practice in a week. You did it without your powers in a death trap. So don't you tell me you can't win."

"Butch that's so sweet." He shrugged. "So do you think you can win. Are you ready to face that bastard?"

I smirked. "Hell yeah!"

We skated back to the house. "Get out!" I fell off my board. That voice came out of no where.

"Get out!" The voice was hoarse and scratchy. Butch came up to me.

"Can you hear that?" I asked scared. "Yes you have to ignore it."

"Get out!" "Leave now!" "Get away!" The voices multiplied and it felt like they were in my head. My head started pounding.

"AHH! My head!" "Buttercup calm down!" I put my hands up to my head. My eyes scrunched together. I can't handle it. The pain in my head was intense. Like someone was drilling inside it.

"GET OUT!" My head pounding. I was feeling like I was loosing my air. I couldn't handle it. So I did what I could. I screamed.

Me: What's going on?

Butch: Don't pretend like you don't know.

Me: I know but I really wanted to say that.

Buttercup: Whatever. Read and Review and you get popsicles.

Butch: Sundepender does not own us.

Brick: Check out her poll. No deadline.

Boomer: Bye!


	25. Treasure and Ghosts

My head felt like it was going to explode! I can't handle anymore pressure. "Buttercup!"

I opened my eyes and saw Butch. "Calm down okay?" I shook my head yes.

"Now listen to me. I want you to close your eyes and breath." I did as I was told. "Ignore all the voices. Concentrate on your breathing." Slowly all the little voices disappeared. I passed out.

Butch

I carried her back. I was afraid this would happen. After a little while she woke up.

"Uh…What happened?" She asked.

"Well remember how I told you that the people here were turned to monsters and defeated?" She nodded.

"Well after they died their ghosts remained." She shot up. "Are you telling me ghosts are after us?"

He nodded. "They get in your head and well build up pressure inside it. Hoping that it will crack your skull. I came here once and the same thing happened to me."

Buttercup

My eyes widened. "You knew this would happen and took me here anyway!"

"I wasn't fully sure. I thought I got rid of them all." He said. "Promise?"

"Promise." I gave an exasperated sigh. "Well then let's get out of here."

"Yeah about that. We won't be able to leave till tomorrow. Earlier those ghosts put up a little fight and I'm dead tired. I can't fly us home."

"No problem just take off this band and I'll fly us home."

"You need a key to open it. Which is at home." I stared at the black band around my stomach. I pulled at it. Then it shocked me! No really.

I cursed. I checked my watch. It was 3:30 pm. "Butch go to sleep. The quicker you get your strength back. The quicker we leave."

Butch

I woke up to the smell of smoke. Fire was everywhere. "Buttercup!" I yelled.

I ran into the other room. "Butch." She was on the floor gasping for breath. "What happened?"

"I think the ghosts set the house on fire." I told her. I helped her up. We tried to run but our path was blocked. Buttercup started coughing.

"Are you strong enough to fly out of here." I looked up. The entire roof was on fire and was about to collapse. We had to get out of here.

Then the floor collapsed from under us. I landed on my feet and caught her. "Look!" she said. I turned and saw a tunnel. To get through that we would have to crawl, but what choice did we have.

We started crawling. Luckily our eyes are able to see in the dark. After a while I saw a light. We crawled faster until we reached it.

Surrounding us was a giant treasure stash. Gold, jewels, and more. I helped Buttercup up. We walked towards the treasure.

What is this?

Buttercup

I looked around when something caught my eye. "Butch look!" He came over.

"What's up?" "Right there is the black soul jewel. It's said to posses black magic." I told him.

"GET AWAY!" I looked up and saw an army of ghosts. "Butch we got trouble."

"Damn." I took a step back. "Butch how do you fight ghosts?" He passed me a sword.

"Are you sure about this?" I saw the sword was green. This mean Butch made this. Like Boomer could make bats, Butch could make swords.

I dogged an attack from a ghost. I pierced it through his chest. Then got blasted in the arm. I put my hand up to my arm as blood came out it.

I ducked as a blast came over my head. I kicked one of the ghosts in the chest and it doubled over. I can't kill them but I can hurt them.

Butch was thrown into me. "You okay?" He asked. "Yeah."

I slashed another one. "STOP!" I turned and saw a lady. She had long claws. "I shall fight her."

I smirked. 'Bring it."

She charged at me. I swung my sword. She stopped it with her hand. We pushed each other back. She sent a blast to me. I ducked it and she dropped kicked me. I kicked her square in the chest and jumped on my feet. She slashed me across the check.

I swung my sword near her side. Which she blocked. I used my leg to kick her in the face. Knocking her down then cut off her head. That didn't kill her but it brought us some time.

I saw Butch fighting the army. Then I looked at the jewel. It was glowing. That's it!

"Butch! The jewel is keeping them alive!" He slashed another ghost. Then ran over to me and picked it up.

"Put that down!" I saw the lady, her head in her hand. She blasted Butch. I caught the crystal. She sent another blast instead of ducking I threw the crystal into it. It broke sending me back.

I looked around. The ghosts started turning to dust. One by one each of then died.

Butch grabbed me and flew through threw the tunnel and went out the way we came. The fire had burned itself out. The house was in ashes.

"That was crazy." I told him. He nodded.

"Buttercup I'm so sorry! If I knew this would happen I never would have done what I did. Please forgive me. I mean I could've killed us. That was-."

"Butch!" He stooped. "Look at me." He looked down to my eyes.

"It's okay. Don't worry." I hugged him. "I had a lot of fun." We broke apart, but kept staring at each other. We leaned closer until we kissed.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. He held me tight. The kiss was gentle and passionate. We broke apart for air. Then slept next to each other. Before we went to sleep. I looked up and saw the shinning stars and smiled.

Me: Hooray! Romance at last!

Butch: If you wanted a romance story you should have made one in the begging.

Buttercup: True that.

Me: What's this? Buttercup not complaining about the kiss? Does that mean you like him?

Buttercup: What! I just decided to stop that's all.

Me: I so don't buy it.

Buttercup: Read and Review and you get fried chicken.

Butch: Fried chicken?

Buttercup: Hey I ran out of food!

Butch: Check out the poll.

Buttercup: Sundepender doesn't own us.

Me: Bye!


	26. Competition and Feelings

Butch and I flew home quickly. "Come on!" I nodded and sped up. We flew through my open window. "Buttercup!" The guys cried hugging me.

I smiled. "Were so happy to see you." Boomer said. "What happened to your face?"

"We ran across a cat." I lied. The guys shrugged it off. "Come on. Get ready the tournament is in an hour.

I hurried and showered. I am so happy. I haven't had a shower in a week. Surprisingly I didn't smell bad. I looked at my face in the mirror. Three lines were across my check.

I was trying to decide to hate the bitch for giving me the scars or feel sorry for her because she died. I put a large square band aid on my cheek. Then quickly got dressed.

I wore a green tang top, black shorts a green star on the back pocket, black knee high converse sneakers. My hair was in a ponytail.

I went into my room. The guys had left while I was in the shower. My sisters had gone early. I sat on my bed.

This whole summer had been jacked up. My dad is an ass. My bastard ex-boyfriend is back. Plus I'm harboring villains. I grabbed my board and left.

As soon as I came the entire park erupted into applause. I smiled. "Buttercup!" Bubbles yelled flying towards me.

I hugged her. Blossom walked over to me. "Hey- What happened to your cheek?" She asked.

"I made a cat extremely mad." I lied. Bubbles sighed. "Buttercup how many times do I have to tell you to stop using heat vision on them. Cats are people too."

I said yes but on the inside I was thinking. 'So what if you think their people. I use heat vision on people too.'

Jackson walked up to me. "Hi B.C." I glared at him. On his arm was that same slut from last time.

"I see you remember me." She said.

"I never forget a face." I admitted. "But in your case I'll be glad to make an exception."

"You're just because I have him now and that we will be together forever."

I smiled. "If you become a mother can I have one of your puppies?" She sent me a glare.

"You're going to wish that you never met me."

"I need something only you can provide: your absence!" She stormed off Jackson following her. I smiled.

Boomer

Once the competition started Buttercup didn't have to do anything. Just wait there until the final competitor came. Like we all expected it was Jackson.

Buttercup

"The final competition will begin in fifteen minutes." The loud speaker said.

"Hey guys I'm going down the street to get a soda. You guys want one?" I asked. I had grabbed everyone's orders. As I passed the bleachers I saw the guys hiding in the crowd. I gave them a small wave which they happily gave back.

I ran back to the competition but was pulled into an alleyway. I looked up and saw Jackson.

"Are you crazy?" "I'm not losing my title again." I glared. 'Sorry Mitch desperate times call for desperate measures.' My eyes glew red but I then got shocked.

My eyes widened. I put my hand on my stomach. The band was still there! I had gotten used to it being there plus it was waterproof so I forgot to take it off!

I was powerless.

Butch

The competition was starting in a few minutes. I got up. "I'm going to look for her."

I ran down the street and saw a beat up Buttercup in the alleyway.

"Buttercup!" I yelled running up to her. "Are you okay?" I helped her.

"I'm going to kill him." She seethed. As soon as she said that I knew who did it.

"Are you okay? Do you think you can go on?" I asked.

"Don't worry about me. Worry about him" she growled.

Buttercup

Luckily I made it on time. Which made Jackson pissed. I didn't feel tired at all. Even after getting beat up. I was going to win this, and Jackson was going to regret ever knowing me.

Brick

Buttercup went first. To say that she was good was beyond comparison. She went down and flew high up in the air then turned and went back. She turned around and started skating backwards. She went even higher did a back flip and landed on her board.

I couldn't believe how high she went. It didn't even look like she was trying. Buttercup then started skating on her head. Then I knew. Butch had taught her more than he said.

It was Jackson's turn. He went down and almost went as high as Buttercup but on the turn he fell and landed on the pavement.

"AHH! I broke my leg! I need a doctor." Everyone ran up to him

"It's a plastic surgeon he needs not a doctor." I heard Buttercup say.

Buttercup

I had won again. I later learned from the doctor that something happened and Jackson would probably never skateboard again.

That didn't make me happy. He was that thing that made me be even better.

I put the trophy in the case. Butch walked up behind me.

"Congrats." I smiled. "Listen Buttercup about what happened in the town. I wanted to say."

"It's okay. I get it." He nodded and went to sleep. I had felt something. I know he did too. But because of everything we can't be together. However one day I hope we can.

Me: I got to make this quick sorry! READ and Review and you get churros! Check out my poll! Bye!


	27. Fireworks and Celebrations

I have to be the biggest idiot in the world! I mean how did I forget to write about the party!

I woke up and slammed my hand down on my alarm clock. "Good morning." It said. The good thing about the Professor talking alarm was his alarm clock. "Today is July 10th." My eyes widened. "What!"

"What is your issue?" Butch asked. "Why didn't you remind me I missed the Fourth of July party?" I complained.

"Because they never had it." Brick replied. My eyes widened. "Bubbles and Blossom said that because you weren't there they weren't going to have the party." I felt like the worse sister ever. They were so excited for the party and I ruined it.

"Guys…I need a favor."

Butch

"Let's plan a party! She says. It will be so much fun. Bullshit!" I yelled. I said carrying the crap she bought. "Stop complaining." Brick told me.

We dropped the stuff in the clearing. "Why couldn't we do this at her backyard?"

"Because she didn't want her sisters to know about the party ahead of time." I could tell by now Brick was getting tired of my complaining.

"Hey. Where's Boomer?" I asked.

Boomer

Buttercup had practically forced me to go shopping with her.

"Quit complaining." She told me. "I mean aren't you supposed to be Bubbles counterpart?"

"Something's we just don't share. Why are we here anyway?" I asked.

"Dress shopping. Every year the Professor would buy us a dress for the party." She said a smile lit up her face.

"You miss him don't you?" I asked her. She sent me a look. "NO! I mean I'm the one who beat him with a vase remember?"

I laughed. "It's okay to admit it." She gave a shy smile. "Okay but if you tell anyone I will kill you." I raised my hand like I was doing a pledge. "I promise on my life." She smiled and picked out a blue dress. "Do you think this would look cute on Bubbles?"

I felt my face heat up. "I don't know why?" She let out a large laugh.

"So you do like her." "What no! I just think she is um…"

She put the dress back on the rack. "I was just teasing you." I sent her a look. I swear what do we do with this girl!

Brick

After we decorated the place we started sending out invites. "Why do I have to write them?" Butch asked

"Because you guys have the exact same handwriting." I told him. He groaned as he finished the last one.

"If I get arthritis because of this. That girl is going to get it!" He said. I smiled grabbing the last of the invites. I flew out the window to deliver them.

Buttercup

I had found outfits, accessories, and shoes. "That's everything." I told Boomer. As soon as we left the mall Boomer got on his knees. "Land!"

I sent him a look. "What are you talking about?"

"I am free from that hell hole!" He said smiling. I laughed. "Come on stupid." I told him.

Bubbles

Buttercup came in the house around 8:00. "Hey girls get ready!" She said passing us bags.

"For what?" Blossom asked.

"You'll see." She said

I looked in the bag and saw it was full of clothes. An invitation on the top.

Later we arrived at a large clearing and my eyes practically were full with tears. Tables filled with food. Decorations lined every where. All our friends were here.

Buttercup walked up to us. Buttercup wore a light green strapless dress that reached her knees. With that she wore black tie up heels. Her hair was curled with a green headband on it. Gold star earrings hung from her ears.

I felt the tears stream down my face. "You threw us a Fourth of July party." I said.

Buttercup

The girls looked awesome! Blossom wore a pink over the shoulder dress with black heels. Her hair was in her normal ponytail but it was curled. She had gold heart shape earrings.

Bubbles had a blue spaghetti strap dress with ruffles at the end. She had silver high heels. She left her hair down and she had gold hoop earrings.

"Like it?" I asked smiling.

"I can't believe you did this! Thank you!" They said in unison. We hugged each other.

We practically danced the night away. Then I ran up on the stage. Yes we had one.

"Thank you all so much for coming out!" The crowd cheered. "Now I know this is a late Fourth of July party however I want to sing this song. This goes out to my sisters!" The crowd cheered.

"Oh my gosh, it is too late

He mixed the ingredients chemical x

Want to what will be the effect

Is it dangerous, or fabulous?

Here they come they're coming through

It's Blossom and Bubbles and Buttercup too

Here they come they come to conquer the world

Beware of the Powerpuff Girls

Chorus 2 xs

They're coming through and fighting

And everyone they're shocking

You know no one can stop them

All because of chemical x.

Whoa now that you see

You should beware of the power of three

They come to fight as fast as they can

They're dangerous yet fabulous

Professor Utonium made them it's true

They are the colors of pink, green, and blue

They'll catch you in a blink of an eye

And do it all before bed time!

Chorus 1x

They're coming through and fighting

And everyone they're shocking

You know no one can stop them

All because of chemical x!

Ohh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

Rap

Cherish and Powerpuff, two of a kind

Both want to save the world before bed time

From Townsville, Memphis, New York, to L.A

The Powerpuff girls are just here to stay!

Chorus 3 xs

They're coming through and fighting

And everyone they're shocking

You know no one can stop them

All because of the chemical x!

As soon as I finished the crowd roared in applause. I gave a huge smile.

My sisters came up to me. "That was awesome!" I smiled.

When the party ended. I walked over to where the guys were sitting.

"The disguises worked like a charm." I complimented. They smiled. "By the way Buttercup we have a surprise for you." Brick said pointing to the sky.

I looked up and my eyes widend. The sky lit up with fireworks. I couldn't believe my eyes at all the colors. I covered my mouth with my hand. I felt like crying. The finale firework bursted into a green star.

"Happy Fourth of July." They told me.

Butch

We figured we owed her. I mean all the things she did for us. I walked Buttercup home. The guys had to do something.

"Thanks Butch." I pulled her close. "It was nothing." I said a smile lit up my face. As we walked I saw her tattoos on her arm. It dawned on me. That the chained angel ws bursting free.

Me: That was awesome!

Butch: So what's next?

Me: I don't like to spil secrets but. Some blue fluff plus a family member is visiting.

Boomer: What was that song?

Me: Chemical x by cherish

Buttercup: Sundepender dosen't own us or the song.

Boomer: Read and Review and you get cinnamon buns

Brick: Check out her poll.

Me: Bye!


	28. Harm and Clones

I smiled as I remembered the events of last night. My sisters no doubt had a very good time.

I yawned as I got up. The guys still slept on the bean bag chairs. "Butch, Boomer, Brick wake up." I whispered to them. Like always Brick was first, then Boomer than Butch.

My sisters got up two hours later. "You know I noticed you always get up early." Blossom said.

"Don't know why? I just do." I lied. "I think it's good." Bubbles said.

"By the way our Grandpa is coming tomorrow Blossom."

"You mean the Professor's and Uncle Eugene's dad?" Bubbles asked.

"We only have one Grandpa." I reminded her. I had only met him on holidays. No good bastard said cruel things about everyone. If he hated his kids so much why didn't he just put him up for adoption?

I finished my bowl of Lucky Charms and went into my room. I had showered an hour ago.

Ever since they came here. I've been wondering what my life has come too. Sure I can name countless times I've lied to my sisters faces, but this was serious.

I got up. "Hey guys I'm going out." I told them leaving.

Bubbles

I had just finished my dance class and was flying home when Princess appeared in front of me.

"What now." I groaned. She charged at me. I grabbed her by her hair and threw her aside. She stooped barely missing a building. She sent a fury of kicks my way. I dogged them all. Then I kicked her in the face.

She doubled over in pain. Then five there were five Princesses. They each pulled out lasers. Which clone was her? I didn't have time they shot me.

I fell out the sky when someone caught me. I was being flown through the air. I saw the person shot Princess out the sky the fly away. He landed us on a building. I looked up and there he was…Boomer.

Boomer

Buttercup had run out without feeding us so I saw Bubbles and. I just did it without .thinking. Now I'm caught.

"Boomer what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I've always lived here." She sent me a glare. "That's not true! You and your brothers left two years ago!"

I sighed. Wasn't she the oblivious one? "Listen I was born here just like you, so doesn't that entitle me to come here as much as I want?"

"Yeah but you left and now you're popping up out of nowhere!"

"So?"

"Plus you saved me. Shouldn't you have done the opposite?"

"Yeah well I'm trying to keep a low profile."

"Why?" A vein popped on my head. "Why should I tell you?"

"You can't blame me for trying." I gave a smile. "I guess not."

"Where are you guys staying?" "Like I said before why should I tell you?"

"I'm not going to call the police or anything. I mean you just saved me. But you got a bounty on your head and-."

"No! You can not tell your sisters that you saw me." If Buttercup learned that I had slipped up she'd kill me!

"I'm sorry Boomer I can't do that. My sisters ad I tell each other everything. No matter how painful."

I thought about what she just said. I mean that was obviously not the case. Bubbles can't lie and say she didn't see me, while Buttercup can lie about having us there.

I sighed. "Fine but don't come looking for me. You won't find me." I said flying away.

Buttercup I came threw the window. There all the guys were. I tossed them a box of pizza and a soda.

"Sorry I forgot." It was really late. I had forgotten to give them breakfast, but at least I got them dinner.

"Is that supposed to make us fell better huh?" Butch yelled. "You left us hungry!" I hit him on the head.

"Fine then I guess you don't want your presents." That shut him up.

I smiled I pulled out a big bag. Then took out three sleeping bags, one red, one blue and the last green.

Butch hugged me. "Thank you!" He yelled.

I went downstairs. I grabbed my dinner and sat at the table. "So what happened today?" Blossom asked.

"Nothing." I replied simply. "I saw Boomer today." Bubbles said. I nearly chocked on my food.

'Who?" I squeaked out. "Boomer my counterpart. He saved me from Princess."

"What did he say? Why is he here?" Blossom asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that he's trying to lay low." I was going to kill him! He had let he know he was here. No everyone is going to be on high alert. I spoke up.

"I wouldn't make a big deal out of it. Boomer wouldn't come here without a reason. If they wanted us dead they would've done it already."

Bubbles smiled. Blossom didn't. "How can you take this so lightly! Criminals are here."

"Criminals are always here." I reminded her. Bubbles stopped before things got out of hand.

"Blossom, Buttercup is probably right. I mean she wouldn't do something that would put is danger. So maybe we should just wait and see." Blossom gave in.

Those words cut me like a knife. I had put them in danger constantly and they hadn't even known it. I had lied to them.

I put my plate in the sink and slipped out. My sisters didn't notice that in my hand was a knife.

In the bathroom I had made three straight lines across my wrist. It had happened so fast I didn't think. I don't even know what I was sad about.

Maybe because my father abandoned me. Or because I had betrayed my sisters. Even the fact I might care for the guys more than my sisters.

I had done this once after Ms. Bellum died. I thought I stopped. I put the knife in the shower head. (Don't ask me how.)

Then put on a long sleeve shirt and shorts. I walked in my room. It was now 10:30.

"Buttercup-." Boomer started. "It's okay just try not to do it again."

I said going into my bed. Butch turned off the lights. I went to sleep and cried very quietly. Realizing that slowly I was losing my sanity.

Me: Holy crap!

Buttercup: That was unexpected.

Butch: Yeah so when do we find out?

Me: I can't tell you four everything.

Brick: Sundepender doesn't own us.

Butch: Check out her poll.

Boomer: Read and Review

Buttercup: And you get strawberries.


	29. Grandpa and Locks

I tried to ignore the fact I cut myself. It was just a moment of weakness I reassured myself. I just wish I believed the lie as much as I said it.

I saw the guys sleeping peacefully in the sleeping bags I bought them yesterday. I quickly took my shower and got dressed. I hid my scars by putting a big black bracelet around it.

While the guys got ready I read my book. This guy was solving a mystery on a murder.

"And the killer is…no one!" I yelled. "It turns out that the victim had killed himself. The victim put the knife in a block of ice leaving the blade out. He stood on a chair and jumped of it backwards. Landing on the knife's blade. Later the ice would melt leaving nothing. That's how the knife got into his back. The victim had killed himself all because he thought he was loosing his sanity."

I tossed the book to the ground. Normally suicide endings were my favorite. Mostly because I gained a respect for all the characters and I didn't want any of them to be the murderer. Now I just hated them.

The guys came into my room. "I take it the book had a bad ending." Brick said. "Oh you have no idea." I grumbled.

After getting the guys breakfast I went downstairs there I saw an old man sitting at my table.

"Um…who are you?" I asked. The man walked up tp me. Then hit me on the head with his cane. "What the he-! Ouch!" He hit me again.

"Watch your mouth!" He yelled hitting me again. I clutched my head in pain. "To think you don't even remember your own grandpa."

I looked up. He looked like an older Professor except with a hunched back.

"Sorry." I said. He hit me countless more times. "You should be."

"How did you get in our house?" I asked. "Girl I'm a former solider. If I can drive a tank I can pick lock a door."

"Oh that's rig- You picked locked our door!"

"Darn straight." I stared in shock. "Oh I see you saw Grandpa." I turned and saw Blossom and Bubbles come downstairs.

"I did more than see." I said rubbing my head.

Butch

I cracked up laughing as Buttercup told me what happened this morning. Brick and Boomer went out to get our lunch because Buttercup has to stay in case her sisters need her.

"It's not funny!" She yelled hitting me. I glared. "Oh it's on!" I tackled her to the floor. We started wrestling until I was on top if her.

She started laughing. "Butch get off me!" I smiled. "Make me"

I looked in her eyes. "Buttercup what's going on up there!" Blossom yelled.

"Nothing." She said. I got off her and helped her up. "Thanks." She said leaving.

Brick and Boomer came in. "What's with you?" Boomer asked. I looked at the way she left. "Nothing."

Buttercup

My sisters made me eat dinner with them. "So Grandpa what have you been doing?" Bubbles asked.

"Nothing. Since my no good sons sent me to that retirement home."

Blossom gave a nervous laugh. "Oh their not that bad."

"Really? Eugene is a no good hack who can never do anything on his own or keep a woman. Then John is an idiot professor with no talent and no direction in life."

I chocked on my own life. Blossom sent me a look.

"Sorry about that." I said between coughs.

"It was nice spending time with you girls but unfortunately I have to leave tomorrow."

"Why?" We asked together. "It's the retirement house's rule. I leave at eight in the morning. I need someone to help me bring my luggage downstairs."

"Oh Bubbles and I have work at 7:00. But Buttercup will do it." Blossom said.

"I'll do what now?" I asked.

"Get up early to help Grandpa." Blossom explained.

"Sorry but I don't get up early." I told them.

"But you've been getting up really early for a while." Bubbles replied. Damn it I will kill them!

The next day I woke up at four and got ready. Then woke up the guys at 4:30. After going through my daily routine I waited till it was time to take Grandpa's luggage downstairs.

"Man old people take so long." I groaned. "Buttercup do you have respect for anyone?" Boomer asked.

"You should know the answer to that already." I replied simply.

"Well people say it's good to ask questions." Brick told me.

"Who says that?" I asked.

"I do?" My eyes widened. That sounded like my Grandpa. I turned and saw him standing in the doorway a smile on his face.

"Grandpa I can explain." I said.

"No need Buttercup I already knew." My eyes widened.

"You see my son told me what happened when he was here. He was mad but I wasn't."

"Why not?" Boomer asked.

"Being a hero is more than saving those who can not protect themselves. It's about protecting everyone. Even the strongest if they need help. You've showed me that you truly are a hero."

I gave a small smile. "I won't tell anyone. Now boy who looks like Buttercup help me take my luggage downstairs."

Butch

"That's all of it."

"Thank-you know let me tell you something. I know you like Buttercup. I can see blondie over there likes Bubbles."

"What about Brick?"

"He's got it bad, but hides it well. Now listen these girls don't let anyone into their lives easily. Now that their father has abandoned them it will be hard to get close to them."

"Why?"

"You see John always saw himself with a wife and beautiful kids."

"But he has kids."

"Are they really his kids or his creations? Let's face it they will never biologically be his kids. That's why it hurt them so bad when they betrayed them. Because they know that. In their world their not kids or human. Their creations made to save the world. That's how they we raised. On what their world revolves around. So if someone came and broke that world they wouldn't know what to do."

After he left I remembered the younger Buttercup. She was always happy fighting because back then it was fun. Now she wants to do more. But she's afraid to because fighting is all she knows. One day though she'll find her purpose in life I know it.

Me: I am tired.

Butch: Why?

Me: I woke up early today. Now I have to figure out which guy finds out about Buttercup's problem. I know it's not Butch.

Butch: Why not!

Me: Because you've been doing to much lately give some one else a try!

Buttercup: Sundepender does not own us.

Brick: Read and Review and you get McDonalds.

Boomer: Check out her poll no deadline this time.

Me: BYE!


	30. Panties and Gunshots

I could name a lot of things that could make me sad. A lot of things that made me mad. A lot of things that made me lose myself. I never thought I would feel all that in one day.

"No way!" My voice echoed through the house. Mitch had just told me that we were going to see the most famous soccer player that came from Towns-Ville. Percy Danes!

I was a huge fan of him! He is my inspiration! I mean he's an amazing soccer player.

"Oh my god!" I yelled. "Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" Butch mimicked. I zapped him with heat vision shutting him up.

"When do we go?" I asked.

"Tomorrow and you better be on time." My response was hanging up on him.

I glared at Butch like there was no tomorrow. "You know when the aliens come I'll save everyone but you." I told him.

He sent me a look. "Who the hell said I need saving?" He asked.

"Well that's the whole reason you're hiding in my room. Because you couldn't fight the aliens."

Butch tackled me and we wrestled on the ground. The doorbell rang. I kicked him off me to go answer it. My sisters were at work. My job doesn't start till another two weeks.

The guys flew upstairs. "Hello?" I asked. In front of me stood the Fire chief.

"Miss Buttercup I came to talk to you about the fire at your school." I nodded and let him in.

"You see we have reason to believe that the fire was not an accident. The fire was obviously started."

"So some punks started a fire there isn't much I can do." I told them.

"Well you have to. Three people were killed and we need to find out who did it." He said. I sighed. So much for my summer.

Brick

The next day Buttercup woke us up. I let Boomer and Butch go before me. Once I got in there was something wrong with the shower head. I was pretty sure Butch didn't do anything to it. I bet he only takes a shower once a week.

I opened the shower head and found a knife. What the hell? Buttercup knocked on the door telling me to hurry up. I put the knife back quickly.

Buttercup

I met Mitch at the skate-park. I had on green tang-top with black jeans a green skirt with chains was over it. I had black shoes and my hair was left down.

"You know I will never understand why you guys put skirts over jeans." He told me.

I glared at him. "Bubbles bought me this and I have yet to do my laundry. I'm running out of clothes."

"Then do your laundry." "But I hate doing it. I just wait till Blossom does it."

He rolled his eyes. I saw the huge line in front of us. I can't wait.

Butch

What Buttercup said earlier had me thinking. When will the aliens come? I mean they should've been here already. We were supposed to be in a big life and death battle a while ago.

"Butch is there something wrong?" Boomer asked.

I looked up and saw them staring at them. "Nothing. I'm fine."

Buttercup

I stood in front of the Percy Danes. "Oh my God you're Percy Danes." I immediately felt stupid for even saying that.

"I know you. Buttercup from the Powerpuff girls."

"This is my friend Mitch he taught me everything I know about skate-boarding."

He shook his hand. "I only taught her the basics. She became the champ on her own." He said.

He gave a sly whistle. I smiled then I heard something. "Everyone duck!" A gun shot pierced the air. "Mitch." Mitch passed me his gloves. He always wore them.

Everyone was on the floor squatting. A man in a cloak walked up. The hood covered his head. "Who are you?" I asked.

He said nothing. All he did was raise the gun. He shot it. I closed my eyes.

Mitch

Buttercup raised her hand and made a fist. She opened her eyes and undid her fist. A bullet dropped to the ground.

"Is that all you got?" She asked. The man charged at her. Buttercup dropped kicked him the elbowed him in the neck. She let out a sigh of relief when he passed out.

I looked up and saw another guy. "Buttercup!"

Buttercup

I heard a gun shot. I turned and saw another man. But what shocked me the most was that Mitch was on the ground bleeding.

I ran up to Mitch. He took a bullet for me. The man started running. I chased after him.

"Get back here." As soon as I turned the corner he was gone. On the ground was the gun. I ran back to Mitch.

Brick

The house phone rang. Of course we couldn't answer it. The voicemail came on.

"Brick, Boomer, Butch! Oh my god Mitch just got shot! I'm at the hospital and it's an emergency! Please you have to get here!" My eyes widened.

"Butch! Boomers come on! Buttercup needs us!"

Buttercup

Mitch smiled at me as he laid in the hospital bed. They said he would be okay and none of his vitals were hit.

"You okay?" He asked me. "I should be asking you that." He smiled and grabbed my hand.

"I'm okay. I can see it in you're eyes that you're worried but I'll be fine." I nodded. I was about to cry. I squeezed his hand tighter.

Bubbles

Blossom and I were flying home when we ran into the RRB. I had seen Boomer before, but it was bugging me on why they were flying in the open.

Blossom told me to stay back and she flew forward. As did Brick.

"Long time no see babe." A vein popped on her head.

"Don't call me that! Now where do you three think you're going?" She asked.

"None of your business but I have something that my interest you. Your sister's friend Mitch I think just got shot."

Our eyes widened. "What did you do!" Blossom yelled. She sent a kick his way which he dogged.

He raised his hands in defense. "Nothing. Oh and Blossom." He pulled her by the shirt and whispered something in her ear. Blossom face turned red.

He let go. "Let's go." Brick flew away. Boomer sent me a wink and followed him.

"Deuces." Butch said flying away. I flew to Blossom said. "What did he say?" I asked.

"Don't kick with a skirt on. By the way you're pink panties are cute." She whispered in horror. I had to stop myself from laughing.

Buttercup

The guys never came so I left and walked home. I saw my sisters on the couch.

"Buttercup we heard what happened are you okay?" Blossom asked. I looked at them sadly.

"I don't want to talk about it." Bubbles stood up. "Pleas Buttercup tell us what happened." I clenched my fists.

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" I ran upstairs. That night as soon as they went to sleep. I went into the bathroom.

Brick

I woke up and saw Buttercup gone. I ran into the bathroom and saw Buttercup on the floor cutting herself. I ran and snatched the knife from her. I then grabbed her and dragged her to the Professor's lab then shut the door.

"What the hell are you thinking?" I yelled.

"Leave me alone Brick. This has nothing to do with you."

"Who cares? What the hell gives you the right to do this to yourself! Are you insane?"

"I couldn't save him! Because of me he's hurt! How can I go around and act like nothing's wrong." That's what this is about.

"Buttercup I know you're upset but that doesn't give you an excuse to do this to yourself!"

"Then what am I supposed to do! Mitch is my friend. He could've died today. All because I couldn't save him."

"Buttercup you have to promise to never do this again." She nodded.

"Brick. Here." She handed me a gun. "This is what the person used to shoot Mitch." I looked at it and my eyes widened. On the gun was alien writing. That meant an alien tried to shoot Buttercup.

Me: Holy crap!

Brick: So their finally here.

Butch: Good I've been itching for a fight.

Me: The fights won't happen soon. I have a whole lot of ides for this story.

Buttercup: How about some action.

Boomer: Comedy.

Mojo: Romance!

Me: How did you get in here?

Mojo: None of your business.

Boomer: Sundepender doesn't own us.

Brick: Read and Review and you get sloppy joes.

Me: Oh I love sloppy joes!

Butch: Check out her poll.

Buttercup: No deadline.

Mojo: Bye!

Me: Will you get out!

Mojo: No!

Me: Security! Get him the hell out of here! (Mojo runs away.)

Me: Sorry about that. See ya soon!


	31. CStaying strong and Diaries

I was shocked when Brick told us about the ray gun. He said he found Buttercup crying about it. I probably would have cried too if my best friend got shot by aliens because of me.

"Why attack her though?" Boomer asked.

"They obviously know that she is harboring us. If they didn't why attack her." Brick said simply.

"Why in the open though?" I asked.

"She's a superhero. If all those people weren't around Buttercup would have destroyed them." Boomer replied.

I casted a look at Buttercup. She looked extremely depressed. Brick only told us that she was crying in the bathroom and she told him about what happened.

I didn't know what to say to her. "Guys…I'm going to go visit Mitch." Buttercup got up and left.

Buttercup

Why didn't Brick tell them the truth? He could have told them. It would just be on the list of stupid and reckless things I had done. It was really early. In ten minutes it would be 7:00. I felt like slowly everything was changing.

I ran to the hospital. As soon as I stepped in people cast glances at me. I ignored them and quickly made it to Mitch's room. He was lying in the bed with a bored expression on his face.

"Whatcha doin?" I asked. He sent me a look.

"Waiting for the Grim reaper. I heard that this old lady came face to face with his sons." I chocked on my own laugh.

"There is no such thing as the Grim reaper." Mitch sat upright.

"Are you crazy! You have gone against the Boogey man, a demon, and a talking monkey and you're saying there is no such thing as the Grim reaper!" We sat there in silence before laughing.

I looked up and saw Mitch had a serious look on his face. "What?" He grabbed my wrist.

"Why did you cut yourself?" My eyes widened. How did he know. I had covered it with an old sport wristband.

"How did you know?" He looked down. "I gave you that when you were eight. When Miss Bellum died you used this to cover your scars. After that you never wore it again."

He knew me too well. I tried hiding so much from him…but he found out every time. "Don't do it again."

I nodded. "So who was it that found out?" I sent him a confused look. "Someone found out about it." He removed the wristband. "You never treat to any cuts you have so someone obviously did it for you. Was it Blossom?"

"It was someone like her. Actually you won't believe how alike they are." He laughed. I looked in his eyes. They were sad for what I had done but he wasn't going to cry. Neither was I. Whenever sad things happen we stay strong to the very end.

I got up. "Thanks Mitch."

Talking to Mitch always made me fell better no matter what happens. I opened the door and saw the guys on the floor with disturbed looks on their faces.

"What's up?"

"You know the gun?" Boomer asked. I nodded. "It was specially designed to hurt you not humans. That's why when Mitch got shot it didn't hurt him bad. However if you had gotten shot you would have been hurt really bad. Not killed just really hurt."

I got it now. They were going to shoot me to put me out of commission. So while I was getting better they could have taken the guys. But why not just storm my house and shoot the guys.

"It's clear they're afraid of Buttercup. But why?" Butch asked. "Maybe because of the battle she and her sisters had with them." Brick said.

I was confused. We had a treaty with the aliens. I got up. "Give me the bullets." They passed me them. I looked closely and my eyes widened. On the bullets was Chemical X.

The guys looked up. "What's up?" I shook my head no. "Nothing." I had to keep this to myself. Something's they just can't know.

My sisters came home three hours later.

"Hey Buttercup when does your job start?" Blossom asked.

"Tomorrow why?"

"We're getting something from the mayor and he needs one of us here to get it." She explained.

I thought about it. "No problem I will get it."

Butch

I sent daggers at Buttercup. "I am not dressing up as you to get some package." She glared at me.

"Well one of you are dressing up." "Why not Boomer? He would be great pretending to be Barbie." She laughed.

"Hold on you never told me. How did you know I called Bubbles, Barbie or Cinderella."

"I rather not talk about it." My brothers started to laugh. "Come on tell me."

"Please don't be mad." She got off her bed. "What did you do!" "I read your diary."

I saw her eyes widened. Her face went through countless emotions until it landed on one.

Anger.

"YOU DID WHAT!"

Me: Sorry it took me so long I was grounded.

Butch: So what's next?

Me: Well it's getting near to the end of the month. You know what that means.

Guys: Oh God.

Buttercup: Sundepender doesn't own us.

Butch: Read and Review and you get taqutios.

Me: I love Mexican food!

Brick: Check out her poll.

Boomer: Also check out her new story 'Let's kill Frosty.'

Me: Bye!

Mojo: Bye!

Me: Didn't I tell you to stay out of here! Security!"


	32. Money and Trapped

I tried desperately to avoid the daggers she was glaring at us. Today she had gotten it again! The demon. Her period.

"Buttercup put him down." Brick told her. She was currently holding me by my shirt and had no intention of letting go. I didn't do anything wrong. All I did was call her a bi-polar bitch that will never get a guy with her the way she acts with her period.

"Yeah you don't want to hurt him do you?" Boomer helped. I rolled my eyes. I dared her to try. If they thought I was afraid of her then they were wrong…I'm only afraid of her when it is on.

She tossed me to the floor. "I gotta go get your breakfast." Then a sweet look came on her face. "Boomer your Bubbles costume is in the closet. Bye!"

As soon as she left I looked at Brick. "I can't take this anymore! This girl is going to kill us before the aliens do!"

"Keep it down her sisters are getting ready for work." Boomer hissed.

"Don't worry." We stared at Brick. "I think I have the solution for Buttercup's mood swings."

I immediately went looking for Buttercup. I found her in a Burger King threatening a worker. I put the hood on and flew in there.

"Why! Because I said so! Isn't it Have it your way! Well that's my way! If you don't do it that way I will stick my foot so far up you're-."

I pulled her away before she gets banned from here. Which is not good because I love Burger King.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed.

"Not important take these." She looked at the pills and glared at me. "No."

"Do it."

"No."

I put the pills in my mouth and some water. I grabbed her by the arm and put my lips on her. I kissed her for a good minute.

She grabbed me and pulled me outside.

"What was that I feel…normal." I gave a sigh of relief. "Those were mood stabilizers so I don't have to deal with your ever changing attitude." I gave her a bottle of pills.

"Take two a day." I said leaving

Buttercup

My day was normal. After giving the guys breakfast I went to work. I just hoped that Boomer get's the package.

I walked through the door. "Guys I'm home!" All I saw was a streak of blue.

"Buttercup!" "Bubbles what are you doing home? You're not off till another hour."

I heard laughter and the guys came downstairs. "What are you doing!" 

"Buttercup that 'girl' hugging you is Boomer." Brick told me. My mouth dropped. That costume was awesome! He looked just like her! 

"Boomer what's wrong?" He stared at me with scared eyes. "I was violated!"

I stared at him for a few seconds. "What?"

"Boomer was getting the mail for you guys right. So this kid a year older than us comes and starts hitting on 'Bubbles.' He walks up to 'her' and whispers certain things into 'her' ear. Then when he leaves he slaps 'her' butt." Butch told me.

It took everything I had not to laugh. If it was really Bubbles I would have been pissed but this was Hilarious!

I comforted Boomer for a good ten minutes. I looked at what Mayor had bought us. It was a box…full of money.

"Dear girls, I heard about the Professor and my heart broke in two. Living on your own is difficult. So I have taken the liberty of giving you three 15,000 dollars! Please use this wisely. Love, Mayor."

My moth probably reached the ground. 15,000 dollars. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I quickly got up and went to my room.

"Thank you." I whispered to myself.

After crying I sat on my bed. "Hey guys I have something to tell you." They looked up at me.

"I invited a friend over for a sleepover and I need you guys to hurry and get in the Professors room." They nodded.

"Buttercup! Allison's coming up!" My eyes widened. I pushed the guys in the closet and slammed the door.

"Hey B.C!" She said coming in. "Hey." I said with a smile. This is great. I'm one wrong move away from going to jail.

Me: Yeah I finished the chapter!

Butch: She's so happy. Even if it took he forever.

Me: At least I did it in time for the holidays.

Buttercup: How long is this story anyway.

Me: You see I have to keep people guessing while also showing the relationship of Buttercup and the guys. While also-

Brick: Also the longer this goes on the better excuse she has for not writing her own stories and staying on the computer.

Me: Hush you!

Boomer: Sundepender does not own us.

Brick: Read and Review.

Buttercup: You'll get your favorite cereal.

Butch: Don't for get her poll.

Mojo: Bye.

Me: That's it! ( Grab's Mojo and kicks him where the sun don't shine.)

Sorry about that! Bye and Merry Christmas!


	33. Camera and Buying

"Hey what's up?" She asked me. I shook my head no. "Nothing. It's just my closet's a mess. I was looking for my skateboard and…"

"When do you ever care about anything being a mess?" She asked. I flinched. "When a pile of dirty clothes are in there." I explained simply.

"In that case don't open your closet." I gave a fake smile. For some reason everyone feared my dirty clothes. Not that I care.

I was scared as hell. If it had been Mitch or Robin I wouldn't have been scared because they would never tell. Now don't get me wrong Allison is one of my closest friends and would never hurt me intentionally. But damn! That girl can't keep a secret to save her life. We were playing Bull-shit once and every time she tried lying a huge grin broke out on her face.

"Hey Buttercup what's with the sleeping bags?" She asked. I mentally slapped myself for not getting rid of them.

"I invited Kat so I got sleeping bags. But she canceled because her brother got sick." It was true I did invite her but she was out of town.

"Too bad. But hey that won't stop us from having fun."

Butch

I looked through the closet to see what was going on. "Hey do you want to play 'I'll buy you.' We loved playing that."

I saw Buttercup smile at that. "Sure you go first."

"I'll buy you a disease."

"What? Why?" Allison laughed. "So you can control it and give it to who ever you want."

The smile on her face. "Do you think I can give it to Princess?" "It's not deadly." Allison said quickly. Buttercup cursed under her breath.

"Okay I'll buy you a military tank."

"Yes I can run people over and cause mass destruction! I'll buy you a Princess's voice."

"Why the hell would I want that?" "Because it's an improvement to the one you have now." I knew that she was joking because Buttercup started laughing.

"That's how you want to play? Fine. I'll buy you Mitch's dick."

"Eww! I don't want something so small!" "It's only slightly smaller than yours."

Our eyes widened. So did Allison's. Then they started laughing.

"I'll buy you a Ferrari." Buttercup smiled really big. "I'll buy you a private island." Buttercup countered.

"I love you BITCH!" Allison exclaimed. "Bitch? What's up with that?" She asked.

"It means Beautiful Individual That Creates Haters." They smiled and for some reason I smiled too.

"Hey Buttercup what do you think of Mitch?" She asked suddenly.

Buttercup

"Simple he's like my best friend. Hell my brother." "But if he asked would you go out with him?"

My eyes widened. No one had ever asked me that. No one. I looked down. "No. I wouldn't."

"But why not!" Allison protested.

"Look I love Mitch. He's a brother a best friend. He has been with me since kindergarten. When I cried. When the city turned against us. Through all my battles and more. Still I can't be with him."

"But why not? You love him right? You guys have been best friends forever. You-."

"I love him too much to let him get hurt." "Buttercup! Not this again!" She yelled.

"Yes this again!" I was surprised that how a fun time could turn so sour on a simple subject. This was ridiculous!

"Whatever. I'm going to take a shower I'll be right back." She said getting up leaving. After making sure that she was gone I motioned the guys to hurry to the Professor's room.

"What was that all that about?" Brick asked.

"Yeah why does she want you u date Mitch so bad and why don't you want to date him?" Boomer questioned.

I looked at Butch he said nothing. Like me this was a touchy subject to talk about.

"I love Mitch but like a brother. Villains know that and they always come after him. If he had powers this wouldn't be a problem but it is. I always worry about my sisters when we fight monsters. It's ten times harder worrying about Mitch. If a villain gets him and I can't help him. I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

I gave a loud sigh. "It's not that big of a deal anyway. Humans and Superhero's just don't belong together is all." I then left.

After awhile Allison came back wearing a grey night gown. We stared at each other then at the same time launched into apologies.

"I'm so sorry that I was pushing! It's just that I really wanted for you to get together."

"I'm sorry on how cruel I was acting. Like I was too good for him!"

"Can you forgive me." We said at the same time. A smile came on our faces.

Butch

After they had fallen asleep we snuck into her room. Buttercup and Allison shared he queen sized bed and was facing each other sound asleep.

"Aww. Isn't that cute?" I whispered smiling. The guys nodded. I took out my camera. "Say cheese."

Me: That's it for today.

Brick: Well you finally updated.

Boomer: Where were you?

Me: It's called vacation

Butch: No it's called lazy.

Buttercup: I swear how do you plan to be an author if you're too lazy to write your stories.

Me: Hey I have you know that I've been writing my own stories. I never took a break.

Butch: Really is the story finished.

Me: Well a chapter is.

Boomer: It took you a week to write a chapter? It takes you a day on fanfic.

Me: The chapters are like a story. Like T.V there's an episode to tell the story of one idea. My chapters are like an episode. Well not for every story I have.

Brick: Must be a long story.

Me: Let's not get off topic. Guys if you don't mind.

Butch: Sundepender does not own us.

Brick: Read and Review.

Buttercup: You get Hot chocolate.

Boomer: Don't forget her poll.

Mojo: B-Ahh

Me: (Puts away stun gun) Bye!


	34. Fire and Arrows

It had been a couple of days since the sleepover and not much happened. I just went to work and came home. Nothing is probably going to happen. The month is almost over anyway.

I sat behind the counter in Hot Topic and waited for my next customer. I loved working here. Mostly because I get a fifty percent discount.

"Hey B.C." I looked up and saw Mitch. "Oh my God you're out of the hospital." I got from behind the counter and gave him a hug.

"So what did the doctors say?" He groaned. "Those idiots don't know what there talking about. Don't push yourself. You need rest. I mean what is their deal?"

"Yes because once you get out of the hospital the first thing you do is something stupid to get put back in the hospital."

"Excuse me?" An old lady said. I turned to her. "In a second ma'am."

Mitch gave me a look. "Well how would you know you've never been in a hospital in your life!"

"Actually I was in one to visit you." I countered. He shook his head no. "I mean as a patient stupid."

"Excuse me?" I sent her a look. "In a minute." I really like proving him wrong so I told him what happened.

"So you got put in the hospital because you got sick and refused to take your medicine." I nodded. Then he hit me on the head.

"Dumbass! How many times do I have to tell you when you're sick take the fucking medicine."

"Hey! No cursing on my job jackass!" He rolled his eyes. I grabbed the soda off my desk.

"So what are you doing today?" I asked. He shrugged. "Skate-park." I groaned clearly upset.

"I wish I had a day off. But since my no good dad left me I have to work double time." I destroyed the can in my hand sending soda everywhere.

Mitch glared at me. I gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry." "Excuse me!"

I turned to the lady. "Yes excuse you. I'm trying to have a conversation and I would appreciate it if you took your wrinkly ass away from me. What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

"I know you! You're that girl who was in the hospital and the kids of the Grim Reaper tried to take your soul! Stay away from me demon!" She ran away.

"That was harsh." Mitch said. I nodded. "Some people have no class." He nodded along with me.

My phone rang. "Hello? What the hell are you talking about…smoke?" My eyes widened.

I grabbed my stuff. "Mitch take my shift!" I yelled. "Where are you going! What's wrong?"

I stared at him. For the first time in my life I was terrified. Absolutely afraid. Tears threaten to spill from my eyes. "My house is on fire!"

I ran. I zoomed past cars and people. My heart beat so fast that when I reached my house I thought it was going to explode.

The fire department went over to me. "I'm afraid that we can't control it. But is there anyone in the house?"

"My sisters…got off early." I realized that not only that the guys were in there.

I heard someone whisper my name. I flew over to the tree house. It was the only thing that wasn't burning.

I went inside and saw Brick and Boomer. Only their clothes were burned.

"Are you two okay? Where's Butch? Where are my sisters? What happened?" So many questions were bugging me.

"We're fine." Boomer told me. "As for Butch we couldn't get him out. We tried getting your sisters but…we couldn't find them."

I felt that they were in the house. I could here Bubbles crying. "Their in there. They're all alive but they won't be if we don't save them."

We busted down the back door and ran inside. "Grab your counterpart and run straight out! Don't stop for anything." I commanded.

Boomer

I ran and looked in her room. She wasn't there. Then I heard soft sobs from the bathroom. I ran and unlocked the door.

She was on the ground wearing a blue towel. Her hair was tied up. I ran up to her.

"What happened?" She looked up in shock. "Boomer?"

"Yeah it's me. What happened?"

"Some guy came in and threw me into the mirror. The glass shattered and I cut my leg on it. I can't move it."

I picked her up bridal style and flew her downstairs.

Brick

I found Blossom on the floor in the Professor's lab. She was lying on the floor beat up. I ran and picked her up.

"Brick? What are you doing here?" She whispered. She was about to pass out.

"Saving your ass. Now stay quiet. You need the energy." She stared at me. "They took it." I flew up the stairs.

Buttercup

I saw Butch on the floor in my room. I put his arm over my shoulder and started to carry him downstairs. I ran into Brick and Boomer.

"Buttercup. Spin." Blossom said. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Pirouette." Bubbles said. My eyes widened. "Brick! Boomer take them out side." They ran out.

I sat Butch down. I closed my eyes and did a Pirouette. I did it faster and faster until a tornado surrounded me.

The winds abolished the fire. I sunk to my knees in happiness.

Boomer

The cops drew gun and told us to put them down. "It's okay!"

We saw Buttercup come out. She had been burned too. She was holding Butch on her back.

"They helped save my sisters." She said a smile on her face.

Buttercup

I sat in the hospital chair. My hands was burned and most of my clothes. Luckily

my hands will heal.

Bubbles only suffered wounds on her back and a broken leg. Blossom had a fractured rib and her right leg was burned.

I stared at my bandaged hands and sighed. The police officer came in.

"The damage wasn't bad." I stared at him. It seems like miniature green shields covered everything of value.

My eyes widened. 'Butch.' I thought.

"Your house will be ready in a week. However after helping the Rowdy ruff boys they ran away."

"It's okay." He gave me a look.

"Do you mind telling me what happened? Why did they help you?"

"I don't know. All I know is that they wanted too." I lied. He nodded and left.

I walked over to Blossom. "Buttercup." I smiled.

"You're awake. That's good." She nodded. "Some one was in the house. They stole the Professor's weapons and inventions."

My eyes widned. I left the room and went to the vending machine when an arrow landed in front of me.

I picked it up. And read the note attached. "I've been watching. I know you're secret. The closer you are to them. The faster your live will end."

I stared at the note the desrtyoed it.

Me: That was good.

Buttercup: Yeah.

Me: I just want people to know that I am really happy I got 200 reviews! Thanx a lot!

Butch: She does not own us.

Boomer: Read and Review

Brick: and you'll get apples.

Buttercup: Don't forget the poll!

Me: Thanks so much! Bye!


	35. Burned and Stronger

Whoever did this was not getting away with it! I mean I was sure as hell thankful when they burned down my school. The only thing that bugged me was that they killed three people. But my house! I was going to kill them.

I was in a hotel room while my sisters recovered in the Hospital. I got out my bed and got dressed.

I wore bright green tube top, black jeans, and a black vest. "Where are you going?" Brick asked.

"Out." Then I slammed the door.

I flew down to my school. They weren't starting construction yet.

There was nothing but broken glass and everything was burnt. I looked everywhere! There was nothing! Footprint, finger prints it was like a ghost had done it.

I left and continued walking. I went to my house and looked for clues.

Like at the school there was nothing. I went to the lab. Every life threatening weapon was missing.

I stormed out my house and destroyed some kid's bike that was sitting in front of it.

"You know one day someone is going to get you for destroying there property." I saw my sisters fly down next to me.

"Why aren't you guys in the Hospital?" Blossom rolled her eyes. "We have super-fast healing abilities."

"How are you doing?" Bubbles asked. "Crappy. I mean our house was set on fire."

"But it survived and it's going to be redone in a week. So everything is going to be alright."

"Yeah and what's going to stop them from setting fire to something else! These bastards have destroyed our school and now our house!"

"So you're going to do what exactly?" Blossom asked. I said nothing. Whenever I did that Blossom knew I had no idea.

"So you have no plan and are planning to face criminals who you don't even know?"

"Hey! Stop making my plans sounds stupid." "You don't need me for that." She mumbled.

"Guys!" Bubbles yelled. "Stop it. Though I have a question what were the RRB doing there?"

"They saw the fire and wanted to help."

"Why?" Blossom asked. "Maybe they changed." Bubbles said happily.

"Yeah and I'm a freaking fruit cake! I bet they want something."

I said nothing. If they knew the real reason about them Blossom would explode and Bubbles would burst into tears.

"Let's hold off just in case they are trying to revert. If they are and we attack that could ruin some good chances." The girls nodded.

The girls flew to the hotel with me where I got them a room. "Does the Hospital know you guys are gone?"

"Did you tell the Bubbles?"

"I thought you were going to." I sighed at my sisters. "I'll call them later."

I lead them to their rooms and went to mine. The guys were sprawled on the floor looking bored.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?"

"Were bored that's what!" Butch yelled. I gave them all looks. I had been gone for an hour and a half. How fast can three boys get bored?

"Did you at least bring us dinner?" Boomer asked. I stopped. "You evil Bitch!" Butch cried.

"I'll show you a bitch!" I yelled slapping him on the head. "Hey I'm still injured!"

I had stopped listening. I was to busy looking at my hands that had been burned. My hands were in pain just from hitting Butch.

Brick obviously noticed this because he told Butch to shut up. He didn't listen because he kept yelling about how insensitive I was.

I got up and flew out.

Butch

As soon as she left the guys yelled at me. Apparently I had made her upset. Then she came with bags food.

She tossed the bags to Brick and Boomer. "Hey what about me?" I cried.

"I didn't get you crap."

"But I'm gonna starve." I complained.

She gave me a look. "Pardon me but you have mistaken me with some one who gives a damn."

I glared at her. She picked up a magazine and ignored me. My brothers were no help either. They wouldn't even share their food!

I laid on the ground when Buttercup's phone rang. "Hello?" I saw her eyes widen. She got up and left.

Buttercup

I stepped in the hall and let out a sigh. "What do you want Professor?"

"I heard that my house was burned down. Is that true?"

"No it was not burned down. It was set on fire but nothing serious was destroyed."

"How did this happen!" I growled at him. "I don't know! I was at work. Which I have to do extra because my creator is a bastard."

"So it's my fault! I'm the idiot now?" I let out a laugh. "Calling you an idiot would be an excuse to all stupid people."

"Don't talk to me like that! I had better things to do than baby sit a bunch of brats!" I thought of all the things I would do to him.

"Everyone is entitled to be stupid but you abuse the privilege."

"Is that all you're going to do? Insult me?"

"Is that what it takes to get you off this phone?"

"I gave my life taking care of you three! I wanted a family but in return I get monsters! I wanted a wife but no one wanted to marry the father of heroes! They didn't want to deal with bad guys and powers! You three ruined my life."

I held my breath.

"I ruined you life? You ruined mine! I wanted a normal life but you created me as a hero! You made a freaking monkey go evil! It seems like you have ruined everyone's dreams. Including yours. So don't you blame me or my sisters."

"Buttercup-."

"Shut up!" He was quiet. "I have pride. I don't blame people for my mistakes. I don't pretend to better than someone. I don't show off. If I do something I stick to it till the end! Not run away when I feel like it. I busted my ass saving this city. What did you do nothing! I lost my child hood. Yet I still do what is right. I don't complain and blame other people."

He remained quiet but I wasn't done. "I don't want to hear from you again! I don't want your help, money sympathy or to hear you yell. That's right I'm done. With you and your damn complaining. So guess what cancel my subscription. I'm tired of your issues." I hung up.

I gave a smile. I started to open the door when I saw a note attached to the door. I took of the paper.

"Good job. You are getting stronger. Still be careful. Your enemies are close."

Me: I really don't have much to say.

Butch: Tell them the bad news.

Me: Fine! The story is almost over. Actually when August is the last month.

Buttercup: Yes! I won't have to be in this story for much longer!

Me: Hey!

Boomer: Sundepender does not own us.

Brick: Read and Review and you get a fruit salad.

Buttercup: I hate fruit.

Butch: No one cares.

Me: Bye!


	36. Graves and Opening up

It had been a week. It was August now and our house was repaired! All is right with the world.

"Buttercup I'm hungry." Butch complained. Well almost everything.

Our house was done two days ago and it was like nothing happened. I quickly put my hair in a pony tail to go to bed.

"Guys I need you to stay here tomorrow. My sisters and I are going out." They sent me a look.

"Why?" Boomer asked. I sent them a dangerous look. "None of your business and if you even think of following me I will call the aliens on you three."

They looked terrified. I smiled my work was done. With that done I crawled into my bed and went to sleep.

Butch

When I woke up the next morning Buttercup was dressed and was putting on make up. No really.

"No matter how much you put on you'll still look ugly." I told her. Se didn't say a thing.

I walked over to her. She wore a purple tang top, black jeggings and black boots. Her hair was in a shaggy side ponytail. A purple ribbon tied around it. Buttercup had black eyeliner and light pink lip gloss. Black diamond shaped earrings, necklace, watch and bracelet.

She looked like she was mourning. "Buttercup didn't you hear me?"

"I'm busy now. Can I ignore you some other time?" She asked. "Bitch." I mumbled. Her response was slapping me to the ground.

"What's going on?" Boomer asked. I glared at her. "Buttercup is a bitch."

She rolled her eyes. "Thank you and Butch is living proof a man can live without a brain."

We sent glares at each other. "Buttercup come on!" She grabbed a bag and left.

Stay here I mean it." With that she left.

After we made sure she was gone. Brick and I grabbed the cloaks.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Boomer asked. We sighed

We are going to spy on them." I said passing him a cloak. "But she said-."

"Boomer that girl says a lot of things. I haven't listened to her before and I refuse to start now."

He sighed and followed his brothers.

Boomer

If I learned anything it was stop listening to Butch. His plans will get you killed. Still I go along with them.

The girls had split up. Bubbles had a black strapless dress with a purple belt and black fishnet stockings and high heeled boots. Her hair was left down and curly with a purple hair clip. A black bracelet and black hoops. That was the most black I had ever seen her wear.

She walked into a candle store for a second then came out with purple candles. What the hell?

Brick

Blossom had gone inside a shop. A purple halter and a black mini skirt. Black tie up high heeled boots. Her pink ribbon was replaced by a purple one.

I had no idea what was going on. It's unlike any of them to just go off with some plan. Plus Buttercup would tell us of it was life threatening…right?

Blossom came out with a white box. Then flew off.

Butch

Buttercup had the bag practically glued to her arm like she was afraid that it would disappear. I tired to follow her but she was really fast.

I stopped when I saw Buttercup going into a flower shop. In seconds she came out and flew away.

I saw my brothers. "So what now?" Boomer asked. I sighed. Where would this boy be without us?

"We are going to follow her." Boomer looked absolutely horrified.

"Seeing as how I want to live I'll skip you guys on that part." I grabbed him as he tried to run.

"Listen here Boomer. We're not going to get caught so it doesn't matter. Plus if you don't go I will cut a hole in your scrotum, stick a M80 in there, blow off you genitals and make you enjoy it. Capiche?"

"Capiche."

Brick gave me a look. "Did you have to put it like that?" I shrugged.

We found them near the end of a cliff. A grave was there. Bubbles gently placed the purple candles on some stands before lighting them with her heat vision.

Blossom took out a small bunny statue that looked like it was sleeping. Then took the flowers and placed them in front of the grave. Buttercup opened her bag and pulled out a brown wooden decorative box.

She put it in the middle and gently opened the lid. A small piece of ripped purple cloth was there.

I immediate realized what was going on. This was that thing you did when someone died. You go to their grave and pray or something. But who died?

They got on their knees and prayed for a while. Then something started to happen. A purple light had come from the cloth and started to envelop everyone one. Including us.

Their eyes were still closed so they didn't notice us. We could hear a voice it was crying. It was very masculine but you could tell it was a girl.

Then the light faded. I sent my brothers a look saying we should get out of her. They nodded we started to fly away but we weren't fast enough. Buttercup and her sisters turned around just in time.

At first her eyes were shocked but then they became something scary. Yep were going to die.

We flew home as fast as we could. Then we ran up into her room and locked her door and her windows and hid in her closet. I really had no clue why we locked the door because she kicked it opened. Like it was instinct she walked over to the closet and opened the door.

She looked blood thirsty. "Any last words?" She hissed grabbing all of us.

Oh God!

Buttercup

I am going to kill them! How dare they!

I threw them all on the ground in the professor's lab. As soon as I saw them I ran after leaving my sisters at her grave.

"Prepare to meet your maker." I growled.

"Technically are makers are still alive." Butch pointed out. He shut up when I blasted him.

I grabbed him. "I'm glad you can make jokes. At least you'll go out of this world happy."

He rolled his eyes. "You're not going to kill me. Hurt me maybe. But kill I don't think so."

Butch was tossed into the wall. "Go ahead do your worse." I lost.

I hit him and hit him. He didn't block or dodge. He just took it.

Finally I stooped and Butch had a lot of bruises but he was still standing. "Better?"

I faced him with my fiercest glare ever. "No it's not! All I ask is for you guys to stay home! I can't do it anymore you've guys have crossed the line. I want you out."

I started to walk away when Butch yelled. "So you're running away."

Then I stopped. "I am not running away you ass."

He gave out an emotionless laugh. "Oh please that's all you've been doing. You never faced anyone directly with the problem. You hide and use your sarcasm as a front."

I walked up to him. "You don't know anything."

"I actually know a lot and you know what I'm gonna tell you what I figured out." The air was thick and dark. Boomer and Brick stayed silent.

"Okay tell me what you figured out. Hell! Tell me everything you know from beginning to end! This should only take ten seconds."

"You can't get close to people. Not even your sisters. So when people get close you find some shit-ass reason to push them away. Like they betrayed me. The truth you don't want anyone to see who you are or what you've been through."

I laughed but there was no humor. I was scared he was getting so close. "You're wrong."

"So who's grave was it Buttercup? Tell us and prove me wrong." I turned don my heels.

"I don't have to prove anything to you." I started to walk away.

"So you are running away. This is how it has been and always will be. If you don't tell us Buttercup." I stopped. My voice was dry and I was about to cry.

"If you can't open up to us then who can you?"

"Leave me alone!" I couldn't move.

"Whose grave was it? Tell me!"

"No! Just leave me alone! I'M NOT OPENING UP! I CAN'T!"

"WHO WAS IT!"

"My Sister's!" It came out before I could stop it. They all looked shocked.

"It's my sister's okay. I have a sister that died. Are you happy!" Then I ran.

Butch

I was still reeling in shock. I may have gone a little too far with trying to let her open up.

Soon hours passed and she hadn't said a word. Because she was hiding from us on her roof. No one dared to go up there incase she would kill someone.

I had no idea they had another sister if I did I would had respected her privacy.

"You should have respected it anyway. Even if you had no clue." I looked and saw that Boomer had said that. Sometimes I swear he could read my mind.

"So what do I do?" Brick smiled. This means he has a plan.

Buttercup

I just sat there. I can't do it and he was right. I can't trust people and I don't think I'll ever will.

"Buttercup?" I turned and saw Boomer. I noticed that he usually came when I was pissed.

"Yeah?" I wasn't even mad anymore. Just tired.

"Can you come with us. After you put this on first." He passed me an outfit

I came out wearing a purple Chinese silk dress and black boots. "Hope you don't mind wearing a dress." Brick said.

Boomer picked me up and flew me towards the grave. "Why are we going here?" They said nothing.

We finally landed and I saw Butch. Remember when I said I wasn't mad anymore…I lied. I opened my mouth to curse him out but was stopped.

He passed me one of those energy pills. "Eat it."

I stared at it for a short period before doing as I was told. I saw Brick and Boomer doing the same.

The candles were relit and we got on our knees and gave our respects. Before I knew it the light came again. This was strange it never came so quickly. The light completely consumed us.

"Buttercup." My eyes opened and there she was. Bunny was right in front of me. Just like the day she died. Except I guess she learned how to talk.

"Bunny." I got up and bent to hug her.

"I missed you so much." I cried. No I mean like actually crying. My face was stained with tears.

"I missed you too." Bunny pointed to the guys.

"These are my friends. Their like us Bunny they were created by Chemical X."

All the guys including Butch were there. I knew they were surprised because she looked nothing like us.

"Buttercup please don't blame yourself. It's not your fault." I smiled.

"I know that. At least now I do."

"You guys are doing great things. I wasn't made to be one of you. Don't give up anything. Tell Blossom and Bubbles I love them and I'm sorry that I was a burden."

I shook my head no. "You were not a burden we were wrong. I'm sorry Bunny. I love you."

She smiled as tears came down her face. "I love you too. Take care."

The light disappeared and so did Bunny.

The guys walked on the beach with me on Butch's back.

"Before you guys were created we created Bunny. Just me and my sisters. Of course never leave science up to five year olds. She ended up different and didn't understand a lot of things. Due to that she did very bad things. She imprisoned cops and let the criminals free. We got mad and yelled at her. She ran away but she came back. To save us. The criminals were about to kill us and she saved us. But her body wasn't stable and…"

I buried my face in Butch's back. "I never saw her again." I hated talking about this.

"For so long I blamed myself. This is why when we met my older self she said I had killed twice. That's because even in adult hood I guess that I still felt guilty. I always thought if I had been stronger she wouldn't have strained herself and blew up. If I had been smarter I would have known she was unstable and we could have saved her. If I had been nicer she never would had run away."

"You can't blame yourself." Brick said.

"I know that. Before I would ignore people when they told me that but hearing it from Bunny. I finally had forgiven myself. That's something I never could have done if it hadn't been for you guys. Thank you."

"So we can stay?" Boomer asked.

I smiled. "As long as you three stay in your boundaries."

"That's fair. Oh and thanks for opening up." Butch said.

"No big deal. Some idiot told me I needed to stop running away and using my sarcasm as a front."

Butch

When we got home Buttercup was asleep. Boomer pulled out his camera and took a picture of her asleep on my back. We didn't let her fly due to her having a dress.

We got in her room but there stood a guy. He had a black cloak that covered him completely and a white mask. Arrows was on his back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He walked around the room like he lived her. Like he owned this house.

"Nothing." He said picking up a picture. "I came to give her a warning but I'll give you one instead."

"Stay away from her. You four together will equal a catastrophe." I glared at him.

"How do you know that?" He laughed.

"I've seen it. Do you remember older Buttercup. That's not a fake she's real! She was sent here to scare you four apart. If you guys don't leave her alone that is going to happen to her! This is what will happen. Buttercup will kill everyone." Then he disappeared. Leaving us with the biggest shock of our lives.

Me: I am so sorry for not updating! Truth was I was on vacation.

Butch: What!

Me: Don't freak out. By vacation I mean the charger to my computer broke so I took a rest. However it is fixed now!

Buttercup: So this really is the last month.

Me: It makes me want to cry.

Boomer: Like you were while writing this story?

Me: Exactly!

Brick: Read and Review ad you get an ICEE

Boomer: Don't forget the poll.

Butch: Sundepender does not own us.

Buttercup: Plus give her a round of applause as this was her longest and probably best chapter.

Me: Thanks! Bye!


	37. Anger and Eyes

We all decided to not tell her. If we did I'm afraid of what she would do. Buttercup was slowly writing in a planning book.

"What are you doing?" Boomer asked. Buttercup smiled. It had been two days and it's like nothing happened.

I was still worried. This guy was smart. He knew what was going on. So unfortunately we have to go to that damn monkey for help.

"I'm putting down ides for my birthday." All of our mouths dropped. .

"When is it?"

"It's in September but my sisters and I are going on our yearly summer trip then. So we decided to have an early birthday party."

That means during September we are going to have to go. Buttercup checked her watch.

"Crap gotta go to work." Then she ran off.

My brothers stared at me. I knew what was coming next. The whole thing about my relationship with Buttercup. Even though we decided to just be friends I can't really say that's what I want.

"Not now." I growled.

Brick shook his head. I wasn't getting out of it this time.

"Butch you've gotten to close. Next month we have to leave while they're on their trip."

We had contemplated on whether bringing her was the right thing to do. But doing that might result in something horrible happening to her.

"But we're not even sure that will happen to her." Boomer said.

"Do you want to take that chance?" Brick questioned. How could we get so close? This wasn't the plan. We were to find a place to stay, destroy the aliens then leave to finish all unfinished business. This just happened to include the girls.

"Don't you turn this on me. You've guys have gotten close to her as well. Boomer sees her as another sibling."

Boomer nodded. "Fine!" Brick yelled. "We'll go to Mojo sometime this month and see if he has anything to say about this."

Boomer and I smiled. It's really easy to get Brick to do what we want. Just make him mad.

* * *

Buttercup

I sat behind the counter bored. It was slow right now. So I put down more ideas for party planning. A large explosion caught my attention.

I fell out my chair and hit my head on the counter. I quickly got up and jumped down to the first floor.

* * *

Three people decked out in black carrying weapons stood in front of me.

As soon as they saw me it's like they wanted blood. Most likely mine. "Buttercup Utonium. You are wanted by the Inner Galactic Police. Please surrender or we will have to use force."

I gave a laugh. "Right. Well since we're talking about crimes. Let's talk about you people coming unannounced and trying to blow up a mall!"

"We will give you one more warning. Give up."

I smirked. It had been a while since I had a good fight. Stupid monsters rarely fight during summer, but they love coming during school.

"Make me."

That's all it took. The first two launched at me. I jumped over the first one and threw the second one into him.

"Come on. This is my lunch break so we need to wrap this up quick."

The first one threw a series of punches. I grabbed his hand pulled him down then hit him across the face.

I dogged the gunshots the second one sent. I kicked the first one up the side kicked him into the second one.

* * *

One down two to go. The second one got up. He pulled out a whip.

I flew and dogged his first strike. He moved his hand slightly. I turned and got hit in the face.

I skidded across the floor. So he can change the direction of it if the attack doesn't hit the first time.

He attacked again. I flew up he flicked his wrist and it caught my wrist.

I smiled. Then I quickly span and created a tornado, which pulled him in the air and had him spinning along with me. As we span I used my heat vision to cut the whip. Then he went flying.

* * *

One more to go. This one pulled out a knife.

He was obviously the leader of this group. I wiped the sweat of my fore head. My hair was sticking to my face and I was breathing heavy. I so need to train more.

He charged at me. Before he got to me. I stomped my foot against the floor making it cave ii beneath him. Sending him into the garage. That was easy. I'm just happy the mall was clear or I couldn't have done that.

* * *

I started to walk away but I quickly turned around. He was so fast that I couldn't dodge! I did what I could I blocked the knife using my arm.

"You can fly can't you?" I asked. He didn't answer he pulled the knife out and jumped back.

I hissed in pain. I need to finish this fast. "Why do you insist on fighting. We don't want to hurt you. We just want them returned."

I laughed as I squezzed my bleeding arm. "If you think I'm giving them up now you're crazy. After all the crap I had to go through and give up for them. No way."

"You are too weak to face me. I am one of the strongest. You will die if you choose to continue."

This guy had some nerve to call me weak. If this bastard was so strong where was he the last time we fought the aliens.

"I dare you to try. I don't die easily." He was behind me in a flash. He grabbed me by my hair and tossed me into the fountain.

I coughed up the water on the gorund. I was pulled up and thrown across the ground.

He grabbed m my hair and glared at me. "Hand them over." I spit in his face. Yes I spit in his face and I will do it again.

The guy punched me in the stomach hard and twisted his fist before dropping me. I was on my knees coughing up blood.

"I told you. Give up." My breath was becoming heavy. I was tired and angry. This guy had gotten on my last nerve. "Never." I lifted my head and my eyes turned black.

* * *

I got up and gave him a dangerous look. "Now why don't you Give up."

He appeared behind me and I quickly turned around. I dogged all his swipes at me. I grabbed his arm.

"Giving up." He didn't answer so I pressed down on his arm unil it cracked. He yelled out in pain and as he did I cou;dn't help but laugh.

I let go and kicked him down. He got up and I saw his arm was bent in awkwardy. He pulled out a gun with his other hand.

He shot and I dogged them effortlessly. It was like I wasn't trying. I appeared behind him.

He turned but I was too fast I was in front of him. I grabbed him and tossed him over my shoulder. I was hovering over him my hand on his neck.

"Give up?"

"I don't surrender to weaklings." I puched him. I coutinud each time harder and he was bleeding harder with each time. It wasn't like with Butch befor I wanted him dead.

* * *

"BUTTERCUP!" I turned and saw the guys.

I got off him and blood was all on me. Brick ran over to the guy. "He's alive."

I sighed. "That's too bad." Butch went up to me. "What the hell is wrong with you." I ingonred him and picked the guys knife up.

My eyes were still black.

* * *

No one

Butch couldn't belive his eyes. Buttercup had nearly killed someone. Was that guy right? Will Buttercup become a murderer? Then he looked at her. Her left eye was black but the right one was't.

"Buttercup you nearly killed him! Alien or not that was wrong!" Boomer said. She was in front of him quickly and had him by the neck. She lifted him up.

"Yell at me again and you won't live to see tomorrow." She dropped him.

Somewhere inside her a voice was screaming at her. "This what you are!"

She tried to ignore it. Brick tried to grab her but she grabbed his hair and threw him into Boomer who had just got up.

"You want to kill."

She grabbed Brick and Boomer by their necks. "Why don't you listen." Then she was blasted and she dropped them.

"A killer!" Buttercup was screaming now. She wanted to get back but she couldn't. It's like something had taken over her.

Buttercup sent a deadly glare towards Butch. Butch ran towards her. She blasted him.

"To destroy."

Buttercup grabbed the knife.

"No matter what"

She raan towards him. Butch tried to move but he couldn't. Before she got near him she was tossed aside.

* * *

Her sisters stood in front of Butch.

"Bubbles get them out of here." Bubbles nodded.

Blossom faced Buttercup. "If you're going to fight someone let it be here."

All Buttercup could do was stare at her. Deep inside she wanted to stop. She was yelling but it never reached to the outside.

She charged towards Blossom with the knife in her hands. Blossom didn't move she stayed put.

Buttercup grabbed her and aimed at her head.

"A monster."

Then she stopped. Buttercup's entire body stopped the knife was a mere inch way from Blossom's head.

Buttercup collapsed to her knees. Tears streamed down her face.

"I'm a monster." She cried. What had happened to her. It is true I will hurt my family.

Then Buttercup was pulled into a hug by Blossom. Tears fell on her face. Blossom was crying.

"No…no you're not." Buttercup turned and hugged her sister back.

"I'm sorry." Blossom softly rubbed her sisters back.

"I know."

* * *

Blossom carried her sister out on her back. Buttercup had fainted due to the stress.

"What happened." She asked. Naturally Brick was the only one who could talk to Blossom on the same level.

"Some guy came. We saw he tring to kill him but we intervened and the rest is pretty explainable."

"So you guys didn't start it?" Bubbles asked.

"If we did she would be covered in our blood." Boomer said. Butch growled making everyone turn towards him.

"They got away. I saw him leave while Bubbles dragged us out."

Blossom sighed. "You three can go. Just because you made sure she didn't do anything dangerous."

The guys sighed in relief. "However do anything and I will hunt you down."

They nodded. Butch said nothing as he flew off.

"By Bubbles Blossom." Boomer flew away but not before he gave Bubbles a wink.

"Bye Bubbles…Babe."

Then he flew off. Blossom face became red.

"That is not my NAME!"

* * *

Me: That was intense! I was told violence so I delivered.

Butch: It's official you nearly made me pee my pants.

Boomer: She nearly killed us all!

ME: That was the point asses.

Brick: Still cool sister moment.

Butch: Where's Buttercup.

Me: Oh she really did pass out after all that.

Butch: Who cares. Read and Review and you get cupcakes.

Boomer: You can be a jerk. Still check out the poll.

Brick: Sundepender does not own us.

Me: Bye!


	38. Firends and Enemies

Hey! I got great news! This time I am letting my bestie Jordan write. He had this idea and wanted to put it on here! So I decided why the hell not! By the way he doesn't do POV's

Butch couldn't place what had happened. One minute he was sleeping the next thing he knew he was tied to a tree.

"What the hell is going on?" Butch asked. However he already knew the answer. The aliens had got him! They already killed his brothers and Buttercup and know they're going to kill the one they hate the most. Him!

"So you're awake huh?" Butch was terrified.

"I'm so sorry for destroying all the places! But you didn't have to kill them! Especially Buttercup even if she did help us."

The person laughed. A 21-year old guy came out. He had jet black spiky hair and forest green eyes.

He had a green muscle shirt and black jeans and boots. "Why do you look like me?"

This made him laugh even more. "Because I am you…from the future." Butch's mouth dropped in pure shock.

'No way this happening. I thought we were threw with future people!' he yelled inertly.

"No way! I am freaking awesome!" Butch paused for a moment. "But why are you even here?"

He smiled. "Took you long enough. But I'm here because you need to take Buttercup with you. The future depends on it."

Butch sent him a look. "Really because the guy in the mask says it will destroy it. That Buttercup will become evil. I'm starting to believe him because Buttercup looked like her when she fought aliens. Her left eye was black."

His older self rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Who are you going to believe? Yourself or some ass in a mask?"

Butch thought it over. It was obvious that he is a skilled liar and manipulator. Butch was afraid of himself sometimes.

"I really don't trust either of you." Butch admitted. Older Butch smiled.

"That's actually pretty smart. So I'm going to tell you take her with you."

Butch still was deciding if he could trust him. If this guy was telling the truth then everything is fine. But there was no way Buttercup will go along with there plan. She is way too good.

"Why should I trust you?" His older self looked thoughtful. Before answering.

"You don't need to. Just do it and everyone is happy. You, bros and Buttercup."

That stopped him. Older Butch smiled. If that is true there will be no more problems. Buttercup can finally be free. She will be happy. Butch opened his mouth but someone beat him to it.

"I see you are still lying." Older Buttercup was standing in a tree. "You got guts Butch. Coming here and trying to destroy everything…again."

Older Butch flew up to her. "What ever do you mean?" She let out a vicious glare.

"You lying to yourself. That's low." She looked at Butch. "Take it from me kid the future isn't bright. Your brothers, my family, everyone we know is dead. He ruined the future."

"Oh come on it's not that bad. Buttercup is just mad because I rule and she doesn't." Butch could only stare at their argument.

He was completely involved in their argument. It reminded him so much of him and Buttercup except more curse words.

"The only thing you rule is that damn couch your ass is always on!"

Older Butch glared at her. "Please I'm king! People fear me. If you stuck with me maybe they would too. Admit it you messed up but I'll give you one more chance."

She smiled. "What was that? I couldn't hear you with that dick in your mouth." He punched her. Butch mouth hung open.

Never in his life had he been that cruel. She raised her head and blood was dripping down her face.

"Holy shit! That hurt! Still it can't even match the pain you get when you think." Butch grabbed her and slammed her head against the floor.

"What did you say? I'll kill you." Bolts of electricity came from his hands.

"Shock me…say something intelligent."

In a flash they were fighting. Butch couldn't even find them it was a blur to him. They papered again but they were bloody and hurt.

'What the hell just happened?' He couldn't even figure out what was happening. He's not slow they were just talking in code to him. What the hell happened or what was going to happen.

Older Butch dropped kicked Buttercup. She quickly jumped to her feet and shot him in the stomach.

He skidded back then he sent a number of blasts her way. He saw she kept dodging them all but they kept coming. Finally one hit her. Buttercup clutched her stomach in pain.

Butch simple cringed as his older self let out an evil laugh. He grabbed Buttercup by her neck.

"Buttercup." He sighed. "When are you going to give up and admit that my way is better?"

Buttercup paused for a second looking thoughtful. Then her face changed. "How about Never. Is never good for you?"

Then she shot him with her heat vision. He let go and she quickly kicked him in the stomach. Buttercup's hand glew green. Older Butch saw this and charged towards her.

Butch was blinded by a bright light that came suddenly. When he opened his eyes he was shocked.

Buttercup had Older Butch by his nose with her right hand. Her eyes glowing black. Butch was scared for his life. There was no telling what she would do to them.

"Live or Die Butchie?" Older Butch sent her a deadly glare. "I choose to die."

Buttercup gave a wicked smirk. "Wrong choice." She tweaked his nose causing him to pass out.

Then she turned to Butch who started to get scared. Buttercup's eyes glew red then she shot the ropes letting him free.

"Did it ever occur that you could break these ropes?" She asked him a small smile on her face.

Butch felt his face heat up. He decided to change the subject. "Cool move where did you learn it?"

"Karate Kid." She laughed.

He was still trying to figure out what happened here. "Confused aren't you? Well let me help you out. You are to under no circumstance bring me with you guys. Clear?"

He gave her a look. "Why should I listen to you? If I remember you tried to kill us."

Buttercup got an annoyed look. "I didn't try to kill you! I tried to scare you guys. Didn't that guy explain that to you already?"

Butch simply shrugged a smile on his face. "Maybe but how do I know I can trust you? I mean after all you never were really sane."

She rubbed her head. "I'm already visualizing duct tape over your mouth." She growled before taking a breath.

"You need to trust me because I made a mistake. I went with you guys after a fight with my sisters. Then I killed them. I was angry and Brick and Boomer got in my way so I killed them too. After that…I felt so guilty."

Butch looked at his unconscious older self. "What about me?"

"You finally crossed in the crazy land. To the point I tried killing you because you were out of control. But you had all those villains on your side. I had to leave town."

Was all this happening because they wanted Buttercup with them? "Still I want he with us." Butch was slapped to the ground.

"I don't care what you want! You ruined everything by taking me with you! I'm alone and hated!"

Buttercup wiped the tear out her eyes. "Sorry." She said her voice calm. "But I can't sit and let it happen. I want everyone to be safe. Either stop the mission…or stay away from me!"

Then she left with his older self. Butch eyes widened. This can't be happening.

Me: Sorry it took so long but me and Jordan typed this together and I wasn't here for a while. Now let's give it up for my Bestie Jordan!

Jordan: I swear you do everything on a grand scale. You didn't have to announce me or anything.

Me: Shut up it's my story I'll do what I want.

Jordan: Correction this one is mine.

Me: Didn't I just say shut up.

Jordan: You did but frankly I don't care what you say.

Butch: Man someone who put Sundepender in her place.

Buttercup: I never thought I'd see the day.

Brick: So what's the story behind you two?

Me and Jordan: What story?

Boomer: Are you two dating?

Me: Hell no! Jordan and I are friends…plus he's gay.

Jordan: I knew it! You did come up with that rumor!

Me: That's because you said I was pregnant!

Jordan: You look like it.

Me: WHAT!

Jordan: You heard me!

Butch: These two are best friends? 

Buttercup: I've seen worse. Read and Review.

Boomer: You'll get beer. Only if your only 21. If not soda.

Brick: Kill joy. Sundepender does not own us.

Me: Asshole…oh sorry. Bye everyone!


	39. Crying and Fighting

As time went on I couldn't help but feel distant. That fight had opened my eyes what if I did take her with me. Would everyone die or would everyone be happy? I sighed. There was only one way to find out.

"What's wrong Butchie?" She asked smiling. She sat on her bed with a planning book in her lap. For a while I didn't know what has been going on with me but I imagine us older. Like were together and we'd be in our room laughing about whatever.

I shook my head telling her nothing was wrong. In return she gave me the biggest smile ever. "Good because a depressed Butch is an annoying one." A scream caused us all to jump. Buttercup ran downstairs.

"What's wrong?" Brick asked. They were fully aware of my encounter with my older selves. They took the news of getting murdered by her pretty well.

"No one of them is lying and we need to find out which one it is." I said. My brothers nodded in response.

"But how?" Boomer questioned. We gave him looks making him shut up. You'd think it would be obvious. We do have super-powered parents.

Bubbles

I stormed around the kitchen in pure anger. I have a job as a dance instructor and today it was horrible. A new girl came and she was awful. First she tripped and fell into the lead dancer for our next performance and broke her leg! Then she knocked all the snacks into the costumes which I now have to wash. Because we spent her deposit she is staying!

"Bubbles why are you screaming?" Buttercup asked. After seeing my face she decided to just leave. We all have our angry moments. Blossom gets her when she under stress or when Buttercup does something reckless.

I have them when someone calls me weak, hurts my sisters, or destroys something precious of mine. Buttercup well just gets angry a lot.

I went in the fridge where my dinner usually is and grabbed it. I warmed it up ate it and went up stairs.

Buttercup

Poor Bubbles she's had a rough day. I smiled as an idea came to my mind. I got up and grabbed my jacket.

"Where are you going?" Blossom asked not looking up from her book.

"Why because last time I checked you are not my mom."

"I'm aware of that. I'm also aware of the fact we have no mom or dad at this point. I also know that I am you're older sister so I'm in charge. Plus if I was your mom if you talked to me like that I would beat the living crap out of you. So I'll ask again where are you going."

I glared at her. She sent one back until I gave up. I was in too much of a hurry. "The store." She nodded as I left.

I grabbed everything I needed and walked out of the store. Then a shop caught my eye. We had been going there since our freshman year. I quickly bought our favorite coffees and left. I was half way down the street. When it exploded.

I turned around in horror. I heard screams coming from inside of it. I put my stuff down and ran towards it. Immediately I flew in there and started pulling people from out of it. Once I got everyone out the fire department came.

It was a miracle no one died. The fire chief stormed up to me. "Look what you did! If you did your job this wouldn't have happened."

I was shocked. "I always do my job! I fight monsters, save people and nearly die regularly. Ever since I was born you have been sitting on your fat ass while I did all the work. I may be a child but I am dangerous so watch the way you talk to me."

Then I grabbed my stuff and left.

Once I got home I saw a note from my sister saying that they needed a pedicure. I smiled. That gave me time to get stuff ready.

The guys came through the door. "What if my sisters were here?" I cried. They shrugged and sat on the couch.

"Bye the way you guys need new disguises for Saturday. My party is that day." The guys gave each other looks. Those were the looks Professor would give me when I couldn't get something.

"Mojo wanted us to meet him that day." Boomer explained. My eyes widened.

"Can't you guys just reschedule?" I asked.

They shook their heads no. "If we did that he'll know something is up." Butch said with a shrug.

I glared at him. "Why the hell are you acting so care-free?"

Butch sent me a bored look. "You're acting like it's you're real birthday! It's just some date you're making up!"

I glared at him. "I won't be here on my birthday and you won't be with me!"

He rolled his eyes. "Stop being a baby it's not going to be your last birthday!"

This made no sense. "Why are you acting like a bastard? I just want you guys there." He said nothing for a few seconds.

"What's the point? I mean really do you think I care. Go ahead and cry but I'm not going to feel guilty of something as pointless as this. That's what's wrong with you. You think by doing this everyone will do what you want. I'm not coming."

My brothers stayed quite. My eyes filled with tears. I said nothing. I just went back to what I was doing. "Fine…go and do what you want. I won't stop you or make you feel guilty." Tears spilled over and went down my cheeks.

Bubbles

When I came home my favorite blueberry muffins with frosting was on the table. Along with our favorite coffees. 'Thank-you Buttercup.' I smiled.

Boomer

I expected a fight. Butch had been cruel but he had his reasons. Still Buttercup was really sad. To the point she didn't yell or have a comeback. She didn't even want to look at him. I looked out the window and stared at the stars.

'Butch…what have you done?' That night I heard someone crying and it wasn't just Buttercup…it was Butch too.

Me: Hi!

Butch: Where the hell were you!

Me: Ask my crappy computer.

Buttercup: Liar!

Me: I'm sorry but I was on vacation.

Butch: If Jordan wrote this story he wouldn't take a vacation.

Me: Yeah well Jordan doesn't. Keep your attitude up and you're dying in this story.

Boomer: Sundepender doesn't own us.

Brick: Read and Review.

Buttercup: Then you'll get coffee.

Butch: Check out the poll.

Me: Bye!


	40. Birthdays and Celebrations

I sat in front of my mirror brushing my hair. I had to get ready in an hour and I couldn't find out what to do for my hair and make-up! Ever since that stupid fight I've been really depressed and it's killing me!

Suddenly I saw Boomer doing my make-up and I felt Brick doing my hair. Seeing as I had given up on this I didn't care.

"You know it wouldn't kill you to talk to him." Boomer told me. I rolled my eyes. He started it!

"Were serious all you two have been doing is moping." Brick stated. I really didn't feel like talking about this I mean it was all his fault anyway!

Still I do miss talking to him. I had been so lonely and quiet since it happened. "Well you're all done."

I looked in the mirror. I looked amazing! I had light pink lip gloss on and black eyeliner with very light eye shadow. Brick did my hair straight with little curls that blended in perfect.

Since I just took my shower all I had to do was get dressed. I grabbed my stuff and went into the bathroom.

Brick

This was getting out of hand. I mean these two need to get over it and make up. Buttercup walked in wearing a green strapless mid thigh dress, with fishnet stockings and black heels. A gold bracelet sat on her wrist and gold hoop earrings. A gold star necklace hung from her neck.

"How do I look?" We smiled and hugged. If Butch was here he'd probably be blushing. As we hugged I couldn't help but feel guilty. This isn't what we came here for and it won't end the way we want.

She smiled and left. Once she was completely gone Butch jumped through the window. "Let's go."

Buttercup

The place we were having our party was huge! As soon as we came in all our friends came and hugged us. Once I saw them I held back tears. I wasn't going to cry tonight. I refuse too. I don't need them or want them here.

Boomer

As we walked into Mojo's place all the old memories came back. I still can't believe that all I wanted was to kill the girls and I believed in cooties.

Mojo gave us a smile when we walked in. "Boys what do you want to see me for." In a flash Butch had him in a choke hold.

"Shut up monkey we want answers. We're going to tell you something repeat it to anyone and you're dead." He nodded quickly.

Buttercup

Mitch and I stood at the food table. I packed my plate with food.

"Damn girl where does all that go!" I laughed and playfully hit him. "Still this one party you guys threw."

I smirked. I was surprised how well it came out. This was the first time I planned a party.

"Thanks Mitch. Still would it kill you to put on something other than jeans?" He gave me a playfully shocked look.

"And what ruin my skater boy image. Think about all the fan girls who would cry?" I gave a laugh.

"You only have one Mitch and that's your mom."

Butch

We stared at the portal. This would show us the future. Mojo stood in a corner extremely pissed. I would be too if you learned your kids were friends with the enemy.

"So all we have to do is type the date and we can witness it?" Brick asked making sure. He nodded.

This was perfect. The only down side was having to go to Mojo and reveal everything. Boomer looked at the screen.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked. "Type the date two years from now."

He did as he was told a bright light covered the room.

Buttercup

My sisters and I smiled. "This is amazing! I'm glad we did it." Bubbles smiled. Blossom and I exchanged looks. Originally we weren't going to do it but Bubbles really wanted a party.

Then everyone started singing 'Happy Birthday.' Our eyes glew with pure happiness as the giant three layer cake came out. It was designed by color. Pink on top because Blossom was the oldest. Next, green. Then, blue.

We all put our hands on the giant knife and cut through the cake. When we did applause rang out.

Butch

Older Buttercup stood in front of me but she had no idea was there. Her Power-puff uniforms was ripped and torn in so many places.

A green sword appeared in her hands. "Butch! Show your-self like man!"

An evil laugh erupted. My older self flashed in front of her and knocked her to the ground.

"Why are you so mad? I thought you wanted this." He laughed. Her eyes went black and fangs erupted. Ten times bigger than Buttercup's.

"I never wanted this! You've ruined my life! Everyone's dead!" The pain in my older self's eyes were unbearable. "Buttercup I'm sorry. I never wanted this! Why did I take you! Why didn't I listen?"

My eyes widened. It had happened before. "Butch I love you but this is the end. You have lost it all. You brothers, your sanity, me and now I'll take your empire."

She dropped kicked him and put the sword near his neck. His eyes turned black. "I may have lost a lot of stuff but I refuse to lose my empire."

He blasted her across the ground. "This is all your fault B.C you just had to be our friend." Sparks of electricity came from his hands. "You had to help to be the hero. But you are no better than us. You killed everyone and now you want to make up for it. This is hilarious. But sadly Buttercup you've lost."

He shocked her making a painful cry emit from her mouth. He walked over to her and lifted her up by her hair. "Even if I die I will stop you." She coughed.

He gave out a laugh. "I'm no going to kill you. I'm letting you live. Just so you can feel nothing but pain and misery for the rest of your life. You had to come Buttercup. It's all your fault."

The light faded. We stood there completely in shock.

Buttercup

I opened all the presents that were given to me. Mitch passed me his present. I tore it open, a dark soccer ball that was hand signed by Percy Jackson!

"I love you!" I hugged him. He rolled his eyes. My sisters passed me a present.

"From grandpa." They smiled. I opened it and revealed a new camera. My eyes widened in happiness.

I always wanted one. This was perfect!

The party had lasted for a long time. I had work the next day so I left early telling my sisters to stay. When I got home the guys still weren't there.

I sighed and laid down and slowly drifted off to sleep. When I came to the guys were staring at me with sad looks.

I sat up and they smiled. They pulled out a bag and gave it to me. I opened it and pulled out a cake from my favorite bakery. It was enough for all of us.

"Happy Birthday Buttercup."

I smiled happy.

Butch

I woke up and heard crying. "Buttercup?"

She sat there tears on her face. Immediately I felt guilty. "It's not your fault." She said quickly. "I was at my party. Everyone I knew and cared for was there! I was so happy! But I looked around and I was sad. He wasn't there."

I stared at her sadly. She missed the Professor. Which is strange. I also realized that was the main reason she wanted me there. To have us so she wouldn't feel so lonely.

"I'm sorry Butch. I tried to force you to come for my own special needs but I was wrong. So I'm sorry."

I stared at her. "No I'm sorry I wanted to come but I never had a birthday and every time someone brings it up I guess I get upset. So I'm sorry. I put my feelings before you."

She laughed. "You mean you don't remember you guys were created on April 7th?" His eyes widened.

"You know our birthday." She smiled at me. "How could I forget?" I got up and hugged her.

I crawled into bed with her. "Hey on your birthday let's throw you guys a party." She stated. I smiled. "I'd like that."

Once she fell asleep my brothers stared at me. They had stayed quiet something they were good at. We won't be here for our birthday and as much as I want to tell Buttercup I couldn't. I guess next year she'll have another birthday alone.

Me: Finally! I'm like about to pass out so I have to go! Read and review and you get Burger king. Check out the poll. Bye!


	41. Revelations and Jewlry

"Here." I looked up at Butch as he passed me a necklace. A beautiful emerald star necklace. My motuh opened.

"What is this for." He shrugged.

"An apology gift." I looked at him. "Butch I can't accept this." I really couldn't. I had acted just as bad plus in the end he celebrated my birthday and comforted me. But I could tell by the look in his eyes he wanted me t have it.

I took it. "Thank-you Butch." I gave him a quick hug before grabbing my bag. I had work today.

"Be good." With those words I left.

Butch

She left so fast she forgot we didn't get any breakfast. My brothers and I did rock, paper, scissors.

Brick one the first one.

Then it was me and Boomer. I had scissors and he had rock.

"I win!" He proclaimed proudly. I shook my head.

"No scissors cuts rock remember?" He looked sad before grabbing the cloak and flying off. When he left we couldn't help it we bursted out laughing.

Buttercup

I sat behind the counter bored out my mind. This chick couldn't choose whatt she wanted! Most of our customers are goth. It's like a preppy in Abercombie or a surfer in Hollister. They all take to damn long!

After a few minutes my phone rang. "Hello? Oh hey Mayor!"

My boss nodded at me. I got up and flew away. This was the cool thing about my job I could leave anytime I wanted and no one cared.

I met the Mayor at his office. He was very old and needed a wheel chair to move.

"Buttercup I need you to inspect somethings. They were found at the fires." I nodded but on the inside I was mad. I'm a hero not a crime scene investigator. Still I can't so no to him.

Butch

Boomer returned with a bag of taco bell. "Hey Guys I've been thinking what if we do take her with us." He said.

We looked up from our devouring in shock.

"Boomer you were there. She becomes crazy kills everyone. I take over the world ad she tries to stop me which she fails at. Besides our plan involves revenge on her and her sisters."

"But we can't leave her! She's our friend. She's like our sister."

I got up and glared at him. "Yeah and let her come with us and destroy the world."

He glared right back at me. "What's the difference either way the world's going to end!"

"Yeah but you guys don't die!"

I had never felt so angry and sad. I dissagrred and agrred with Boomer. Finally Brick spoke up.

"Who said we had to leave."

Buttercup

I went through everything. The more stuff I went through the border I was. I did my house and the schools. As I went through the coffee shops stuff something caught my eye.

Evidence.

Butch

I stared at Brick in shock. "What the hell are you talking about!"

"Who says we have to leave? Why can't we just stay?"

I looked in shock. This isn't the way it was supposed to go. Still I had to admit it. I didn't want to go either.

"We care for her too much. We've gotten so used to it all and I don't want to go." I stared a my brothers in sadness.

"Is this really what we should do?"

They stared at me. "Even if we do go do you really think we can kill her?" Boomer asked.

I started to answer when Buttercup bursted through the door.

I went up to her when she punched me to the ground.

"Why…why are you three the arsonists!

Me: Sorry it's so short but I really needed to get this done. Read and review and yu get taco bell. Bye!


	42. Lightning and Collapses

The boys looked at me shocked. "What the hell are you babbling about?" Brick said. I threw something on the ground. It was the power-ups I had found near the guys the first day they came here. I had found it in the rubble and I know damn well I gave it right back to them.

They stared at me. I was crying and I didn't bother hiding it. How could they do this to me? After everything!

"How could you do this to me!" I screamed.

My sister came in but they didn't get far. My eyes glew black freezing my sister in their place.

"You froze time." Boomer said. Actually I had simply put them in a trance a trick I stole from Him.

"Now talk to me why?"

"We thought that if we blamed the aliens you would be mad enough to fight them and help us defeat them."

This only mad me madder. "You three have been playing with my feeling from the beginning! I did everything! I gave it all to help you. I lied to my sisters, my best friend got shot because of you! And this is what you do!"

The ground shook. Things started to topple over. "You burned down my school! My house all for yourselves! You killed people just to save your skins! You….You nearly killed my family!"

"Buttercup calm down!"

"Get out!" The roof started to shake violently.

"Buttercup…"

"Get out! Get away from me!"

Butch grabbed me. All the things inside built inside me. It was all their fault. The Professor leaving, Mitch getting hurt, the aliens attacking people, my sisters getting hurt. My eyes glew black.

"Buttercup listen to us we're sorry."

Tears were coming down like rivers. I screamed.

"GET OUT!"

Two things happened. My sisters unfroze and the roof collapsed on top of us.

Butch

My brothers and I had got away but it had fallen on the girls.

"Let's go." Boomer looked at us.

"We can't leave them!" I glared at him with tears in my eyes. He nodded and flew away with us. We had done it. She broke because of us. We would only make it worse.

Buttercup

I dragged my sisters out the house. I had knocked them out before it collapsed they won't remember a thing when they wake up.

The guys were gone. I fell to my knees crying. How could the betray me. I had actually trusted them. I just felt the anger over flow. I want them dead.

Blossom woke up. "What happened."

I smiled at her. "Look after Bubbles I have some business to take care of."

No one's

The rain pounded the city making Butch and his Brothers shake. They were in an alley way. Leaving Buttercup made them feel guilty and upset.

Still she hates them and wants them dead. A large crack of thunder erupted knocking out there only light.

Drops of rain and footsteps caught their attention. "I'll kill you." The voice was hoarse and cracked.

Another clap of lightning came which showed an angry Buttercup before she disappeared.

Butch heard the grunts of his brothers before they collapsed. He felt something hot on the back of his neck before he was dropped to the ground.

He couldn't move. Her hair was stuck to her face and her clothes were stuck to her body. She stood over him before him and his brothers were lifted off the ground.

"Where are you taking us?" She looked surprised.

"You're still conscious!" I glared at her.

"Where are you taking us?" She raised her hand it glew a dark green. Then she blasted me and I heard the clap of thunder and her say something inaudible.

But I saw her lips. Before I passed out she laughed. I knew where we were going.

To the Aliens.

Me: This was real hard to write because it felt so hard to make Buttercup the victim and the villain. Still it was awesome! Read and Review and you get toaster strudels. The story is almost over!


	43. Blackholes and Forgivness

I slowly opened my eyes and I instantly regretted it. I was in a cell chained to a wall. Then it hit me. Buttercup did this. I was going to kill her.

"Butch you're awake." I saw my brothers were next to me. I gave of relief.

Another voice spoke. "Good for you Butchie." I looked up. Buttercup was in her Power-puff girl outfit. I noticed her eyes were black.

"Damn it Buttercup where are we?" Brick cursed. She smiled which made me shudder.

"Where do you think?" We gave her blank looks. She face-palmed herself.

"Let's think shall we? Where in hell do you think I'll take you idiots for revenge?"

"Mojo?" I guessed.

"Him?" Brick asked.

"Oh I know! The aliens." Boomer said. We glared at him.

"She's not that crazy." I said we saw her face. I filled up with anger.

"You Bitch!" I pulled at the chains but they wouldn't break. I cursed mentally. I had forgotten that all their things they use against us have chemical x. This was why all their weapons could hurt us and not humans.

"Buttercup why are you doing this?" Brick asked. She glared at us.

"Why do you think! I trusted you three. I did everything but you guys used me! I took your guys' side over my own father's! Mitch got shot because I protected you! I didn't even suspect you when everything was being blown up! Why! Because I trusted you three damn it!"

We stayed silent. Her eyes were green for a moment. Then they turned back.

"Everything bad that has happened this summer is all your fault."

I gave her a death glare. "So it's all fault you nearly died because Princess shot you or you didn't take care of your self? That your ex- boyfriend showed up? Not everything bad happened because of us."

She gave me a death glare that would kill the devil. "Who the hell asked you!" I froze. Did she really hate us?"

Then she left.

* * *

Buttercup

I walked through the giant space ship. The aliens all ignored me as they did their jobs. The plan they get rid of the guys and then they take me home. I didn't trust them after all I nearly killed three of their own. Still if I do have to fight them I will win.

"Miss Utonium the Commander whishes to speak to you." I followed him

They all resembled The Martian of Looney Tunes. Except way more advanced plus they had this big silver collar around their neck so they could communicate with us.

The Commander or whoever had an insanely long cape.

"Buttercup Utonium. I am the Commander Fuzzy-Boots and it is a pleasure." I bit my lip so I didn't laugh.

He gave me a stern look. "I see you are similar to your counterpart." I stopped my laughing.

"The plan is to destroy them. However we don't know how."

I thought for a while. We didn't have many weaknesses. Other than Chemical x I couldn't name one.

"Well if we're weak enough anything can kill us. But in space I don't know drop them in a black hole."

I couldn't believe I said that. Not even we could survive that. Trust me. I've heard of tons of superheroes that lost their lives there. When I was kid I almost died there. I had kicked Bubbles ball in space.

They made me go and get it. I had found it. However not paying attention in Science class I had no idea what a black hole looked like. I almost got sucked in. My sisters came and rescued me but let' say I always hate those things.

"You can't survive black holes?" I nodded. "Commander the captives are making a fuss."

* * *

He told me to follow him. We arrived at their cells. Butch looked up and smirked.

"What's up Fuzzy-Boots?" Causing him to get a glare in return. I stifled a laugh. Fuzzy-Boots said nothing he simply left.

Brick sighed. "Figures he'd be here." Then he looked at me. He gave me those looks your parents give you.

"We need to talk." I crossed my arms and looked down.

"I have nothing to say." I started to leave but then Boomer gave me his little baby stare he had used on me before.

"What?"

"You need to snap out of this. You can't blame us for everything bad that has happened. I mean we did wrong but you need to realize you're helping the enemy." Brick said.

"Like I did with you!" I snapped. "You guys were my enemy but damn it I trusted you. You guys were like my brothers! I…." Butch stared at me.

"You what?" He asked. My voice became tight I couldn't speak.

Boomer looked at me sadly. "We're sorry." My eyes turned green.

"I know. I am too. Please when this is all over forgive me."

"What does that mean?" Brick asked. I sighed.

"We're dropping you three in a black hole and no you won't survive." Then my eyes turned back and I left.

* * *

?

How long was she going to pretend she was okay? 'Let's face it.' She thought. 'You have officially lost your mind and became a criminal.'

She looked out the window of the ship and saw the stars. "Black hole is coming up." Someone said. Buttercup turned and saw the guys handcuffed.

They stared at her sadly something it seemed they had been do anything a lot today. They came to a halt. A black hole was in view. Because the shackles prevented the use of their powers the guys would float right to it.

Brick stood on a platform before being launched. Then Butch. Buttercup was having trouble breathing and when Boomer got on her heart stopped. He smiled. "We forgive you." Then he was gone.

Buttercup collapsed to her knees. The day came back.

* * *

Flashback

A thirteen year old Buttercup was on Blossom's back. Her clothes were torn and she could barely breathe.

"Why did you come? I thought you hated me?" She said to Bubbles who had earlier yelled at her for refusing to get her ball that was a present from their deceased teacher.

"You're my sister. I love you and I forgive you." I was shocked.

"That's what you do when you love somebody. You forgive them." Blossom said. Then they giggled and looked at me.

"You should try it some time."

End of Flashback

* * *

Buttercup blasted everybody around her. Then she opened the hatch door next to her. A strong gust of wind came in.

"What are you doing!" The Commander cried.

She stood in front of it holding the door. "Saving three idiots." She let go and was pulled out.

Buttercup saw the boys. She zapped them with green energy that lifted them up and pulled the close to her. The move she used to help them before.

"Buttercup!" They cried. Buttercup landed on a crater. The energy disappeared and to Butch's happiness her eyes were back to normal.

"What are you doing here?" She smiled at him. "I remember something. No matter what they do. If you love them no matter what they do to you."

Butch smirk. "So you love me?" The smiled widened.

"Yes I do." Boomer sent her a hurt look.

"What about us?" She laughed and hugged them. "Of course I do!"

Buttercup looked at the retreating ship. "Well let's go that's my ride home."

She took out a key and took of their shackles.

* * *

They easily caught up with the ships. When they got on aliens with guns we around them.

"Back off or…" Buttercup took out her necklace Butch and the guys gave her. Surprisingly they all got scared.

"Get that away from us!" Her eyes widened. "Buttercup the control panel! Put it in there!"

Buttercup flew up to it and was about to out it in when Fuzz-Boots placed a gun to her head.

"Put that down." Buttercup's eyes turned black. In a second she was behind him and had him on the floor. She then placed it in the control panel. Immediately all the aliens collapsed around her.

Butch smiled. "Good job B.C. Now put you hands up." He held a Chemical x filled gun up to her. Buttercup was confused. What the hell was going on!

* * *

Me: I love confusing people. Now I have a proposal. My birthday happened on May 19th so whoever can guess first what age I turned gets a free story. Any show or book and characters. I know this is strange but it was a dare. I put in the story so just write it in your review, and no you can not put every number from 1 to 64. Only two more chapters and two more episodes of Oprah!


	44. Shooting Stars

I had absolutely no idea what happened. One minute the guys are my friends the next minute I'm tied to a chair. It's kind of ironic seeing how not too long ago the guys were in the exact situation.

Boomer came in and immediately I glared at him. He gave a scared smile.

"What the hell am I doing tied to a chair!" Boomer sat down in front of me. They probably sent him because out of them all I wouldn't hurt Boomer. I could kill Butch. I could put Brick on life support. But Boomer I could only give him a light punch and that's all.

"We're sorry Buttercup but we can't take any chances." I glared only harder.

"What chances! I just saved your asses!" Boomer backed up at my outburst. I had really thought they had forgiven me.

"It was Butch's idea. He said you were too dangerous and were a threat." My eyes widened.

"A threat to what?" I had calmed down. Boomer looked like he wanted to tell but couldn't. Brick came. "Tell her."

"But Butch said-." Brick gave him a look.

"Since has Butch ever been the oldest? I'm the leader so do what I say. I'll deal with Butch later."

I looked at them. Why did I feel like I was not going to like what I heard?

"When we left were ten. We were found by a kind elderly couple and for a while it felt like we had a real family. However the bounty you guys put on our heads made that hard. We were hunted down."

Flashback (Boomer's Pov)

Butch, Brick and I sat on the porch while Joe was in his rocking chair. Then we hear a scream coming from the kitchen. Cassidy was on her knees around her was guy's in black. The back door had been busted open.

They then pointed a gun to her head and shot her. Not noticing us Butch tackled them. Brick helped him while I got Joe out of there.

I flew as fast as I could but I could see a plane right behind me. It wasn't a normal one either. I had remembered the army had created weapons specially designed to hurt us.

I had tried to dodge the lasers but was shot down. Luckily I had managed to stay conscious and we landed on the ground safely. My leg was hurt bad and I felt a little dizzy.

Joe helped me up but by the time he could we were surrounded by tanks. I shot them with my heat vision but it deflected them with ease. It fired a laser that sent me flying. I hit a tree. I couldn't move my leg.

Joe came over to me but before he reached me he was shot in the head. It sent blood everywhere and some even go on me. "Boomer!" Brick shot countless tress with heat vision making them explode in front of the tanks.

Butch grabbed me and flew off along with Brick close behind. We flew high into the sky until we were in space?

"Where are we going?" I asked half dizzy. "Somewhere far away." Then like God had finally smiled on us a giant ship was in front of us.

End of Flashback.

Buttercup's POV

I had felt like someone had shot me. I had remembered the bounty we put on their heads. They had stolen some of the Professor's weapons and destroyed half the city. But something was telling her something.

"The aliens took us in. We still wanted revenge on you three but the aliens were you're allies. However the problem was they had told us everything about them because we lived with them for three years.

We destroyed their city and took that heart thing. If put in a mainframe of one of their computers it sends a sonic wave that puts all of them in a coma. We had found a portal that set us to earth. We had stole ships but the problem was there were thousands of portals."

I remembered the day I found them. I had heard them yelling stuff like. "Find it!" Or "There it is."

"The plan was to go to Mojo but you found us instead. We decided it would be easier to destroy you if you trusted us. We had blown up all these places so you would think there was an arsonist on the loose. Then while at work we would blow up your house with your sisters inside. Of course we would kill them before just in case. Once they died you would be so depressed we could kill you.

Brick then realized we would need your help to destroy the aliens. SO we let them survive. However one more problem came. You found out who did the explosions and went crazy. That's how we ended up here."

I had so many mixed feelings. I wanted to kill them for tricking me this entire time but strangely I decided against it.

I felt too sorry for them. They had lost two people that had meant so much to them. That was saying a lot because they didn't love their own creators.

Brick used a key to open the chemical x filled chains. "You're letting me go?" Brick nodded.

"As much as I hate the fact they're gone I'm not going to spend the rest of my life upset about it." He told me.

Boomer grabbed me by the hand. I couldn't fly. Butch had put this thing around my head with a gem that was against my forehead. It stopped all my powers.

"Where's Butch?" I asked. I knew fully well he was probably the only one who had not forgiven me. Even if well we did like each other.

"Asleep. He'll be out for a while." I gave a sigh of relief.

We walked to the main control room. All on the floor was the unconscious aliens. I could hardly believe my eyes. On little heart shaped necklace could send at least one hundred aliens into a deep sleep.

"What was the point of that thing?" I asked confused. Brick walked to the main control room.

"The aliens have a system that incase rival aliens attack them for information they simply put that in so they get none."

It made sense to her. "I'm going to direct the ship to Earth."

"Oh really?" They all turned and saw Butch. "While were at Brick, Boomer let's wake up the aliens and give them weapons while we sing show tunes."

"Butch." I mumbled. He gave his brothers a glare.

"So this is how brothers act. They sneak around each other's back." He said spitefully.

"Butch we can't keep her locked up. Plus you have too many feelings on this. You can't hate and love her you know. It's confusing." Boomer told him.

Butch sent him a glare telling him to shut the hell up. Boomer happily obliged.

"Butch I'm sorry if I knew that would happen I would have never placed the bounty." Something about the thing didn't seem right.

My head started pounding. I remembered now. "There weren't supposed to be any casualties. We told them that when it was placed. I had no idea they had ignored it and killed people."

His eyes widened. "Do you really think I would allow a mass murder just to find you guys? 

His glare returned. "Shut up! I don't believe you."

"Butch!"

"I said shut up!" He gained a green sword. "Buttercup!" Boomer tossed me a blue sword. I grabbed it and deflected the attack.

I dogged the attack and kicked him in the stomach. He skidded back a little and sent me a blast of green energy. I dogged them all and landed on a computer.

I jumped and did a back flip landing in front of him. I swung the sword but he dogged it. He kicked the sword out my hand and drop kicked me.

I landed on the floor hard. He trusted the sword down which I caught in my feet. I tossed it the quickly kicked him in the stomach sending him flying. I flipped on my feet.

I looked at Boomer who was just standing there. "Are you going to be a spectator or just stand there while I fight your brother? Who may I remind you has an unfair advantage!" He still stood there.

I realized he couldn't fight Butch no matter how much he wanted to. Butch was in his insane mode and unfortunately the only one who could take him on right now was me.

Before I reacted I was blasted back. I skidded on my back. Butch jumped down with a sword in his hands. I caught the sword and tossed him back.

I grabbed my sword and dogged all his blasts. I threw my sword knocking it out his hand. Then I kicked him. He flew and hit a big red button. If I knew anything it was that big red buttons were always bad.

"Auto pilot activated." Then the ship went of fast. "Brick where are we going!" I cried.

"The auto pilot takes us to the portal that sent us here." My eyes widened. The ship came to a startling halt.

I fell to the ground in pain. "We're going to reach the portal in one minute." I feared for my life.

"This can't be happening." I said. The hatch door opened. I saw a giant swirling portal.

Strong gusts of wind entered and started pulling things out. I tore the bottom part of my dress and wrapped it around a pipe against the wall farthest against the portal.

I saw Butch about to be sucked away and grabbed his hand. His brothers were hanging on for dear life. Butch was soon holding on to the fabric with me his hand in mine.

"Buttercup I'm sorry. I lost it. You know I was so hurt by it I let it consume me."

I felt tears in my eyes. "It's okay." Then the fabric started to rip. N really. It helps with bullets, lasers but it can't hold two people.

"Buttercup I have to let go." I couldn't hide my shock well enough.

"Are you crazy? You'll get killed by the aliens if you go through there!"

"Yeah and so will you!" He snapped back. "This is our problem and we shouldn't have got you into it."

"What the hell do you mean our?" I answered my own question.

"Please let go. I would rather die then let you be hurt. Listen Buttercup I love you. I love you more than anything and I'm not going to let you get hurt. I need you to let me go."

I had tears down my face. "I can't. Butch I love you." He put his hand on my face and kissed me. I kissed him back. Then he was gone.

Butch was flying in the portal. My eyes widened in horror. "Butch!" A flash of blue and red was all I saw.

Boomer and Brick was in front of me. "How did you?"

"We had to fly really fast." Brick explained. "Now come on."

Then in a flash I was in front of a pod. They pushed me in. and closed the door.

"Sorry Buttercup we have to go now." My eyes widened.

"You can't!" I was banging on the pod but I was still powerless.

Boomer smiled. "Sorry but he's our brother. Now press the green button to go back." I shook my head.

"Listen. You can't come with. You still have you're sisters back home are you going to die here and leave them? If you do that the aliens will come after them next."

I stopped. I nodded. I would leave. They smiled. I pressed the button and as the pod left I saw the guys fly back to the portal.

I would miss them. They had done so much for me that it hurt to leave them behind. All I did was make things worse but they saved me. If it wasn't for me they'd still be on Earth but I took them to the ship. So it should be me in the portal but it wasn't.

I owed them my life. "Approaching Earth." The pod signaled. As we entered Earth's atmosphere I felt the heat rising. The pod shook violently.

"Warning. Pod will not be able to remain in tact." I grabbed the wheel and pressed the gas making it going faster.

The heat grew the pod shook. 'Come on. A little bit farther.' I saw the city lights and the pod shot thought the air and crashed.

?

Buttercup's body ached all over. Her out fit was burned and ripped. She saw the band on her head was off. She picked it up. She was in pain and dizzy but that didn't matter. Rain pounded on her hard.

"Buttercup!" She turned. Her sister's was coming near. She was home.

2 years later.

An eighteen year old Buttercup walked in a good sized apartment with boxes. "You know you could stay. You don't have to leave." Blossom said.

Buttercup smiled. "Trust me. I think its better this way, Besides I always wanted my own place and with college it makes more sense."

She sighed. "Fine. I'm sorry I can't help you unpack though. I have to work. You still Have Bubbles though." With that she left.

In an hour everything was unpacked. Buttercup had used all her money the guys had left behind to buy this.

"You know they'd be proud." Bubbles said. Buttercup nodded.

"Miss Keane and Miss Bellum? Yeah they would." She said smiling.

Bubbles shook her head. "Not them they Rowdy Ruff Boys." Buttercup stared at them in shock.

"You know I'm not stupid I walked in your room once when I was sick and saw them. I even knew Boomer was in my bed. I heard the argument between you guys afterwards and thought you kicked them out. I realized I was wrong when I saw them when the sandman attacked. I had still remembered. I kept everything a secret but of course the guys knew that I had figured it out."

Buttercup's mouth dropped. "What makes you think that?"

She smiled. "They gave me this. I was supposed to give you this but I didn't know how."

It was a black book with green shooting stars on it. Plus a while envelope. "Bye."

That night Buttercup sat on her bed. Only her table light on. The Book was a scrap book. They had the times when she was sick, skate boarding, even when Allison came over. She wondered when they had time to do this all.

She opened the envelope. All it said was. "Keep looking at the stars. We will be back. Love Brick, Boomer and Butch."

Buttercup put it down and walked over to her balcony. The stars were shining bright tonight. She smiled. Then a bright light shot through the sky.

It was a shooting star a real one. Buttercup closed her eyes and made a wish. If three of them helped her then what could one more do? She opened her eyes once she was done. Hoping her wish would be granted.

Me: I'm done! I have finished finally. Congrats to fanficfan98 for guessing my age. Believe it or not I'm thirteen. So send me a message of what story you want. Bye and thanks again.


End file.
